


Everything That Binds Me

by the_song_of_angry_lads



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Omega AU, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Ryan, Omegaverse, Werewolf AU, Werewolf!Jack, alpha!Gavin, alpha!michael, alpha/beta/omega, werewolf!Gavin, werewolf!Ray, werewolf!Ryan, werewolf!geoff, werewolf!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 43,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_song_of_angry_lads/pseuds/the_song_of_angry_lads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Statistically, out of every six people three will be betas, two will be Alphas, and one will be an omega. When the omega of the Achievement Hunter guys stops using his suppressants, it sets of a chain reaction of instincts, not just in himself. Dynamics will shift and they'll be hard pressed to carry on as usual within the office as two of the hunters start vying for the claim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is it! My first published fic after a 4 year hiatus. What started as a joke between me and geometrix has now become a fully fledged piece of fiction in it's own right.  
> Even though this is a predominantly Freewood fic, there are mentions of other ships.
> 
> Leave your feedback or just a kudos at the bottom because I am writing this fic as I post and any comments or criticisms you want to give me are greatly appreciated.
> 
> You can also contact me on tumblr at somewine-andsay-whatsgoingon. 
> 
> A huge thank you to my muse for this project, Geometrix (go and check out her stuff too!)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> NB - There is no smut yet, if you're come here looking for PWP I'm sorry, my dears.

He kept it hidden pretty well, which was quite the achievement. The other guys wouldn’t have picked up on it, Ryan knew they were betas. Michael was mated, so other scents didn’t even register in his mind. The only other anomaly was Gavin, though Ryan didn’t pay much mind to him. Beta or Omega, without a doubt. It was Gavin after all. As such, Ryan didn’t think much of it when he missed his suppressants for a day. They were merely there to stop his scent becoming too much of a distraction, and to inhibit his heats so they didn’t entirely cripple him.

That happened to be the day that he realised Gavin’s status. It came as a shock, considering the amount of times the Achievement Hunters had gone out on runs together under the full moon. Ryan felt as though he should have realised sooner, of all the guys, his instincts came on the strongest and the most frequently, and sometimes even Geoff backed down from arguments with him. It was all a matter of knowing what you’re looking for. 

Ryan had barely walked into the room when the Brit had turned, irises yellow and teeth bared. None of the other guys had seemed to notice the drastic change in Gavin, or the way Ryan erred at the door. That didn’t much matter though. The two were locked in one pregnant moment of eye contact, before Ryan’s eyes dropped to the floor and he inhaled sharply. Geoff turned then, his eyes glued to Gavin as he rose and crossed the room. 

Gavin pressed himself to Ryan, scenting him with his face close under Ryan’s jaw. He nipped the side of his throat before stepping back, nodding once and returning to his seat. Gavin steepled his fingers under his chin, licking his lips. He could almost taste Ryan on them, the scent having affected him that much. How had he not noticed? Ryan had to have heats, surely Gavin would have scented at least one of them. In a way he felt deceived. An omega had been right under his nose this whole time, and he hadn’t even known it. What sort of Alpha was he? Though judging by the looks on the other guys faces, they hadn’t known either. 

Ray’s eyes were glinting behind his glasses, and his own fingers were pressed together under his chin. Though he looked more gleeful, as if he’d just stumbled upon a veritable goldmine of jokes. Jack leant over, clasping Ryan’s shoulder and squeezing it gently.  
“You all right?” He asked, leaning close to Ryan’s ear.  
“Yeah, fine.” Ryan replied with a shaky smile, glimpsing over his shoulder at Gavin. His hand rose to his throat and he glanced back up to meet Jack’s eyes. “I’m fine.” He repeated. 

Michael swigged back the energy drink he was working with and smirked over at Gavin. “Smell something you like, boi?” He asked, elbowing Gavin in the shoulder and breaking him out of his reverie. Gavin’s eyes roamed over Michael’s face before settling on the loading screen before him.  
“Right, let’s -uhh- let’s get on with it then.” Geoff said, booting up the machine and trying to ignore what just transpired in the doorway. Geoff considered himself a good judge of status. He knew Gavin was Alpha, he’d known for a long time. But he’d assumed that Ryan was beta like them. The thought of Ryan in heat, of Ryan submitting to someone, was jarring to him. Griffon had suggested to him once or twice that it was odd for them to have no omegas. Out of six guys, the statistics were that one of them was going to be, but he’d never have pinned it on Ryan. It changed nothing, Geoff supposed. Ryan was still Ryan. 

~~~~~~~~~~  
By lunch time, the shift in the room was obvious. The knowledge of Ryan’s status came with all sorts of implications. An unclaimed omega was not something to be ignored. Jack hadn’t left Ryan’s side, and Michael remained stuck to Gavin’s.  
“So, Ryan, you got a claim?” Ray asked, almost conversational in his style. The tone wouldn’t have raised any eyebrows or set off any alarms. The content however...that was something that caused a tremor of unease to ripple through the men.  
“That’s not any of your business.” Jack replied, a frown creasing his brow as he regarded the lad.  
“Nah, I just want to know. We know where everyone else stands. Or at least we did, until Ryan walked in reeking of omega and Gavin flipped his shit.”  
“I did not flip my shit!” Gavin replied. Ryan shifted in his seat and looked at the floor, raking his teeth over his lower lip.  
“I don’t see any of the rest of us going wolf when a bitch walks in, Gav,” Ray replied, leaning back in his chair and folding his hands over his stomach.  
“What did you call him?” Gavin asked, hypothetical hackles rising as he glared over at his friend.  
“He’s an Alpha, Ray, of course it’s going to be different.” Jack replied with Gavin, trying to assuage the situation. 

Gavin’s teeth were bared once more, his knuckles white on the arm-rest of his chair. Michael’s hand shot out and gripped his boi’s shoulder, digging in to remind him where they were and who Gavin was aiming towards. Ryan’s head slipped back, and shallow breaths left his parted lips.  
“Ryan, put your head down,” Michael commanded, “Gavin, stop it.”  
With a snarl of warning directed at Ray, Gavin pushed up out of his chair and left the room. Ryan dropped his head, his face slightly red. Ray had paled somewhat, but mirth still danced in his eyes. 

To have his display of submission rejected by one Alpha and shot down by another shook Ryan. Suppressants dulled his instincts to the point where he hadn’t been able to feel them for the past few years. It made coming back to them a shock. Some invisible hook under his rib cage dictated that he should chase after Gavin, but Ryan was not a slave to his instincts, and that would just give Ray more ammunition no doubt.  
“Bollocks!” Gavin bellowed from somewhere outside the office. “Who left that bloody cable there?” He asked, though he didn’t expect much of an answer.  
Ryan whimpered quietly, almost feeling the pain for Gavin. Ray just clapped once and turned back to his screen, “Well I can see where this is headed.” He said, loading up another game to occupy himself. 

“I just needed some air. God, can’t you smell him?” Gavin said, holding his arm over his nose and glancing over to the older Gent who had finally followed him out. He looked behind him after that, expecting Ryan to be there. He wasn’t, thankfully, but some part of Gavin was disappointed at that. “How could he have gotten this far without being claimed?” Gavin asked. It was unusual for an omega to get into their twenties without being claimed. Unheard of for them to reach thirty. Every other omega in the office was claimed. Most of the betas were mated. For Alphas it didn’t matter so much, they were top of the food chain, they had their pick.  
“I don’t know.” Geoff replied, shrugging and crossing his arms across his chest. “I can smell him, sure, but it doesn’t bother me.” He said, “But then again, I’m not you.” He added, giving Gavin a meaningful look.  
Gavin sighed, “I’ll be back in in a minute.” He said. Geoff took the hint and clapped him on the back before disappearing back inside. 

It had only been that weekend that Michael had taken Gavin to a club, determined to have his boi mingle with more omegas. Gavin’s instincts had always been more obvious when compared to the betas in the office, but for an Alpha he was relatively subtle. Michael had made an effort to drag some semblance of Alpha out of him. Needless to say, it had done nothing. Gavin had just got overwhelmed from the heady scents filling the small room like smog and had to leave early. The thought of it brought back the cloying scent. He took a few deep breaths to clear it. It was something akin to cheap air-freshener. A manufactured scent that could only ever mimic the original. Gavin supposed that was the spray certain omegas wore to enhance their scents though, most of them laced with pheromones too. 

Ryan however was an entirely different sphere. His scent was comfortable and round, like the scent of a warm day in autumn. It had a muskiness to it that Gavin could never imagine himself finding pleasant, until it had attached itself to the Gent. He smiled to himself, leaning against the wall and thinking of being smothered in that scent. Or more accurately, smothering that scent with his own. Everyone would then know Ryan was his. 

That wasn’t right. Gavin had always hated the way that Alphas were portrayed as some out of control beings who knotted anything in sight, whether the thing wanted it or not. Bile rose in Gavin’s throat at the thought of Ryan pliant underneath him, not necessarily wanting it, but his instincts not allowing refusal. Thinking of Ryan in those terms made Gavin uneasy. He’d never been attracted to Ryan before now, why should his status change that? On revision, that wasn’t strictly true. Often Gavin had looked over at the Gent and appreciated his jaw, or his smile, or his laugh, or any other number of features that happened to catch his eye. This just magnified every small flicker of emotion Gavin had ever had towards Ryan. Not that that made things any easier. 

With a sigh of resignation, Gavin walked back in. He slouched, up until he reached the door to the office. It wouldn’t do to present himself as a weak Alpha. Puffing out his chest with an inhale of air, he straightened his back and strolled in, walking teasingly close to Ryan before taking his seat, ready for an afternoon of work-related-play.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!   
> Thank you all so much for the Hits, Kudos and Comments on Chapter 1! It definitely made writing Chapter 6 a whole lot more fun.   
> The way I'm going to update this depends on how fast I write the chapters. Chapter 2 is going up because I finished Chapter 6 last night. That way I always have a 5 chapter gap in case life gets in the way of writing. I'll write faster the more comments I get though, and I'd love to hear from you all!   
> Anyway, thanks again to geometrix for her help!   
> (Warning for Ray being a bit of a dick and punching above his weight)  
> Enjoy!

“So, Ryan, you never answered me on that claimed front.” Ray said, no more than a week after the revelation of Ryan’s status.   
Ryan ignored him, though internally his wolf’s fur bristled, and he found himself clenching the controller the slightest bit harder. He swallowed his insults, drew his shoulders back and carried on with the game they were playing.   
“I’m gonna guess no then, who’da thought Ryan was up for grabs?” He laughed, rubbing his palms together with a sharp clap of noise.   
“You’re a beta, Ray, you couldn’t claim him if you tried.” Michael teased, snorting as he did. “The only one in here with a real shot is Gavvy Wavvy.”   
Ray huffed through his nose and rolled his eyes. “Maybe I could claim a bitch. People have switched in the past.” He said.   
Geoff laughed and patted him on the back. “Keep dreaming, Ray.”   
Jack could have sworn he heard Ryan mumble “I’m not a piece of meat,” under his breath, but none of the other guys seemed to respond, so he shrugged it off and nudged Ryan reassuringly in recompense for the conversation that just passed. 

Gavin was staying out of it. His blood was boiling, and it was too early in the month for him to be losing this much control. He stayed silent, something that was a feat in itself for the Brit. He looked over his shoulder, Ryan was slumped at his desk. Nobody was noticing. Nobody gave a shit about how this was affecting Ryan. He was an omega, not a bloody animal. 

Not a beat of silence passed before Ray was up and out of his chair, “I need a drink.” He commented, walking close to Ryan and leaning down to his ear. “You’d take my knot, wouldn’t you, Ry?” He asked with a smirk, disappearing out of the room before he could deal with the fallout. It didn’t matter that Ray technically couldn’t knot, the sentiment was there, and it shook Ryan’s core. He could still feel the touch of Ray’s fingertips down his neck. 

Gavin had had enough and stood, his chair clattering out behind him. He saw Ryan jump, and sighed heavily. “I’m going to talk to him.” He said, stalking out of the door and after Ray’s dull scent. 

Ryan relaxed visibly now the two most charged men were out of the room. Gavin’s scent was almost overpowering when he was angry. Ryan was having a hard time thinking of anything other than that scent. Like a clear day in the midwinter, unexpected warmth tainted with something sharp and brisk. It gave a clarity to Ryan’s mind that he never remembered missing. A deaf person, after all, does not feel the loss of music unless it is something given and taken away. 

The three other guys were looking at him expectantly, as if he had some great comment to make on it all. He just ran both his hands through his hair and turned back to his desk, ignoring them all in favour of forgetting the interaction. 

He’d decided last week that there was no point using his suppressants any more if he was just coming to work. The guys that mattered knew now, and he couldn’t suppress his instincts for life. He’d only now take them when he went out in public. Comments from his friends he could handle. Comments or even unwanted advances from strangers were something else entirely. No court of law would bat an eyelid at an omega being claimed at his age against his will. He was almost asking for it by holding out this long. 

Gavin rounded the corner and stood before Ray, arms folded and expression murderous. Now it was just the two of them, whatever bravado Ray claimed to have dissolved into thin air. He didn’t have a room of guys to divert the attention.   
“I - uhh - hey, Gav.” Ray said, rubbing the back of his neck.   
“That was not okay.” Gavin said, casual irritation seeping into his voice. “Ryan’s status is not your fucking plaything.”   
Ray attempted a chuckle, and backed into the wall. “Hah, I see you’ve marked that bitch as yours then.” He said, challenge in his voice.   
“That doesn’t matter. Because it’s not your choice, or mine. It’s his.” Gavin said, voice as steady as ever.   
“I was only joking, man.” Ray said, taking a swig of his drink. As he left he shook his head with a scoff. Ray did not share the same ideals as Gavin did. Omegas didn’t get to choose. Generally Alphas were opportunistic, and would find their desired mate during a heat, when the omega would be too much of a slave to their body to refuse a decent knotting. That was if the Alpha was halfway decent. If not, they’d take the omega anyway. The justice system didn’t much care. Unclaimed omegas were just seen as trouble. As seductive, tempting bodies that wanted nothing more than to lure unsuspecting Alphas away from their comfortable claims. 

Gavin let him go, and took a couple more minutes to himself to calm down before following Ray back. He rolled his shoulders and put a smile on his face, ready to go back in with a good attitude. That was until he rounded the corner and saw Ray standing behind Ryan. His hips were the closest point of contact, with the rest of his body leaning back. The point was still there though, and Gavin couldn’t help himself. 

His lips pulled back from his teeth, which now seemed more pointed. His shoulders raised and arched forward slightly, giving the Brit the appearance of bulk. A growl rippled in his chest and he saw Geoff avert his eyes. Gavin lunged, though he didn’t meet his target, since Ray got out of the way, and Michael grabbed Gavin’s arms. He wrapped his own around Gavin’s at the elbow. Any movement forwards on Gavin’s part would put strain on his shoulders which were already in an awkward position.   
“Gavin!” Michael snarled, his own instincts kicking in as a reaction to Gavin’s. He yanked Gavin back and sunk his teeth into the back of Gavin’s neck, hard enough to warn him. “Enough.” He barked, turning Gavin around and sitting him down in his seat. 

The next noise to break the silence of the room was high and breathy, and caused the men to turn (though none so fast as Gavin). Ryan’s head was tilted as far back as it could possibly go, his adam’s apple bobbing helplessly. As submissive as his posture was, his eyes showed something entirely different. His instincts had forced his body to bend to the Alphas in the room, his mind fought it tooth and nail. 

A calmer Gavin rose and crossed the room, running a hand gently through Ryan’s hair and nuzzling briefly against his throat. For nothing more than acknowledgement of submission, it reeked of intimacy, and all but Geoff turned away.   
“You’re all right.” Gavin murmured in Ryan’s ear, “I’ll sort him out.” He added, removing all contact and going back to his own chair. 

Ryan reeled, his head lolling forwards and his eyes screwing shut. Everything swam, Jack dived in and out of his line of sight as his perception of the world ebbed, and Ryan found it hard to focus on anything other than Gavin. He felt drenched in the Alpha’s scent, and everything in him wanted to kneel at Gavin’s feet. His hands twitched, and Jack was close enough to see how his pupils had dilated. 

Geoff sighed, and the long suffering leader of the group tried to regain control and get some work done. He dumped himself down in his chair and looked over at Ryan, mostly to check he was okay. Ray had been poking fun all week, but never had he crossed the border into the physical before. Never had Gavin reacted like that, actually. Normally he was sulky for a while, but it only took a gibe from Michael to bring him back. A hasty look back at Gavin confirmed that the younger man was much the same way as the omega. Whereas Ryan was hell bent on carrying on as usual - his jaw grinding and breathing harsh - Gavin seemed to be letting it control him. It was clear the sensation was dragging him through its throes. His hands were shaking, and every so often he’d furtively turn, examining Ryan quickly before turning back. 

“Gavin.” Michael said firmly, taking Gavin’s shoulder firmly, “Gavin!” He tried again, his voice rising in volume. Gavin didn’t move, except for the continued glancing. “Ga-vin!” Michael bellowed, “Snap the hell out of it!” He commanded. The lad sat upright and shook his head once to clear it.   
“Yeah, yeah, I’m here, what?” He asked, looking at all of the guys as though he’d just been woken up from an unexpected nap.   
“The fuck is wrong with you?” Ray asked, though a glare from Gavin had him shrinking back again. Geoff looked at Michael, who nodded once. A gesture so small it could’ve, and would’ve been missed by the other guys.   
“I don’t bloody know!” Gavin replied, “Maybe it was you trying to be something you’re not.”   
Ray bared his teeth for a moment before getting back to his work. Normally displays like that wouldn’t affect Ryan. The suppressants rid him of that instinctual response. Now, however, he was at the mercy of the men in the room. A puppet - should they choose to pull the strings. The only issue was whether Gavin would take up the role of puppeteer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to tell me what you think! And feel free to message me at my tumblr - somewine-andsay-whatsgoingon


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last night I managed to get three chapters done - though Chapter 7 was giving me some difficulty. That means we'll have daily updates for the next few days, starting with this one. 
> 
> As ever, thanks to my hits, commentors and kudosers, and a special thanks to Geometrix!   
> Enjoy!

As the weeks went on the boys found it increasingly difficult to deal with Gavin’s sudden outbursts. He’d always been somewhat unpredictable, but never in a way that threatened any of the Achievement Hunters. If it were any of the other guys under the threat of Gavin’s wrath, no doubt they would have backed off. As it stood, Jack and Michael kept quiet during the tirades, but as it got closer to the full moon they found it harder to have patience when the youngest hunter provoked Gavin.   
“So, you claimed your bitch yet?” Ray said, not breaking eye contact with his screen.   
“He has a name,” Gavin replied, just as enthralled in the game.   
“Right, right, got it. Let me rephrase. So, you claimed your bitch, Ryan, yet?” He asked, smirking slightly.   
“Nah, Ray, they’ve got special plans for the full moon. Gav’s gonna make it all romantic.” Geoff retorted, smirking over at Gavin. 

An unwanted ripple of hope warmed Ryan. He’d always sworn he was not one of those omegas. Not one of those that pined after Alphas and dreamt of the day they were claimed under the moonlight. But Gavin’s protectiveness did not go unnoticed by Ryan. It gave him hope. Ryan didn’t think he’d ever be claimed. That didn’t mean however, that Ryan was entirely glad for the attention. After all, Gav was still Gav. They’d all assumed he was a beta, and for good reason. The guy simply did not look like an alpha. He was proving himself, yes, but that didn’t necessarily make him a good claim. Ryan was always mistaken for something other, something higher than what he was. What made anyone think that he could be handled by Gavin’s clumsy grasp?

Well, perhaps the way Ryan whined whenever Gavin got too pissed off. Or the way his head would fall backwards when Gavin stood up. But that was neither here nor there. Ryan could whine for a lot of reasons, and his head could be lolling out of exhaustion. What didn’t lie, however, was the sharp spike in pheromones that both Gavin and Michael could scent whenever Gavin reacted to any of Ryan’s displays.

Michael snorted at Geoff’s remark and shook his head. “Guys, do we not talk about anything but Ryan any more? Yeah, he’s an omega, yeah, my boi’s probably gonna fuck him. I don’t wanna hear about Gav’s sex life.” He said, “Besides, we have to edit all this out anyway, so why bother saying it?” 

Gavin nodded in agreement with the last part, before he realised what had been said before it. Ryan had slumped in his seat again, sinking down so that only the top of his head was visible over the backrest. It can’t have been particularly comfortable, but they were talking about him like he wasn’t there again, and so he might as well pretend he wasn’t. 

“I - wait - no…” Gavin said, “I’m not gonna fuck Ryan, not unless he wants me to. Not unless I want to, got it?” He said, turning to see Ryan perk up a little. The older man looked over his shoulder, a soft and grateful smile on his lips. It warmed Gavin. He smiled back. 

“So, full moon in a few days.” Jack said, trying to divert the conversation. Gavin hummed in the affirmative to respond, though he was still smiling at Ryan. The tips of his fingers tingled, and his heart tugged. Ryan ended the moment first by glancing down before turning around, and Gavin followed suit, though he was still grinning. Ryan’s smile had dropped somewhat, until just the very corners of his mouth persisted. He too was warmed. Giving something to someone, Gavin found, was intensely pleasurable. Protection, he realised, was something he could give, as easily as saying a few words. 

“Yeah, anyone thinking of sitting this one out? Ray?” Geoff asked, looking around the room and purposefully avoiding Ryan’s eyes. All the guys had swivelled to face the centre now, the game momentarily forgotten and microphones off. 

“I thought I might this time.” Ryan said, voice dripping with sarcasm. Omegas didn’t get a choice. The moon was their first Alpha, and commanded their attention once a month. Betas could resist this demand, but only after they’d trained themselves, and Alphas could laugh in the face of the moon. An Alpha needn’t change once in their life, should the mood fail to take them. Of course, Alphas normally did, either to keep up with their omegas or run with a pack.   
Not a single man in the room laughed. 

“I’m thinking about it.” Michael said, shrugging.   
“Aww, boi, don’t leave me. You know I can’t bloody well control this lot.” Gavin joked.   
Again, silence. 

“Well I’m not sitting out. He’s got a heat any day now, and I’m not missing that scent for the world.” Ray said. Ray was the first one to sit out on a regular moon, to prove how close to being an Alpha he was. He’d formulated a new plan to change his status though, one that meant challenging an Alpha and claiming an omega. Surely then his status would have to change. 

“Hey, uh, Ryan…” Gavin said, not liking where Ray was headed, “I’m getting pretty hungry, fancy going out for something to eat?” He asked, ignoring the wolf whistles from one corner of the room - no pun intended.   
“Yeah, sure.” Ryan said, waiting for Gavin to get up before moving himself.   
Gavin grinned and held the door open for Ryan, walking with him out to Ryan’s car. He leant against the bonnet for a moment, watching Ryan.   
“I don’t care where we go, I just need a bloody break from them lot.” He said, “I know they’re going to talk about this too, but I don’t care. No wonder you took the suppressants.” 

Gavin hadn’t realised how annoying being an omega must be until there was one around that he cared about. Ryan smiled and nudged Gavin’s shoulder.   
“It’s not that bad, you get used to it, learn to tune it out.” He said, getting in the drivers side. Gavin slipped into the passenger seat and buckled himself in.   
“Still, they’re being a bloody pain in the arse.” Gavin said, sighing and thinking for a moment. “Have you ever wanted an alpha, Ryan?” He asked, frowning slightly.   
“There have been times, yeah, where I figured it’d be easier if I had one. Wouldn’t have to bother with suppressants or worry about other assholes. I don’t think I could just bond with someone for the sake of it though. I’d at least have to be friends with them first.” He said, “I don’t think it’s gonna happen though. I’m the wrong side of 30. I’ve been downing suppressants since I had my first heat. That’s when omegas learn to control themselves. I doubt anyone would take this on.” He explained with a chuckle, one that didn’t quite match up with the correct emotion.   
“Nah, I wouldn’t say all that.” Gavin said, nudging Ryan’s side slightly. “You never know, now you’re off the stuff, you’re gonna have your pick of the Alphas.” He said, grinning. “You’ll be beating them off with a stick.” 

Ryan pulled out of the car park with a non-committal “If you say so, Gavin.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Give it a rest, would you, Ray?” Michael asked, as soon as Gavin and Ryan were out of ear-shot. “You’d have never dreamt of treating Ryan like that if he weren’t an omega. So knock it off.” He warned.  
“Yeah, well, he is an omega, an unclaimed one at that. I don’t see him complaining about it.” Ray replied, “You’re just saying that because Gavin’s staked a claim. Well I’m not going down without a fight.”   
“Oh come on, Ray.” Jack sighed, “You couldn’t claim him, you don’t knot.” He said, running a hand through his hair in exasperation.   
“People have changed status before. It happens.” Ray said, defensiveness edging into his voice. He folded his arms and tried to stare each of the guys down.   
“We’ve got Ryan’s best interests in mind. Everyone here knows you’re not in his best interests, Ray.” Michael snarled.   
“Oh yeah, and who’s gonna stop me?” He asked, getting up and spreading his arms wide. Michael stood, chest puffed and shoulders raised. “You, you’re gonna stop me? You’re all bark!” Ray laughed. 

Michael strolled forward in three purposeful paces. He stopped, no more than an inch from Ray’s face. “Don’t. Test. Me.” He snarled, turning abruptly and storming off to find Lindsay, at least so he could calm down for the afternoon’s work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we broke 1,000 hits! Big deal for me and thank you so much for all of your support! Truly, from the bottom of my heart.
> 
> Here's our first wolfy chapter, I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Thanks as ever to my commenters, readers and kudosers, I love you all. Special thanks to Geometrix!  
> Lots of love! 
> 
> Enjoy!

The full moon was almost upon them, and the guys had gone out to one of their favourite stomping grounds for moonlit runs. It was grassy and slightly wooded, and wasn’t too far for them to trek. Geoff was first to arrive, Gavin with him. Ryan was the second. He always made sure to be there well before the moon. Since he didn’t have a choice in changing, if he wasn’t there in time he’d simply change in his car - and that was not something he particularly wanted to happen. Ray was next, and electricity crackled between the men when he arrived. Michael - sans Lindsay - arrived with Jack soon after.  
“Stay close this time, we don’t want a repeat of last moon.” Geoff said, looking pointedly at Gavin, who scuffed at the ground with the toe of his shoe.  
“All right, I caught the scent of a bloody deer, and couldn’t help myself. I wasn’t lost for long.” He said, rolling his eyes.

The moon began to rise and Michael was the first to strip out of his shirt. They stowed the clothes in their cars, Ray using Jack’s. Ryan was the first to yelp, falling to his hands and knees and wincing as everything he was started to rearrange itself, still confined by the bindings of his flesh. Gavin winced with him, allowing his own change to happen. It happened faster for Gavin, his status came with the perk of controlling the pace of the change, as well as whether it happened in the first place. With a sharp yip of pain and a few moments of shifting, Gavin was lupine. 

Compared to the others he could only be described as gangly. He was lean, whereas they were bulky. He wasn’t much taller either. Each one was a shade of brown, Gavin the lightest at an almost sandy colour. Ray was the darkest, fur black in places. 

Gavin bounded across the casual circle in one pace and nudged Ryan’s side with a cold nose. The transformation was never pleasant, not for any of them, least of all Ryan. Gavin whined, laying beside Ryan with his head resting on the muscle of Ryan’s shoulder. It was a silent command to rest, at least for a short while. Next to change was Michael, shortly followed by Geoff. Michael was on his feet, ready to run. Admittedly, Gavin was twitching to sprint too, and Ryan had some burning desire to hunt, but Gavin knew that Ryan needed a small amount of time to recover. There was no use letting the Gent go, only to have him burn himself out within an hour. Jack changed next, fur almost the colour of a maned wolf, but without the build. He was the bulkiest. The one (besides Michael) that an outsider would pin as Alpha. Ray was the last, and waited a good few minutes longer than everyone else just to make a point. He was in control of his change. Nobody else. 

Once Ray had changed, Gavin let Ryan up. He didn’t want either of them to be in an even remotely submissive position with Ray in his wolf form. Not with the attitude the Lad had had lately. He wasn’t going to let that bring down his moon though. Gavin had been waiting for this all month. 

Ryan snorted a laugh as the Lad lowered his front end and wagged his tail, leaping about like a pup. Until of course Gavin tripped over his own paws and was sent sprawling on the ground. Then Ryan was laughing as wholly as one can laugh when encased in a canine body. Michael, shook his head with a grin and nudged Gavin up. Ryan brushed Gavin on the way past, as they headed out to the spattering of trees. Gavin let out a low growl before bursting forwards into a run, his intent obvious as Michael and Ryan dashed after him. The race was on. 

Their usual rules were quickest and biggest hunt wins, and today was no deviation. The betas rarely hunted for sport, whereas for Alphas, it was in their blood. To hunt, to kill, to protect. Ryan, on the other hand, just loved hunting. Loved having the power over something lesser. Loved the feeling of strength as he snapped its neck and tore into its flesh. he caught a scent and darted to the left. Gavin carried straight on, Michael doubled back. 

His paws dug into the earth and carried him forwards. There was another undercurrent with Ryan now. He didn’t just want to hunt for the power trip. He wanted to impress. The deer he was hunting was being hunted by another creature. A drag of air identified it as a coyote. It was an unspoken rule that carnivores scored higher than herbivores, and Ryan would have them both. He was going to win this round. He’d won the last 3 moons, time to break Michael’s streak and make it a fourth. 

The deer was the first one he took down. The coyote stalled when it saw him, and lowered it’s head in deference. Ryan was quick to deal with that too. With the hind legs of both of his creatures in his maw, he dragged them back to the guys. Michael had himself a mountain lion, Gavin an elk. Both impressive. He dumped both of his down into the circle of kills and stood with his head high. Until he met Gavin’s gaze of course, and dropped his head so low his nose was almost buried. 

Gavin threw his head back and howled, proud of Ryan for accomplishing such a hunt. He nudged the coyote towards him and started on Ryan’s deer. Their appetites for raw meat never quite went away, so relief was instantaneous and complete as the bloody flesh hit their stomachs. Michael, of course, had his own kill, the Alpha eating well. The betas shared the elk Gavin had caught. That was until Ray tore a chunk of flesh off of Ryan’s coyote. Michael pounced, teeth sinking into Ray’s ear and tugging hard enough to draw a whine from the other wolf. Gavin’s raised hackles sunk once more. Ryan had earned that kill, he’d earned the right to eat undisturbed tonight. 

Lads and Gents alike felt drowsy after their meal, and - led by Jack - all curled up to sleep. Ryan rested his head against Jack’s back, laying perpendicular to the fellow Gent. Ray, after pacing past the group a few times with heavy-footed steps and his head raised, attempted to lay behind Ryan with jaws around his neck. Ryan whined high in his throat and writhed from the Lad’s grasp. Ray snarled and stood over Ryan, who in turn rolled onto his back, instincts dictating him once more. 

Gavin opened an eye and glanced over, content to give Ryan his sleeping space. That was until he realised just how persistent Ray was. He stood, shaking the dust from his fur and stalking to come between Ryan and Ray. He stood over Ryan’s submissive form and sunk low, his teeth bared. For the first time in wolf form, Gavin was the picture of Alpha. Dangerous, limitless, completely prepared to protect at any cost. Ray backed away, tail between his legs. 

The Alpha Lad stepped over Ryan and leant down, closing his jaws around Ryan’s throat and giving him the permission to get comfortable and go back to sleep. Ryan stood too, shaking himself off and bumping his muzzle with Gavin’s. Gavin’s tail wagged slowly a few times before he made his way back to Michael, glancing back to see Ryan follow him. The Lad was secretly pleased at that. He laid near enough to Michael to share that warmth, but with enough room for Ryan to feel safe between them. 

Gavin licked the back of his neck before once more resting his head on Ryan’s shoulder to fall asleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Nobody seemed to remember what had transpired between Ryan, Ray and Gavin in the morning. Or if they did, they certainly weren’t mentioning it. Jack did ‘accidentally’ bump Ray’s shoulder when walking past him, and Geoff may or may not have looked twice at the back of Ryan’s neck to check for lasting marks. Aside from that, it wasn’t mentioned. Gavin felt though as if something had been irreparably damaged. Something new had been forged from it though, and Gavin wasn’t sure he’d trade that for anything at the moment. 

He watched Ryan disappear in his car with fondness. Geoff nudged his shoulder and raised an eyebrow.  
“What?” Gavin asked.  
“Don’t go rushing into things, Gav. Ryan’s a big boy, and you’re...well, you’re still growing into your status.” He said, closing his car door and reversing out of the spot he’d parked in.  
“I’d rather it be me.” Gavin said, the second half of that not needing to be spoken.  
Geoff sighed, “You’ve got a point, but that’s not a good enough reason, Gav.”  
Gavin nodded, clapping Geoff on the shoulder. “I know, take it slow. No problem.” Gavin said, ready for a day of relaxation before heading back into work tomorrow. The day after a moon was one not expected to be laborious. Most of the population took it as a day off. So much so it had become expected. Even if people didn’t change on the full moon, their instincts would have given them havoc. It was hard enough for anyone to handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to tell me what you think, it never fails to put a smile on my face!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is the first chapter that gives the piece it's rating. Be warned, smut ensues! 
> 
> Thank you so much for all of the hits, comments and kudos! I've caught up with myself now, so chapter 6 may be a little longer in coming. 
> 
> Thanks as always to Geometrix
> 
> Enjoy!

The day after their post-lunar holiday, the Achievement Hunters dragged themselves into the office. All of them with some form of coffee or energy drink. After dumping themselves into their chairs - Michael lingering at the door to kiss Lindsay goodbye - the men realised that one hunter was noticeably missing.   
“Anyone heard from Ryan this morning?” Geoff asked, checking his phone. Jack checked his before shaking his head. Gavin wasn’t going to wait for all the guys to finish faffing around before they acted. He’d read up a little on suppressants on his post-lunar day, and he knew that Ryan would be susceptible to unpredictable heats.

Bursting in on Ryan unprepared wouldn’t do either of them any good though, and the last thing Gavin wanted was to make things worse. Gavin sought out Kerry, the only other omega he could think of in the office. Kerry.  
He didn’t make it halfway before his phone was ringing.   
“Hello?” Gavin said, stopping and leaning against the wall.   
“Uh, hey, Gav. Would you mind coming over? I’m sure Geoff will understand, I’m just having a bit of trouble, and think having an alpha around will help.”   
“Oh, if you want me to get Michael…” Gavin suggested. Geoff was right, he was still getting a feel for his status. Up until Ryan had come off his suppressants, it was as if there were 5 betas and an Alpha in the office. He was still testing his strength and dealing with his instincts.   
“If I wanted Michael, I’d have called him.” Ryan replied. Gavin wasn’t sure if it was just static, but it sounded like Ryan was breathing hard into the receiver.   
“All right, I’m sure one of them will give me a lift.” Gavin said, hanging up and jogging back to the office. 

“Geoff, I need a lift.” Gavin said, leaving absolutely no room for argument. Geoff stood frowning slightly at the abruptness of the normally jovial lad.  
“Sure, do you need anything else on the way?” Geoff asked, grabbing his keys.   
“On the way, I didn’t even say where we were going yet.”  
“Yeah, doesn’t take a genius, c’mon, some of us actually need to get back for a days work.” Geoff said, clapping Gavin on the back and ushering him out of the door.   
~~~~~~~~~~

They were a street or so away from Ryan’s place when Gavin became suddenly startled and let out a long, agonised whine. He shifted in his seat, hands grabbing the side of it and fingers digging in. It wasn’t long after that that Geoff understood. 

Ryan was lucky there weren’t any unbound Alphas in the area, or at least, not ones that would go to extreme measures. As they pulled up one was pacing in the yard, a scrawny boy of about 18. Probably the first time he’d smelt an omega in full heat. Having said that, Geoff couldn’t remember a time he’d scented a heat this strong. He wasn’t even an alpha and he wanted to rut. 

“Geoff stop the car.” Gavin said, his teeth clenched together. Some measure of fear was present in him. Geoff supposed it was his first time dealing with an omega in heat, he’d never seen Gavin with an omega before. Once with a beta, but he’d been drunk and it hadn’t ended well. Gavin had stumbled home scratched to ribbons and a little confused at the whole process. That talk had been awkward. 

Geoff ignored him and carried on driving until he was on Ryan’s drive, Gavin’s hand tight on the handle of the car door. The Alpha on the lawn had scented a rival and turned, snarling. Gavin opened the car door, standing and raising his shoulders, to try and pull rank through age and size alone. Geoff got out of the car on the other side and stood to Gavin’s flank. The Alpha was desperate, not stupid, and jogged off without so much of a glance backwards. 

Gavin turned to Geoff, instinct sated for now. “You’ll know what to do.” Geoff assured him, clapping his shoulder and turning him to face the house. 

Gavin nodded once, resolutely, and started off towards the door. He knocked a few times.   
“Ryan?” He called, trying to peer through a window. 

The door opened, and Gavin clutched at the doorframe to steady himself. Ryan’s hair was a mess, and his eyes were wild. He swayed as he stood, and Gavin realised his pupils overpowered his whole irises. With a look around Ryan, Gavin saw sheets trailed along the hall to where Ryan stood, some with darker stains on them.   
“Are you all right?” Gavin asked, though the sound had barely left his lips when Ryan dragged him in and pressed him to the wall, his face buried in Gavin’s neck. His pelvis moved slowly against Gavin’s hipbone, and for a moment the Alpha enjoyed it. 

Then he remembered. 

“This is not how this is going to go.” He said firmly, holding a now whining Ryan at arms length. Ryan’s hand was already moving down, the heel of it rubbing firmly against his cock. “Do you need me to get suppressants? Answer me honestly.” Gavin said, something other in his mind taking over. Something new and yet familiar to him. 

Ryan shook his head, “Just need a knot. Need a claim.” He bit out through gritted teeth. Sweat rolled down his cheek and soon disappeared into the fabric of his t-shirt.   
Gavin took a deep breath. That was a mistake. Suppressants he could get, he could run down to a pharmacy and get them over the counter. Knotting Ryan was something else. It meant something. Gavin had never knotted anyone before, rut with a beta didn’t bring on the knot, and that was something altogether worrying for him. This was new ground, and he had no-one there to guide him.  
But Ryan needed him.

The scent in the air was beginning to get to him, Gavin could feel it throughout his body. It hugged him externally and as he inhaled, internally too. He felt like a shell, filled with the thick smog of Ryan’s heat. 

Gavin flipped them so that Ryan was against the wall. Being crowded against the wall by an omega was not a position any alpha wanted to be in, and not a position Gavin could allow himself to be in. His instincts were coming to the forefront, and his fingertips trailed up Ryan’s throat before gripping it, the dip between thumb and forefinger tight under his jaw.   
“You know we can’t do this without claiming, Ryan. My instincts won’t have it.” Gavin said, his lips grazing against Ryan’s as he did. 

Ryan arched his head back as far as it would go, nothing but breathless whines escaping him. He nodded as best he could and Gavin pushed him backwards.   
“On the bed.” He commanded, barely recognisable aside from his physicality.   
Ryan stumbled through his flat as soon as he was released, falling down on his back and hitting the mattress with a soft grunt. 

Gavin’s shoulders were raised again, and he stalked forward. One foot carefully placed before the other until he was close enough. He crawled onto the bed, cock already hard in his pants. He wasn’t about to mess around with stripping down and worshiping Ryan’s body. They had time for that later. Right now they both needed release, and Ryan’s whines were getting more desperate. 

Gavin popped the button on Ryan’s trousers and yanked them down, erring only slightly.   
“Lube?” He asked. Through all his desperation and wanton sound effects, Ryan managed to roll his eyes.  
“I self lubricate in heat, asshole.”   
Gavin snarled, his hand flying back to Ryan’s throat, not quite digging in hard enough to bruise, but leaving crescent nail marks in his wake.   
“I am not some beta you can disrespect.” 

Ryan yelped. High and sharp. 

“S-sorry.” He stammered, beginning to pant. Gavin pushed his trousers down his thighs and kicked them off. His wolf was in control now, and his wolf did not have time for clothes. Ryan took the hint and kicked off his own trousers, spreading his legs wide and taking his cock in hand.   
Gavin snatched his wrist and pinned it above his head.   
“You’re going to come from my knot inside you, Ry, or you’re not going to come at all.” Gavin said, leaning down and nipping on Ryan’s shoulder, grinning around the flesh in his mouth. 

His free hand slipped down between Ryan’s legs and he pushed a finger into him, groaning at the slick give of the omega beneath him. Gavin pushed a second in beside the first. Ryan moaned. With a particularly rough jab, Gavin caught Ryan’s prostate, the action made obvious by the reaction. 

Ryan’s back arched, he inhaled sharply, and his hips rocked down. Every inch of him begging for it. As the older man looked down he could see Gavin’s smirk visible between his legs. He felt those smirking lips kiss the inside of his thigh, and suck a violent mark there.   
As much as Gavin loved teasing the omega, it wasn’t going to do anything to sate his heat, or the feral animal awoken inside Gavin. 

Gavin jerked his cock until it was fully hard (which didn’t take much after seeing the way Ryan’s opening swallowed his fingers) and hooked Ryan’s leg over his shoulder. He pressed forwards, folding the Gent almost in half. Whilst Gavin appreciated it can’t have been comfortable, the wolf didn’t care. Gavin leant down, claiming Ryan’s mouth before he claimed the rest of him.   
He pushed in with one deep thrust, before starting up a punishing pace. Wolves didn’t mate for pleasure, they mated for purpose. This purpose was territorial. 

Ryan was the first to throw his head back and howl, cum painting his stomach with the evidence of what they’d done. One of Gavin’s hands braced him on the bed, the other cupped Ryan’s cheek and jaw, focusing the Gent.   
“Stay with me.” Gavin said, holding eye contact as his rut became more forceful.   
Gavin’s teeth were gritted together, the beginnings of his knot forming. His wolf was starting to become satisfied, and Gavin felt guilty for what he knew came next. He shuddered as he started to come, and instinct forced his teeth deep into Ryan’s shoulder. 

It was barbaric, but it was the claim. 

He gripped Ryan’s hand, which crushed his in response to the pain, hardly helped at all by the growing knot lodged in Ryan’s ass.   
It lasted a moment, but Gavin could taste blood on his teeth and he couldn’t move to help. He wanted to get some antiseptic, or some pain relief, or at least a plaster, but the knot was holding him tight inside Ryan.   
“I’m sorry.” He murmured, running his finger feather-light over the large crescent his teeth had made, no doubt a matching one would complete the parentheses on the other side of his claim’s shoulder. He dared to pull away and look at Ryan. 

Ryan smiled, his hand coming up and stroking Gavin’s back, encouraging him to lie against his chest. “Thank you.” He replied, wrapping both of his arms tight under Gavin’s and over his shoulder blades. He clung to the younger man, face buried in Gavin’s neck. 

Neither of them had felt that content in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make the world go around! (Especially since I'm not at all confident with smut)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay! I've had to do the first drafts of my portfolio for Uni and it's been eating up my time and motivation. I'm making an effort to get back on track now though. 
> 
> As ever, thank you to the hits, Kudos and commenters! (With a special thanks to the commenters)  
> You rock, Geometrix
> 
> Enjoy!

“Someone looks happy today.” Michael commented, upon seeing Ryan back in the office the day after. Gavin ducked his head to try and hide his grin, but he managed to catch Ryan’s eye and failed. 

“Yeah, had a good day yesterday.” Ryan replied, folding his hands behind his head and leaning back on his chair.   
“It’s good to know that when we were working our asses off picking up your slack, you were off having a laugh.” Ray said, not bothering to turn from his screen.   
“Are you jealous, Ray?” Gavin asked, his smirk seeping into his voice.   
“Now what would I be jealous of, Gav?” Ray asked, turning then to address the Alpha.   
Gavin barked a short, sharp laugh and half-curled on his chair.   
“What wouldn’t you be jealous of? I mean, I’m a bloody Alpha!” He laughed. He could feel Ray bristle, and look to Michael.   
“Nice one, Gav.” Michael snorted. Ray’s gaze fell on Geoff.   
“Can we get some work done today? We’re already falling behind.” He implored, firing up minecraft and turning to Jack for backup.   
“Yeah, c’mon guys, we need to get something done, and Ray, if we can avoid the comments about Ryan’s status this video, it’ll make our lives a hell of a lot easier.” He said.  
“Shouldn’t be too hard, he’s not stinking up the place any more.” Ray replied, turning back to his screen and picking up his controller.   
“I’m gonna grab a drink before we start.” Gavin said, standing. He couldn’t resist touching Ryan’s shoulder on the way past, fingers brushing where the two neat brackets his teeth had made stood proud on the Gent’s skin. 

Ryan glanced up at Gavin on the way past, his hand coming up to touch Gavin’s before the younger man disappeared out of the door. Michael waited for a few beats, making sure Gavin was far enough away.  
“Didn’t think my boi had it in him, if I’m honest with you.” He said, leaning back on his chair and laughing. “God, he can’t have been any good.”   
Ryan, who’d been laughing along, stopped at that. “Well, I don’t think either of us were at our best, Michael.” He said, cocking his head slightly as he studied the Alpha. His need to defer wasn’t as strong now. After all, he “belonged” to someone else.   
“I dunno. You didn’t see Gav after the last time.”Geoff replied.   
“The last time?” Ryan asked, his throat constricting and hands becoming fists. It wasn’t unheard of for an Alpha to have more than one omega, but since there were double the number of Alphas than omegas, it was a rare occurrence. And honestly, Ryan would be surprised if Gavin was already Alpha to someone else.   
“A beta, Ryan. Gav got drunk and screwed a beta. I think he might have tried to have a bite when the instincts kicked in, but the beta kicked the shit outta him.” Geoff explained, “He skulked home with his tail between his legs.” 

Ryan relaxed at that. So he was alone as Gavin’s omega. He’d thought so, but it was nice to hear it confirmed. Gavin walked back into the room and behind Ryan’s chair, draping his arms around the Gent’s neck.   
“Whatcha talking about?” He asked, looking around the room, as though nothing were different.  
“I was assuring them all that you are more than satisfying in the bedroom department.” 

Gavin beamed at that, leaning down and kissing Ryan, capturing his mouth slowly. Ryan kissed back, turning his chair to face Gavin and chasing his lips when Gavin pulled away. Ray had not turned from his screen.   
“Can we just get the fuck on with it? We make YouTube videos, not pornos.” He said, his bottom jaw jutting in indignation. 

It would have been difficult to pin Gavin’s age at anything above 12 when he retorted with “jealous” badly concealed in a cough.   
“Here we go again.” Geoff sighed, rolling his eyes and folding his arms.   
“Don’t go there, Ray.” Michael warned, “You’re not gonna win.”   
Ray - apparently - didn’t hear them, and stood up out of his chair.   
“Yeah, you know what, I might be jealous. But at least I’m not so desperate to prove myself that I knot the first thing in sight. You really think you’re gonna be able to handle him. You think you’re gonna handle when he’s fucking begging for cubs? You think he’s still gonna want you in a few months, Ryan, when he’s pining after younger omegas? Omegas with tits?” 

Gavin snarled, a deep tearing sound that left his vocal chords feeling abused. It was enough to get Ray to sit down and shut up though. He knew later on they’d be filming a VS. Gavin vs. Ray. It seemed appropriate, but Gavin doubted that he could challenge Ray to a deathmatch out the front. Somehow the Alpha didn’t think Geoff would agree to that. It was getting hard enough to keep his personal life out of his work as it was.   
“You know he’s lying, Ry.” Gavin said, stroking Ryan’s cheek with his palm and kissing him once more. “But we do actually have to get some work done.” He said, his thumb pressing lightly into the mark on Ryan’s shoulder to remind him it was there. 

Ryan watched Gavin step back across the room and take his seat, smiling lopsidedly as he turned and let the game consume him.   
~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryan got ready for filming later that day, it was time for On The Spot again, and while he loved filming it, he wished he didn’t have to do it with Ray. This week he was playing opposite Meg too. Everyone knew that Meg and Gavin had had something a few months ago, and nobody was quite sure how it had ended. Ryan was just pleased to know that they didn’t go all the way. Nevertheless, it was going to make a normally enjoyable filming almost unbearable. Gavin - whether out of protectiveness or supportiveness - was sat just behind the cameras. 

Nothing could be said to particularly go wrong in the first round of the game. Ryan revealed his passion for hunting, but that was nothing new, and Gavin spent his time grinning broadly. 

“...Let’s find out what our first category is…” Jon introduced the final round, all the while Ryan was grimacing at the taste of sardine lingering in his mouth.   
“It tastes a little bit like someone murdered an oyster in my mouth.” Ryan grumbled. Gavin pressed his hand over his face to suppress a snort and shook his head at Ryan. Whilst the screen would be overlayed with the category, Ryan turned his head and waggled his eyebrows at Gavin. He licked his lips theatrically, and Gavin (having the gag reflex that he did) turned to the side and dry heaved. He tried to take a few deep breaths to clear his airways and the nausea, but the smell of sardines had reached him, and he had to swallow back yet another retch. 

“Our first category is...surprising things to yell when climaxing!” Jon said, his smile radiating through his voice. Michael walked onto set, careful to be silent. He joined Gavin’s side and smiled at Lindsay.   
Bantering aside, Jon announced the first letter as G. And before the timer even started, in chimes Ryan with “Glad you’re my sister.” Gavin pressed the heel of his hand to his forehead. What have I claimed? He asked himself with a silent chuckle. Ryan looked out to Gavin and laughed at himself, his own Alpha suppressing the laughter right back.

Others behind them began to laugh and Michael clapped, shaking his head. “That’s your responsibility now.” Michael murmured in Gavin’s ear.   
Still recovering from Ryan’s beautiful initial reaction, Gavin wasn’t paying attention until Ray threw his head back and bellowed his name. He looked up, wondering if Ray needed something from him, until he realised they were still on the same round.

Meg’s laughter thankfully distracted most people from Ryan, sat at the back, chuckling nervously and clutching his shin with white knuckles. Her laughter was also loud enough to cover the growl that was muffled against Michael’s hand. Michael, who had reacted faster than Gavin had, and had held Gavin back with a firm hand on his mouth and another around his stomach. That felt oddly like a dig at Gavin, and not one of the good natured ones the guys normally shared either. It cut far too close to the bone.

Ryan glanced out towards Gavin, instincts telling him to check with his Alpha. Michael released Gavin, who immediately and firmly nodded at Ryan; the last thing they needed was Ryan dropping his head back in submission live on air. Let alone the part where Gavin would have to run on and affirm him before they could continue. Or even worse, the part where Ray tried to affirm Ryan himself and there being an X-Ray and Vav brawl live, right before the stream for it. Ryan looked back at Meg as she spoke, her words disappearing over his head, his eyes snapped back to Gavin again just to make sure he was all right not to submit this time. 

Gavin smiled and nodded, grateful he was needed on set, and wouldn’t have to live stream after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave me your thoughts!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like I'm back on task! Here's another chapter for you my lovelies!   
> A big thanks as ever to anyone who's still reading and commenting and kudosing (I love you guys)
> 
> And a huge thanks to Geometrix (Who's just publishing a new fic that you should all go and look at!)
> 
> This was a fun one to write and I hope you all enjoy it!

Gavin had been antsy all day. The guys had noticed, and yet only Michael knew why. It was the point furthest from the moon and Ryan’s pheromones had spiked. It was the time that if an omega was pregnant, they would begin to show signs, the spike in pheromones happened, pregnant or not, to ensure that any Alphas in the area would be adverse to harming the omega. For Gavin though, it meant he just wanted to look after his omega. To spend a day wrapped up with Ryan and no interference. 

Ryan hadn’t noticed a thing. He’d noticed Gavin’s reactions, and knew he was the cause, but wasn’t sure what he could do about it. He was, however, more predisposed to react to Gavin’s scent, and was glad for the over-sized hoodies his Alpha bought and wore to bed. On days like this Ryan could text and ask Gavin to bring one in. Ryan had slipped it on as soon as it’d been handed to him, and had the hood up, revelling in his Alpha’s scent. 

“Okay, let’s break for lunch.” Geoff said, clapping his hands and making sure everything was saved as it should be. Gavin shot up, standing behind Ryan’s chair and running his hands down his chest.   
“Ry, I’m hungry.” He whined, nibbling at Ryan’s ear and dragging the hoodie up just a little so that Gavin’s fingers could play at Ryan’s abdomen. 

The muscles tensed under Gavin’s soft touch and Ryan turned his head to Gavin’s to kiss him.   
“Looks like Gavvy Wavvy ain’t hungry for food.” Michael commented, to which Gavin just smirked and kissed Ryan all the harder.   
“Let’s go.” He said, taking Ryan’s hand and leading him out.  
“Not in the office!” Geoff called after them. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Gavin dragged Ryan close, stumbling into a disused storage cupboard with him and kissing every inch of his neck. Ryan arched his head back and wedged his thigh between Gavin’s legs, even though that made Gavin fall against him, shoving him into the wall. Ryan grunted as the air was forced from him and shook his head at his clumsy Alpha. 

“Let me look after you.” Gavin whined, “You’ve been driving me mad all day.” 

Ryan cocked his head and cupped Gavin’s cheek. “I have?” He asked, a smug look crossing his face.   
“Cheeky git.” Gavin replied, smacking Ryan’s arm playfully before sinking to his knees. “Please, Ry, please just let me do this for you. You’re my omega, I’ve gotta look after you.” 

Ryan stroked through Gavin’s hair, already half hard from his hormones, and not as much of a slave to his intense instincts as he normally was. “Mm, how could I turn that down?” 

Gavin smirked and popped open Ryan’s button, feeling his omega start to grow harder and hotter underneath his hand. Gavin pulled Ryan’s trousers down and nuzzled into his thigh, his scent obscenely strong. 

Gavin mouthed at the stark outline of Ryan’s cock through the tight elastic boxers he wore, noticing the way Ryan’s top lip started to move into a snarl.   
“More, Gav.” He growled, his hand tightening in Gavin’s hair. 

Gavin jerked his head up, gripping the waistband of the boxers with his teeth and tugging. Ryan helped a little when they didn’t much budge and rocked his hips away from the wall so they slipped over his ass. Soon they were pooled with his jeans down at his ankles. Gavin sat back a little to admire his man, his omega. A low grumble vibrated from his throat and he stroked his hands down Ryan’s thighs. Gavin hadn’t done this before, but he was pretty confident he knew the method. 

He started with his lips barely touching Ryan, his hand coming up to do most of the work. Gavin could tell when enough teasing was enough though - mainly because Ryan was gritting his teeth and grabbing onto whatever was beside him to help control himself. At this point Gavin gave the head of Ryan’s cock a wet kiss, before beginning to take him in. 

Gavin was fine at first, bobbing shallowly and experimenting with his tongue - his hand dealing with the rest. Ryan’s hand still gripped his hair, tracking his motions but not guiding them. That was until Gavin flicked his tongue over Ryan’s slit, causing the omega to buck forwards, hands tightening in Gavin’s hair. 

Being who Gavin was, and with the gag reflex that Gavin had, he immediately shoved off from Ryan’s thighs. With a thud he landed on all fours, back arching as he retched. Ryan haphazardly pulled up his trousers, shoved his now half-hard cock away and knelt beside Gavin, rubbing his back.   
“I’m sorry, Gav, I’m so sorry.” he said. 

The Alpha shook his head and knelt up, finding himself tugged into Ryan’s warm embrace. Tears were making their way down his cheeks, but that was from the choking alone. Light - more vibrant than that of the artificial bulb above their head - illuminated them. 

“O-oh shit!” Michael laughed, “Lindsay said she heard something weird in here, God, Gavvy, can’t even look after your boy properly?” He asked.   
“Fuck - right - off.” Gavin gulped.   
“Yep, way ahead of you. I gotta tell the guys.” Michael said, still screeching with laughter and clutching his stomach. 

Michael shut the door behind him, stumbling back to the office.   
“Guys, guys! I just found Gav, still gagging with Ryan’s pants halfway down his thighs in the supply closet!” He laughed, falling into his chair. Jack was the first to break. High pitched bouts of laughter falling from him as easily as rain fell from the sky. Ray snorted, Geoff pinching the bridge of his nose.   
“Oh for God’s sakes.” He sighed, “Please tell me they at least cleaned up after themselves.”  
“I doubt it even got that far, Geoff. Looks like Gav choked at the first hurdle.” Michael said, trying to drink through his own laughter. 

Gavin walked back into the room, looking around as though he’d missed the joke - as though he had no idea what had just transpired. The ignorant look probably would have worked, if not for the tears in his eyes and the way he cleared his throat or coughed every few moments. 

Geoff was the first to joke directly at the Alpha.   
“My name’s Gavin,” He said, mimicking the Brit’s accent - badly, “And I like to suck cock on me lunch breaks-” 

If Gavin’s face were the weather, storm clouds would have gathered. 

“-‘cept, I can’t do it well, cos me omegas cock makes me gag.” Geoff continued, revelling in the mirth of the room and the irritation on the Alpha’s face. 

Michael, for his part, had gone silent in his laughter. Simply slapping his thigh and rocking slightly on his chair. Jack was still framing the room in the laugh that didn’t match his appearance at all. Ray was drinking, determined not to look like he was holding back laughter. Gavin sat down in his chair heavily.   
“Fuck off.” He croaked, voice raw. His omega walked into the room, looking infinitely more innocent. Then again, greedy hands had not been running through and tugging his hair. Gavin’s hair was regularly messy, but this was a whole new level.   
“Ryan - they’re making fun of me.” He whined. 

“Yeah, Ryan, they’re making fun of poor Gavvy there. Poor thing. Didn’t see it coming.” Geoff said, still with his faux British accent.   
Ryan paused for a moment, before starting to crack up himself.   
“Nah, neither of us saw anything coming today.” He said, watching his Alpha’s face flush darker red. 

“You’re meant to be on my side!” Gavin spluttered.   
“And you’re meant to be on my cock.” Ryan purred, kissing Gavin’s cheek as he ducked in close, tasting the salt of tears there.  
“You gonna let him talk to you like that, Gav?” Michael asked, who was already not impressed by the display of dominance (or lack thereof) he’d witnessed in the closet.   
“Are you being cheeky, omega?” Gavin asked, turning and frowning at Ryan. Ryan immediately sensed the change and dropped his head back to bare his throat. “That’s what I thought.” Gavin said, taking a swig of the drink Ryan had got him and allowing Ryan to stand like that for a moment. When the laughter had died down, Gavin stood and nipped Ryan’s throat, allowing him to continue. 

“Remember where you stand.” Gavin said, though it sat uneasy with him. He couldn’t be made fun of in front of the guys. Not by his omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY! 
> 
> I've had a real issue lately with motivation and university (which is sapping my motivation)  
> I'm trying my hardest to get back into it and getting myself to write. 
> 
> However, I can now present to you chapter 8 - after a long wait! 
> 
> Please enjoy and leave me your feedback as always (seriously guys, comments help so much!)
> 
> Thanks as ever to all of my readers, commenters and kudosers, and to Geometrix who is the best cheerleader I could ask for. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Michael, could you do me a favour? I want to get something for Ryan, kinda as a joke, and I reckon you’re the only one who’s not going to judge me.” Gavin said into his phone at around lunch time on a Sunday.   
“Yeah, sure, whatever you need buddy.” Michael replied.   
“Great, come and pick me up?” Gavin asked, already grabbing his house keys and wallet. A familiar jingle answered him, of Michael picking up his keys.  
“Give me fifteen minutes, tops.” 

~~~~~~~~~~

Gavin stood before the pet store with an objective in mind. Whilst there were specific stores designed for omega accessories, they were vastly more expensive, and wouldn’t have what Gavin had in mind. 

Anyway, it wasn’t like it was going to be worn. It was only a joke, and a casual reminder. 

He’d been mulling it over for a week or so now, after the incident in the closet he felt Ryan needed a more prominent reminder of Gavin’s status. Or at least the guys in the office needed to be reassured that Gavin was in fact an Alpha. One capable of handling Ryan, at that. 

So he’d decided on a collar. One not to be worn, but to be put on Ryan’s desk, one that could be easily hidden when they filmed the office, but one that would be there, in view. Most Alpha’s didn’t collar their omegas any more. Only the truly traditional ones tended to, the ones who saw omegas as exotic pets, or sex toys, insatiable, living sex toys. Either that or breeders. 

Gavin didn’t see the harm in his buying a collar though, after all, it was just a joke. Nobody took Gavin for a traditional Alpha. If he was he’d have forbidden Ryan from working, and would either have him locked away at home or kneeling at his feet. Therefore, there was no harm. Besides, he’d checked with Michael and Michael thought it was hilarious. 

With a deep breath, Gavin walked in, going straight to the dog section. It wasn’t long until he saw the one he wanted. Thick, black, and studded with silver spikes. Gavin ignored the way his mind pictured how gorgeous the contrast of the dark leather would look against Ryan’s skin, and had a tag made. If found, return to Gavin Free. On the flip side it had ‘Ryan’, engraved in cursive. 

Gavin paid, taking his purchase out of the bag in the car and looking at it. His fingertips stroked the studs and the tag, and Michael looked over.   
“There’s no shame in a casual bit of fetish, Gav.” He said, as if he could read his boi’s thoughts. Gavin snorted and dumped the collar back in the bag.   
“Me, dominating Ryan, please, Michael, aside from the instincts, I’ve got nothing.”   
Michael shrugged and carried on driving, both of them going back to Gavin’s for a night of gaming and bevs. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Ryan was sat at his desk long before Gavin walked in on Monday morning. His Alpha looked particularly suspicious this morning, and it wasn’t long before Ryan knew why. The leather collar dumped on his desk. 

Ryan picked it up, turning to look at Gavin in confusion. He laughed slightly, stroking over the studs the same way Gavin had.   
Gavin grinned.   
“Just so we remember who’s been claimed by who here. You’re not meant to wear it. I would’ve got you a human one if I wanted that.”   
“Either that or Gav’s started reading 50 shades.” Geoff commented, chewing on some morning snack in the corner. 

Ryan laughed from his belly then, popping the collar just in front of his monitor. “Thanks Gav.” He said, “I’ll be sure to turn my balls into cufflinks next weekend and hand them over Monday morning.”   
“Nah, don’t worry about that, Ry, I quite like them where they are.” Gavin grinned, planting a snog on Ryan’s lips. “You’re welcome though.” He murmured as he pulled away, going to join Michael at their desk. 

Everything went off without a hitch until the following Wednesday. Gavin had gone to grab him, Ryan and Michael some lunch. Ryan had stayed in the office, joking around with the guys about his collar. They all understood it was a joke. None of them for a second thought that Gavin was a traditional Alpha. Ray finally stood. 

“Hey, Ryan, I think you should try it on. Surprise Gav for when he comes back in.” He suggested, standing up and snatching the collar off of the desk. Ryan looked uneasy at that. After all, the collar wasn’t meant for humans, and Gavin had said it was a reminder, not an accessory.   
“C’mon, Ry, Gav wouldn’t have bought it if he didn’t want to see you in it at least once.” Ray said, unbuckling it. 

Gavin backed into the room, arms full of drive through meals. He dumped them down on the end of his desk without really surveying the room first. What he turned to made his stomach plummet.

“See, Ryan, you look so pretty with it on. Gonna make Gav so happy when you’re full of his cubs, in his collar.” Ray said, finishing fixing the buckle so the collar sat snug to Ryan’s neck. The shift in Ryan’s pheromones was obvious. Omegas automatically got broody when forced to think about or discuss cubs. It was their biological goal in life. To please their Alphas with as many cubs as possible. Ray bringing it up in the days leading up to the moon was cruel at best. If he persisted it could have sent Ryan into an early heat. 

Geoff saw it before anyone else, having seen this happen once before when he was in the military.   
“Get out, Ray.” He said firmly. “Michael, you too. Jack, get Ryan.” He added, voice slipping into one used for giving commands in a time long since passed. 

Gavin’s fangs had lengthened, distorting his face. His thoughts were no more than a primal hum. Threat. Claim. Collar. Ray. Threat. The very image of Ray fastening his collar onto his omega was enough to snap him. Even the wolf knew that collaring was something intimate, something not to be taken lightly. 

Jack grabbed Ryan’s arm, but Ryan shook him off.   
“No.” He asserted, “No, it’s not happening.” Whether he was referring to his relocation to a safe distance, or Gavin’s premature transformation, nobody was quite certain.   
“I can assure you it is, Ryan, and we need to get out before he ends up killing one of us.” Geoff said, trying to take Ryan’s other arm.   
Only the Gents remained, two of them trying to convince the other. 

Gavin’s iris’s were yellow, body covered in thick fur. He fell to all fours and began whining. The pain of changing on the moon was bad enough, the pain of changing outside of the lunar cycle was near unbearable. It so rarely happened that it hadn’t crossed any of their minds that what Ray was doing could have caused this.   
“Go.” Ryan growled, “He’s my Alpha, he won’t hurt me.” He said, with more confidence than he possessed. 

Gavin lunged, the two beta Gents moving to the door. Ryan flinched, and Gavin’s teeth closed around the leather at his neck and tugged until it snapped, the strip falling to the floor. After he was satisfied that Ray’s act of challenge was dealt with, he wanted to deal with the man himself. Gavin padded towards the closed door and paced before it, snarling and scratching at it. He’d never change back if he remained this wound up. 

Ryan grabbed Gavin by the ear and tugged his head around to ensure he had the focus of his Alpha.   
“Enough. I am yours, Gavin. Not his. Leave this until the moon.” Ryan said. Gavin’s pain caught up with him and he staggered to the side before laying down. Blood dotted his coat here and there, where his regular form had been reluctant to change.   
“Just think of the heat after, Gav, you and me for a few days. It’ll be longer this time, since I’m claimed now. Think about if we get cubs this month. Geoff said he could just about give us the time off. It’ll be perfect.” Ryan said, sitting down against the wall and dragging Gavin’s head and front paws across his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me something to go on! A minute out of your day could mean hours of motivation for me!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the incredible feedback on chapter 8! Keep the comments coming, they've definitely helped me to crack on with the future chapters! 
> 
> Another thanks as always to Geometrix! 
> 
> Enjoy!

“How could you be so stupid?” Geoff asked, rounding on Ray as soon as they were outside. Jack flanked him. For all they know Ryan could be torn to shreds in there. Prematurely transfiguring wolves were volatile, the fact that they were claimed may just have saved Ryan’s life.   
“I didn’t see any of you stopping me.” Ray retorted, folding his arms across his chest. 

Michael chewed the side of his thumb. He was torn between Ray having a valid point, and his boi being hurt back in there.   
“Nobody would ever dream of doing that to Lindsay.” Michael said, “Ray’s got a point, if Gavin stepped up as an Alpha, nobody would touch Ryan. But you hurt Gavin, Ray, and it might have just been the thing to make him step up.”   
Geoff sighed, “Any equipment damage is coming out of your paycheck.” He said. 

Burnie stormed out. “What the hell happened in there? Lindsay walks by to see if you guys are ready to film Go and it’s like fucking Austin Zoo. Judging by who’s out here I’m guessing that’s Gavin.”   
Geoff nodded, “Yep. Don’t worry, Burnie, I’m dealing with it.” He said.   
“Just make sure he’s not hurt.” Burnie sighed.   
“Ryan, was he…?” Jack started. 

Burnie shook his head, “No, no, looks like he has it under control. Luckily. Good thing Ryan was here actually, who knows what would’ve calmed Gav down otherwise?” 

~~~~~~~~~~

Jack was the first one to come in and check, Gavin’s head perking up when he smelled a familiar scent. He whined slightly, his joints aching far too much to be comfortable. Ryan was doing his best to dispel the headache that came from shifting before the moon enabled it, fingers digging in through the thick fur and rubbing away the tension of switching from one mindset to another. 

Jack saw that Gavin wasn’t human and went out to report to the others. 

It was recommended for the pre-lunar transformee to sleep it off. Whilst Gavin could run home, he wouldn’t be able to take Ryan with him, and to be without his claim at this point would simply agitate him further. Ryan was trying to think through who had a car big enough to fit Gavin in comfortably, but he was coming up blank. They had no option but to wait it out. 

Waiting it out, however, was not as easy as it sounded. Michael was the first one to come back into the office. When he did he looked worse for wear, at seeing the dried blood matted in Gavin’s fur. He didn’t stay long, he mostly wanted to check that Lindsay was all right, and then to check on Gavin, the wolf saw no threat from the other Alpha. Michael was the scent he was most familiar with, besides Ryan, and he nudged under Michael’s hand a little to reassure him.

Geoff was the third to come and check on them, the second to come into the room. He checked Ryan over for injuries briefly, though received a sharp snarl from Gavin. To the wolf, anyone touching his mate was a threat, especially a mate reeking of the need for cubs. Ryan assured Geoff he was fine, and the Gent moved along. 

When Ray came to test the waters though, Gavin’s reaction was not so placid. He leapt up, standing on Ryan’s leg. The omega hissed in pain and Gavin leapt forwards toward the door. That scent was enemy. That scent was not one he wanted anywhere near his omega.   
“Get lost, Ray.” Ryan called, furious that his hard work calming Gavin down, and resting him up had all gone to waste. 

Michael came back after that, the Alpha and omega both trying to placate the wolf.   
“Come on, Gav, you’ve gotta come back to us now. I know it’s a lot earlier than we’d expect, but we’re worried about you, boi. C’mon, Ryan needs you.” Michael said, stroking Gavin’s cheek.   
“I’m proud of you.” Ryan began, in unison with Michael. “Standing up for me like that, even though it hurt you. I couldn’t ask for a better Alpha. You’ve done me so proud today, Gav, but I need you back now. I need to know you’re okay.” Ryan said, pouring his words in one deep purr into Gavin’s ear. 

Gavin wanted to come back desperately, but he knew that would hurt just as much as changing did. The threat of that pain put up a mental barrier in his mind, one that his human simply couldn’t overcome. Not with the residual pain from the initial change still lingering. Ryan carried on stroking him, massaging wherever Gavin was holding tenderly. 

Lindsay came in at one point with water for the guys and a spare change of clothes for Gavin when he came back. She’d even tipped a bottle of water into a bowl for Gavin, hoping it’d help. Michael pulled her down and kissed her sweetly. 

“How’s he holding up?” She asked. Ryan caught his bottom lip between his teeth and shook his head.   
“He’s changed days before the moon, he’s probably not going to be right until then.” Ryan said, “But he’s Gav, he’ll bounce back.” He added, attempting - and failing - to hide his worry for the lad across his lap.   
“I would not want to be Ray this full moon.” Michael said. “I know Gav’s not got the brawn you guys have, but he’s not gonna let this one slide.” Michael added, pausing before asking a question that had been on his mind. “What’s he like, Ry? As an Alpha, that is. We only see him at work, I know he’s been over at yours a lot more recently.” 

Ryan smiled, ducking his head.   
“He’s not what I ever envisioned.” Ryan said, “And he is liberal, I’ll give him that, it doesn’t feel like he’s in charge ordinarily. I just feel safe. Looked after. He doesn’t ever push, or command me to do stuff, it’s almost like we’re not claimed at all. He’s just a boyfriend or something.” 

Michael nodded, mulling it over. He’d thought that was what Gavin was like, when he didn’t have anyone he needed to show off for.  
“He’ll step up.” Michael said.  
“He doesn’t need to.” Ryan retorted, “Today he’s proven he can be the Alpha I need when I need him to. I’m not interested in being a pet.” Ryan said, and if a hint of defensiveness edged into his voice, well, he wasn’t going to admit it.   
“Yeah, leave him alone, they’re obviously getting on fine.” Lindsay said, shoving Michael gently. It nudged the wolf, who’d been asleep. He grumbled and shuffled closer towards Ryan’s scent. 

It was long after the sun had gone down that Gavin began to shift back. Lindsay had gone home, Michael, Geoff and Ryan had stayed. Even then they’d only got Jack to leave through promising to keep him updated. Besides, someone had to take Ray home. None of them expected that car journey to be particularly pleasant. 

Ryan had fallen asleep over the wolf, face buried in his fur. Michael too was pillowed on Gavin’s furry shoulder. Only Geoff remained awake, the occasional swig of alcohol keeping him going, though not enough to tip him into drunkenness. He still needed to drive home, after all. 

Michael became aware of the shift when his head was dumped from a soft, muscular pillow to the hard floor. He startled awake, and saw the familiar form of his boi before him. He grabbed for the clothes and made them available, for when Gavin woke up. Geoff came over and shook Ryan’s shoulder. Ryan awoke just as abruptly as Michael had, and looked down at his Alpha. From the beast he’d been moments before, he now looked far younger than his years, and Ryan couldn’t help but gently pick him up into a hug. Tufts of fur still clung to Gavin, and when he opened his eyes they still held a yellowish hue to them. 

Michael pressed the clothes at Gavin and Ryan helped Gavin into them.   
“Take him back to yours, tonight, and keep him there until the moon. He’s not going to be human for the next few days.” Geoff said. “I saw this once. A guy went full wolf after a friend of his got shot. It took him at least a day to come back, and after that he was...well, he was weird until the moon. I think that regulates them again.” Geoff said. “But they flew him back to his mate, that calmed him a bit, I think.”  
Ryan nodded, he wouldn’t have Gavin anywhere else at this point.   
“Michael, would you get clothes and stuff from Gavin’s place and drop it at Ryans? I’d need to get home.” Geoff said, clapping Michael on the shoulder as he stood. 

Gavin groaned and pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes. He didn’t say anything, pain still sapping his ability to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! It only takes a moment!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I've been so bad lately, but a Merry Christmas to all of you who celebrate. If not, I hope you had a great day and a relaxing holidays. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter! 
> 
> Thanks as ever to all of my commenters (you keep me going!)
> 
> Geometrix you know you're awesome. 
> 
> Enjoy!

By the time Ryan got home, Gavin had managed to utter a few monosyllabic sentences, mostly consisting of ‘Mine’ and ‘Not Ray’s’. Ryan could only nod and hum in the affirmative. After all, Gavin was right, even if not eloquent. Occasionally he whined, when they went over a speed bump or turned a sharp corner, but Ryan tried to keep it steady. 

He pulled up in his drive and moved around to lift Gavin out of the passenger side. It was hard to juggle a lanky Brit and his keys, but Ryan managed, and took Gavin straight through to the bedroom. The moment they crossed the threshold, Gavin’s body went slack, and Ryan would have panicked, if not for the smile on the Brit’s face. 

“You okay, Gav?” Ryan asked, laying Gavin down on the bed and perching beside him. The wolf in boy’s clothing wasn’t having any of that though, and he tugged Ryan down to lay with him.   
“Fine.” Gavin mumbled, laying his thigh across Ryan’s hips and nuzzling into his neck. He began to plant kisses down Ryan’s throat, from his ear to his shoulder then back up. On the second trip down Ryan winced. Gavin sunk his teeth in and sucked...hard. 

Ryan leant back and closed his eyes, allowing Gavin to do whatever he needed to reassure him.   
“Gently there, Gav,” Ryan said, stroking through Gavin’s hair with his arm wrapped around Gavin’s back. His stomach rumbled and Gavin pulled away, frowning and cocking his head. 

When Ryan’s stomach quietened down, Gavin went back to his ministrations, albeit gentler this time. It wasn’t long, however, until Ryan’s body made it’s needs known again. It had been a long day, and though they’d been brought snacks by anyone brave enough, it hadn’t been enough. Ryan sat up, much to the dismay of a whining Gavin. 

Gavin followed Ryan through to the kitchen, scenting something raw and bloody. Ryan had planned to cook the steaks up for a surprise date night. Just because they were claimed, didn’t mean he didn’t have to properly woo his Alpha. Gavin, however, had other plans, and nabbed them from the fridge, grabbing one from the packaging and tearing at it. Ryan watched Gavin, grabbing a dish towel and wiping the blood from his chin.   
“That’s not going to agree with you.” He sighed, letting Gavin eat it anyway. His wolf was obviously being demanding, and if he didn’t satisfy it, it’d just be worse for the Brit. 

Ryan grabbed a ready meal he had stashed in there for when he really couldn’t be bothered, and shoved it in the microwave. He leant against the counter, watching Gavin with his arms crossed. “I guess we’re lucky this happened so close to the moon.” He sighed. Gavin had his head in the fridge, having devoured the second steak. He found nothing else to his liking and skulked back to the bedroom. 

The omega found his Alpha curled around one of his pillows, half asleep. He knew it’d taken it out of Gavin. 

As Ryan watched, his Alpha made a quiet snuffling noise and cuddled closer into the pillow. The omega - now being well fed and satisfied - carefully extracted the pillow from Gavin’s grasp and curled up in its stead.   
~~~~~~~~~~

 

The smell of bacon and eggs woke Ryan the next day. He rolled and found nothing but cold bedding, which didn’t bother him at first, until he remembered the events of the previous day. He shot up and rushed through, to find Gavin at the stove. The Brit turned and frowned slightly at his claim’s sudden entrance, but carried on making fried eggs. 

“You all right there, Ry?” He asked, taking the toast from the toaster and buttering it, before serving it up.   
“How are you feeling?” Ryan asked tentatively, walking towards Gavin and wrapping his arms around Gavin’s waist.   
“A little bit iffy, but I’m getting it under control.” He said, turning his head and kissing Ryan. It wasn’t long until Gavin was biting at Ryan’s lip, and none too gently either. Ryan forced him off, only because they were dangerously close to a hot stove, and he didn’t feel like eating burnt eggs and bacon for breakfast. 

Gavin sobered immediately, yellowish eyes losing a bit of their vibrancy. “Sorry.” He mumbled, flipping the eggs onto the toast and dishing out the bacon. He handed Ryan his plate and took his own, cutlery already on the table.

Ryan caught Gavin’s wrist once their plates were down. He kissed his Alpha’s palm and pressed it to his cheek.   
“Geoff said you’d be out of it for days. I’m impressed you’re back this quickly.” Ryan said, kissing Gavin’s palm again and starting to eat.   
“Wasn’t that hard, I just had to tell him to stop this morning.” Gavin said, shrugging and blushing slightly as he looked down into his plate. He took back his hand and began eating, warmed by the domesticity. 

“So, the moon this month…” Ryan started, after a slight pause. “I was thinking that we could spend it together. Just the two of us.”   
“As much as that offer tempts me, Ry, I need to teach Ray a lesson.” He replied, as bluntly as if he were discussing the weather.   
“Gavin, the last thing you need is more winding up.” Ryan said, “I’m not hurt, and I know it’s my honour you’re defending, not what it caused you to become.”   
“Don’t question me, omega. Remember your place.” Gavin snapped, lips pulling back from teeth and eyes yellowing.   
As much as Ryan’s instincts demanded that he throw his head back and whine until he was forgiven, he wasn’t about to let Gavin treat him like that. He stood up, wanting to kick Gavin out but knowing it wasn’t a good idea in his state. He pushed off from the table in frustration and stormed off to the bathroom to shower. Maybe to clear his head.

Gavin watched him go with a glare. How dare he? This was why Gavin was always being walked all over, and Ryan being treated with disrespect. Because Ryan didn’t treat Gavin with respect. Because the guys didn’t see Gavin as an Alpha, and so Ryan was free meat. Gavin couldn’t bring himself to change it though. It’d make Ryan unhappy if he started treating him like everyone thought omegas should be treated, and he couldn’t fight the guys. 

Gavin sighed, running his hands through his hair, and coming back to himself. “Ryan…” He called, getting up and walking to the bathroom door. “I’m sorry, Ry.” Gavin said, sitting down against the wall just beside the door.   
Ryan walked out a few minutes later, glancing down at Gavin warily. Gavin shot up, bringing Ryan into his arms for a tight hug and not caring how soggy he got. 

After a few moments, Ryan raised his arms and hugged Gavin back.   
“I know it’s not fair. I know it’s neither of our faults. Whatever the guys think an Alpha should be is not a patch on what you actually are.” He said, feeling the younger man shake beneath him.   
“I try. I do my bloody best to be a top Alpha for you, and all I get is shit for it.” He said, looking up at Ryan with his bottom lip between his teeth.   
“You are a top Alpha.” Ryan said, running his thumb over Gavin’s bottom lip to free it and kissing him softly. “You think you’re all right for work this afternoon?” Ryan asked. 

Gavin nodded, of course he was, why wouldn’t he be ready?

~~~~~~~~~~  
Gavin was not ready for work. 

He was trying his best not to snap, but the moment he walked into the room and smelled Ray’s scent, his eyes blew out and his fangs drew down. That may well have been painful, but Gavin was too busy snarling to register. Michael and Ryan had to wrestle him from the room.   
“He was doing so well, I thought he’d be okay.” Ryan said, kicking the door shut behind him and dragging Gavin to sit down on the floor. Michael sat beside them, splaying his palm on the side of Gavin’s head and pressing it into Ryan’s neck.   
“Bare your fucking throat, he needs to display territory.” Michael said, sighing heavily. Ryan’s head dropped back and Gavin immediately went for his throat, with such a ferocity that Ryan was knocked backwards to lie on the floor. 

Ryan wrapped his arms around Gavin, trying his hardest to calm him down. If he could just keep him sane until the moon, it’d all be okay. Something told him though that Ray may have dug himself into a deeper hole than he could handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me your thoughts, they're really keeping me going right now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you kind readers for your lovely reviews! They enabled and inspired me to knock out a few more chapters last night so guess who's getting regular updates for the next few days (hint: it's you guys!)
> 
> Thanks to Geometrix as always.
> 
> Enjoy!

Michael was uneasy. Gavin had changed first, the very moment the moon enabled them to. He’d even beaten Ryan to it, and Ryan had no choice. Michael knew if he changed and Gavin and Ray fought that he would get involved, that he would have to. His instincts wouldn’t let him sit by. He wouldn’t be here if Geoff hadn’t asked him. 

A quick exchange between Gavin and Ryan had the omega going off to hunt, Gavin sinking to the floor, his whole body tensed and ready to snap at any moment. Ray was reluctant to change, knowing what awaited him on the other side of his transformation. Michael sighed, biting the bullet and changing. He stood beside Gavin. Jack and Geoff soon followed, but had already made it clear that they didn’t want anything to do with it. 

Ray eventually, and rather petulantly, changed. As soon as he was past transformation, Gavin began circling. Michael stepped back, Geoff laid down. Jack went off to hunt, knowing that Ryan couldn’t possibly bring back enough for the pack. 

Gavin lunged, a mouthful of fur between his powerful jaws. He clamped down, tasting blood. Ray yelped and tried to twist away but Gavin held firm to the dark wolf’s throat. The twisting only served to bring Ray to the floor, Gavin pressing one paw down on his chest and tearing a chunk of flesh from his shoulder. Ray writhed away and got up, bolting instead of staying to fight. 

Gavin, not taking this obvious surrender, chased after Ray, and Michael after him. The Brit got hold of Ray’s flank and began to drag him back, ignoring the whines, yelps and cries that the other was making. This was not time for mercy. This was time for a lesson to be taught. 

Gavin laid into Ray, blood coating his muzzle and paws. The other lad was beginning to lose his fight, too focussed on breathing evenly and not passing out. 

Suddenly, a heavy mass of wolf knocked Gavin aside, and he spun as soon as he had his footing to see his omega, his claim, between him and Ray. Ryan’s whole body quivered, and Gavin saw the discarded hunt a couple hundred yards from where they stood. 

After a tense moment, Ryan fell onto his back. Gavin turned away from him and walked from the group back to the cars. He changed back with a grimace, his omega padding sheepishly after him.   
“Oh fuck off, Ryan. It’s obvious who you actually give a shit about.” He spat. 

Ryan walked closer still, and pressed his nose to Gavin’s chest, looking up at him with wide yellow eyes. Gavin shoved his nose away, folding his arms and looking anywhere but into those eyes.   
Michael walked over to the pair, very much human.   
“Ryan, leave him.” Michael said. 

Ryan turned and snarled, in no mood to be directed by another Alpha. He needed forgiveness from his own first. He glanced over to Gavin, waiting for him to tell Michael he wanted Ryan to stay. After a few moments of Gavin still avoiding eye contact he began to whine. If only he could change back. He only wanted to stop Gavin because he risked going too far and having that on his conscience for life. Ryan only wanted to protect Gavin.

Gavin was torn. He wanted to change back, lick Ryan’s muzzle and make everything okay. But Ryan had stood up for Ray. He’d got between Gavin doing what he needed to to assert his status and his claim. That wasn’t something he could easily forgive.

“You heard him, Ryan. Get lost.” Gavin said, voice quiet and broken. He sounded defeated, and looked every inch the part as his shoulders slumped and he made his way to Michael’s car. Ryan watched him leave, throwing his head back and howling in agony. He bolted after Gavin, taking his Alpha’s hand in his mouth before licking at his wrist. Gavin turned and shoved him with two hands, shutting the car door and looking over at the driver’s side, away from the wolf at the window. 

Michael slipped in and reversed away.   
“Anywhere you want to go, boi?” He asked, resting his spare hand on Gavin’s shoulder. The Brit shook his head. He wanted to be in Ryan’s arms now. He wanted to be curled up with him under the moon. He wanted to stop feeling like claiming Ryan was a mistake. He wanted to stop the guilt gnawing at his insides. 

He wanted to go back and apologise to his omega. 

“Can I stay at yours tonight?” He asked quietly. Michael smiled and squeezed his boi’s shoulder once.   
“Sure, we’re not far.” 

~~~~~~~~~~  
Gavin had slipped into a pair of Michael’s pyjamas and was sat on the sofa, his fifth (maybe seventh) bev in his hand.   
“I should call him.” Gavin slurred, picking up his phone and misjudging where his ear was. He guffawed, smacking himself in the face with the phone and then realising he had forgot to put in Ryan’s number.   
“Give it here, you idiot.” Michael said, almost as drunk as the Brit was. Michael set it up to call Ryan and handed it back.

Ryan, for obvious anatomical reasons, did not pick up. 

“Please leave your message after the tone.”  
“Rye-Bread, Ryan...you are the hottest omega anyone’s seen, and I’m gonna give you so many cups, no, cubs, yeah, little wolfy things. It’s gonna be the best. And you’ll be all in heat tomorrow so I’ll come over and fuck the living daylights out of ya. Orright, I’ll see you then.” He mumbled, hanging up and looking over at Michael. 

“Why is Ray such a mingy little wankstain?” Gavin asked, looking at Michael as if he had all the answers in the world.   
“He’s trying to become an Alpha, you know that, boi.” Michael said, exasperated.   
“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean he needs to go after my mate. There are other bloody omegas out there.” Gavin ranted, huffing and picking up his phone.  
“No, Gav, you’ve done enough for tonight, just leave it.” Michael sighed, taking the phone off of Gavin and putting it in his own pocket.   
“But I need to tell Ray what a prick he is!” Gavin protested.  
“I think he knows, boi. I think he knows.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Ryan spent the rest of the night whining. Jack had decided to look after him, and Geoff had changed back to try and assess Ray’s injuries. Most of them seemed superficial, and none of the cuts were still bleeding. His ribs were bruised, not broken, but when he changed back he’d look far worse. 

Jack licked behind Ryan’s ears, trying to soothe him. The normally-bearded man didn’t know the pain of being rejected by the Alpha who claimed you, but he couldn’t imagine it being pleasant. Not by the sounds Ryan was making anyway. It sounded like the omega had been attacked and left for dead. Gavin changing back into his human form was a dick move, an understandable dick move. Things were easier to process in human form, anger was easier to control, but turning back and then rejecting Ryan. Jack was not particularly happy with Gavin. 

After Geoff had done all he could for Ray, he made his way over to Ryan, lifting the wolf’s head to let it rest on his lap. Ryan needed the support of the guys now. Especially since Gavin had disappeared, Michael with him.   
“By tomorrow this’ll all have blown over.” Geoff reassured him. Ryan couldn’t much understand what Geoff was saying, but the sounds were nice, so he whined softly in agreement, his tail still pressed low to the floor. 

Jack continued his ministrations and Geoff continued talking, his voice low and quiet enough to calm Ryan into a short spell of sleep. The human Gent looked at the wolf resting on Ryan’s back and gave him a smile. Jack wouldn’t have much understanding of what it meant, but it felt right to Geoff all the same. 

Ray skulked off to eat the rest of the hunt, grateful for Ryan’s intervention. The omega may well have saved his life, but at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me your reactions! A lot of you were curious as to Gavin's reaction, please tell me if it met expectations!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thank you so much for the response! You guys are awesome! 
> 
> So, here's another update for you guys, and I'm pushing on to get more chapters done so I can keep up with this updating! 
> 
> Thanks to Geometrix for keeping me on the rails. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Ray was sheepish. Gavin was hungover. 

The beta knocked at the door of Ryan’s house, nibbling his bottom lip. He needed to thank Ryan for pretty much saving his life last night. The Ryan that opened the door though, was not one that Ray had counted on seeing. 

Ryan was flushed, sweating, his hair in disarray and in nothing but a t-shirt and boxers. 

“I didn’t know you worked out at home too.” Ray said, grinning and walking inside, completely oblivious. A beta’s nose was not a patch on an Alphas, and there was no doubt Ray could only pick up on scents in confined spaces. Once he walked in though, and Ryan closed the door, he finally realised what was causing the sweat.   
“Ah.” 

Ryan’s chest was heaving. Ray certainly wasn’t giving off the same pheromones that Gavin - or any other Alpha - did, but it was better than nothing. Ryan was desperate, Gavin knew he would be in heat, so why wasn’t he here? Unless he was angry enough to let Ryan suffer. Ryan shuddered at that thought and shoved a cushion onto his lap to rock up into. 

Ray caught the movement of Ryan’s hips and, from his limited knowledge, assumed that heat was all about orgasm, and that he’d help Ryan if he could just get him to cum. That wasn’t technically bad, right? If he helped Ryan. 

“Ry, do you need a hand there?” He asked, sitting down on the sofa Ryan was on and shuffling close. Ryan just whined, head bobbing slightly.   
Ray felt something tug in his chest and glanced to the door. Gavin would rip him apart. But Ryan looked to be in agony, and Ray was his friend, he couldn’t let him suffer. Besides, it wasn’t like he was challenging the claim, just helping Ryan out. 

Ryan couldn’t see how Ray would help. He didn’t have a knot, and he couldn’t mate Ryan like he needed. But right now, Ryan’d take anything he could get. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Gavin woke up on Michael’s sofa, neck slightly sore and blankets only covering a small portion of his leg. He shivered and sat up, looking around. Something wasn’t sitting right inside him, and as the events of the previous night surfaced like a corpse floating in a murky lake, Gavin found himself groaning and rolling over to sleep it off. 

He smelt bacon in the kitchen though, and got up (though not without whining first) to see if Lindsay and Michael had cooked him any. 

Lindsay greeted him warmly when he made it into the kitchen and served him up some scrambled eggs with bacon on the side.   
“Hey - not that we don’t want you here, but - uhh- shouldn’t you be with Ryan?” Lindsay asked.   
Gavin frowned, face full of eggs.   
“Why?”   
“Doesn’t he go into heat the day after the moon?” She asked, “I only know because Michael told me about the time you came a few days after and Ryan was a-”  
Gavin didn’t hear any more, the door clattering shut behind him. He’d managed to grab his jeans and was pulling them on, hopping down the drive. Ryan didn’t live too far, right? He could run, couldn’t he?  
“You’re an Alpha for fuck’s sake, of course you can.” Gavin scolded himself, setting off towards the main road that would take him to Ryan’s house, tugging his shoes on before he took off.

~~~~~~~~~~

Ryan’s place reeked more than it did last time, though maybe that was simply because Gavin was so attuned to the smell. He was red-faced, gasping for air, and had sweat dripping down his back. But his omega needed him and Gavin would provide. He could practically hear Ryan panting inside. Gavin didn’t have any more time to waste. 

Ryan’s body was almost entirely covered by Ray’s, and his omega’s hips were moving, grinding up into the lad’s with his hands on the younger man’s hips. Ryan was whining, and Gavin knew it wouldn’t nearly be enough to sate his heat. He was tempted to turn around and leave Ryan grinding on Ray for the next few days, until his heat passed. But Gavin was angry, not cruel. 

If Ryan’s heat wasn’t so thick in the air, Gavin might have had to suffer through another change outside of the full moon. His mate needed him human, however, so human he had to be. 

Ryan caught Gavin’s scent and threw Ray off without a second thought. He got up and rushed over to his Alpha. Gavin couldn’t help but smile at that. He wrapped Ryan up tight in his arms and stroked his back.   
“Good boy.” He said, glaring at Ray. 

Ray got the hint without too much trouble and darted off out of the door, barely even stopping to say goodbye to the two. 

Ryan whined as the gust of air from the door pushed Gavin’s scent to cloak him entirely.  
“I need your cubs, Gav, please, I need to be full of them for you, I’m a good omega I swear.” He whined.   
Gavin shushed him, hugging him tightly for a moment before breaking off and grabbing his arse to grind him closer.   
“Go and get ready on the bed, Ry, I’ll be through in a minute for you.” Gavin said. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Sore was everything Ryan knew, everything Ryan felt, everything he was. Sore. He shifted slightly in Gavin’s grasp and the Alpha snuffled and cuddled closer into his marked neck.   
“Gonna make me so proud, Ryan, gonna have so many cubs with you.” Gavin yawned, his knot still buried deep in Ryan’s ass. 

Gavin had learnt last heat that he loved the gape of Ryan’s ass immediately after the knot slipped out. It went back to normal quickly enough, but just for those few moments, Gavin could see the evidence of their mating, and it stirred something deep in him. It made him want to flip Ryan over and fuck him into the mattress again. He supposed that was some sort of instinctual benefit. 

Ryan sighed, running his hand over his abdomen. This could be the month. This could be the month that Ryan gets cubs, that he gives Gavin exactly what his Alpha, hell, what every Alpha wants. 

“You’re my good omega.” Gavin murmured, his knot beginning to go down. He waited until he could easily slip it out and winced when he did, the cold air hitting him. It wasn’t entirely pleasant. He glanced down at Ryan with a smirk. He looked wrecked. 

His hair was sticking up, his cheeks were flushed, and he looked absolutely stunning.   
“I’m lucky to have you, Ry, I’m sorry for how I acted last night.” Gavin said, licking his lips and drawing his bottom lip between his teeth. “I know you weren’t protecting him. I know you were stopping me from hurting myself. My wolf just didn’t get that. I swear not to ever leave you like that again though.” Gavin said, taking Ryan’s hands and kissing his knuckles. 

Ryan just smiled. He had nothing to reply. Gavin was the best Alpha he could hope for, and he just wanted him closer. 

After a long while Ryan spoke. 

“Maybe we should move in together.” He suggested. “So you can keep a better eye on me.” He teased, grinning a little wider. He felt Gavin’s matching grin imprint itself in the back of his neck and knew he’d struck gold. 

Having his Alpha around constantly? It sounded like heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I know this wasn't as action packed as the last one, but please still give me your thoughts!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry for the late update, that's just me being lazy!
> 
> Thank you for the continued comments and kudos,it's really amazing to hear from you!
> 
> Thanks as ever to Geometrix.
> 
> Enjoy!

Geoff lifted the last box of Ryan’s things, holding it securely as he traipsed into Gavin’s house. It had been a long morning, but all the guys could appreciate that it would have been far longer if it had been left to Gavin and Ryan alone. 

Gavin had already cracked out a case of bevs, and Ray was off to the side with a glass of water, watching the Alpha sheepishly. It was a week or so after the incident with Ryan in heat, and he had got a sharp talking to from all of the guys, even Ryan. 

He made sure to be on his best behaviour after that. 

Gavin raised his can of beer in a makeshift toast, to all the boxes being in. To the start of his life with Ryan. All the guys could drink to that, whether it be with alcohol or not. 

“Won’t be too long until we hear the pitter patter of tiny paws, ey, Ryan?” Jack asked, elbowing his friend who was nursing a coke. Ryan blushed and ducked his head slightly. Gavin looked as though he couldn’t be prouder. 

“This could be the month.” He said, “And if not, we’ll just keep trying.” He added, wrapping an arm around Ryan’s waist and kissing his cheek.   
“I’m feeling hopeful.” Ryan said, nodding and grinning down at Gavin. 

Ryan had already been online, looking at baby things. His mind was already running wild with possibilities, with flashes of what could be if only he were pregnant this month. He couldn’t shake the feeling of Gav, human and happy, playing beside three or four little wolf pups. Or waking up in the night because one of them started howling. Or seeing them turn back, downy fur falling out in lieu of peachy skin. 

He didn’t realise he was whining until the room fell silent.   
“You alright, Ry?” Gavin asked, nuzzling under Ryan’s chin and kissing his neck. “Come on, it’s gonna happen, I can feel it.” Gavin said, smiling into Ryan’s shoulder.   
Ryan turned his head and kissed the top of Gavin’s.   
“I’m fine.” He said, “Just thinking about it.” 

Michael snorted and took a long gulp of beer. “Never thought I’d see the two of you together, let alone pining over pups.”   
Gavin snarled playfully.   
“Leave it out, Michael, who doesn’t want to see their omega huge with pups...oh wait, you don’t have one.” He teased.   
Michael glared and waited a beat before pouncing on Gavin and wrestling him to the ground, laughing all the while. He was happy with Lindsay, he didn’t give a shit what her designation was. Hell, to him omegas seemed like a lot of work, and he didn’t sign up for that. 

Gavin drained his beer and started unpacking boxes of clothes, having spent the week clearing out room for Ryan. Michael came to help him, the others stayed in the lounge.   
“You sure you’re ready for this, boi?” Michael asked, grabbing bundles of socks and dumping them in a drawer.   
“Yeah, course I am.” Gavin said, starting to hang up shirts, “Why, do you not think I’d be a good dad?” Gavin asked, a twinge of hurt seeping into his voice.  
“No, no, it’s not that at all. It’s just, you’re young, and pups aren’t easy. Y’know, it’s not all sunshine and rainbows.”   
“And you’d know, would you, boi?”   
“Oh come on, Gav, you and Ryan are in a honeymoon phase still. What happens when you’ve run out of that magic - and believe me, it’ll happen - and then you’ve got pups thrown in the mix, huh?”   
“For Christ’s sake, Michael, just because we come out of the honeymoon phase doesn’t mean I’m gonna break the bloody claim. He’s my omega, he’s my Ryan. I know none of you think I’m up to scratch, but that’s for him and me to decide, not you, not Geoff, and certainly not bloody Ray. Haven’t I fought enough for this, Michael? Don’t make me fight you too.” 

“So, do you have any feelings yet?” Geoff asked, lounging back on the sofa with a beer grasped loosely in one hand.   
“Nah, but there’s still a week until I’ll know for sure.” Ryan said, taking up the other half of the sofa.   
“Yeah, that’s a good point, though a lot of omegas at least have an idea by now.”   
Ryan shrugged, glancing over at Jack who was regarding him carefully.   
“I figured it might take a bit longer. I’ve been on suppressants my whole life, and I’m not exactly the prime breeding age. I don’t know, it might take a few tries. I think I’m going to suggest trying outside the heat now we’re living together. It’s less likely, but it still makes the chances a little higher.”  
“I wouldn’t be surprised if it happened this month.” Ray shrugged, “You’re gonna make Gavin so proud, Ryan.”

Ryan beamed at the praise and took another swig of coke. He hoped so. 

“Anyway,” Ray added, “Don’t worry if it doesn’t. After all, when you’ve given him pups, what more is he going to want you for?” He said with a self-satisfied smirk.   
Jack snarled and shoved Ray roughly.   
“Don’t let Gavin hear you say that.” Ryan said coolly, taking another slow sip. “He’s gotten a bit protective lately, and I wouldn’t want to have to save your ass again.”   
Geoff snorted his beer into his mustache and Ryan had to pat him on the back so he wouldn’t choke any further.   
Ray flushed a deep scarlet and a smirk was quirked from the depths of Jack’s beard. Gavin walked back in having accomplished a box.   
“Did you just get one over on Ray, Rye Bread?” He asked, walking around the back of the sofa and nipping Ryan’s ear affectionately. “Aww, you really are turning into my good little omega.” He said. 

Gavin then flopped over the back of the sofa squashing Ryan under him and accidentally kicking Geoff in the head. He was sprawled across them both, his head on Ryan’s shoulder and his foot on Geoff’s. He leant up and kissed Ryan, feeling Ryan’s drink seep into both of their shirts. 

Ryan groaned in discomfort and Gavin wasted no time in stripping his own shirt off. Ryan’s hand immediately pressed to the flesh of Gavin’s chest, and he stroked his fingertips over a nipple. Soon Gavin’s ear was in his mouth and he was kissing down to Gavin’s neck. Gavin took the drink off Ryan and put it on the coffee table, adjusting himself so he was more comfortably on Ryan’s lap. 

“Always knew he’d turn out to be a lapdog.” Geoff sighed. Gavin rolled his eyes and stretched out his legs on Geoff’s lap. 

Gavin curled inwards slightly and rubbed his hand on Ryan’s abdomen. “It’s gonna happen, Ryan.” He murmured, kissing him tenderly. “We’re gonna have little pups running around in no time.” 

“Well, I for one am happy for you.” Jack said, raising his beer in another toast. Ryan blushed. They were talking as if he was already pregnant, and with all this talk he hoped he was. It seemed not only was his Alpha counting on it, his friends were too. It’d be the first Achievement Hunter litter. Omegas and betas had pups completely differently, betas had babies exactly as humans did, who only shifted after a year. Omega babies were born as pups, and usually in multiples. They shifted to human at 6 months, and changed with the moon from then on. Having baby pups running around the place was entirely different from having a human baby, and Ryan simply couldn’t wait for his pups to arrive. 

Ryan took Gavin’s chin and tilted it with his fingertips until he could press a deep kiss to his Alpha’s mouth. There was gratitude there. There was relief. Gavin had freed him from a life of hiding and now Ryan was getting things he never even knew he wanted. The thought of taking suppressants now was abhorrent, and simply went against everything he now knew. 

Gavin kissed him back with a smile on his lips. His omega was under his roof now, he was here, and Gavin could keep him properly safe. For as long as Ryan wanted to stay, Gavin would look after him. He just hoped that was forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, it only takes a minute, but it means so much!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for your comments! They've all been wonderful, and had me cackling away like an evil queen up in my castle. Keep them coming, your responses really do mean the world!
> 
> Thanks to Geometrix as always. 
> 
> Thanks to those who are still giving kudos (and those that would if they could do it more than once)
> 
> Enjoy.

Ryan awoke, exactly two weeks after they’d mated. He couldn’t feel anything yet, but then again he didn’t know what he was looking for. Gavin was cuddled up against him, and Ryan gently shook him to wake him.   
“Gav, hey, Gav, do I smell any different?” Ryan hissed, leaning down and kissing Gavin’s forehead. Gavin groaned and sniffed a couple of times.   
“Nope, delicious as per usual.” He said, grabbing a pillow to cuddle when Ryan got up. 

The omega walked through to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He had some stubble, that was normal. He didn’t feel like shaving today however, so that could stay. He studied his eyes to see if they were any more lupine. No change there. He looked down at himself to try and see any bump. Nothing that he didn’t normally have. 

That was weird. He was so certain he had pups this month. But then again, it was only the start of the day. He might just have to be patient. 

He walked back through with freshly brushed teeth and took the covers off of Gavin, the only way to properly wake him up. Once they were dumped far enough away that Gavin would have to get up to retrieve them, he started getting dressed for the day. Yanking on jeans, buckling belts, slipping arms through holes. The usual. 

Gavin sat up and studied Ryan carefully.   
“You okay, Ry?” He asked, catching the hollowness in Ryan’s normally bright blue eyes.   
“Yeah, meant to know today if we’re having pups or not.” Ryan said, nodding resolutely. 

Gavin beamed and got up out of bed to hug Ryan, making excited Gavin noises all the while. 

Whilst Gavin was in the bathroom showering, Ryan sat on the edge of the bed, his hand on his stomach, a whispered mantra of ‘please’ passing his lips. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Lunchtime came, and nearly everyone in the office had commented on how subdued Ryan was. Gavin was starting to lose his energy alongside his omega. Whilst Gavin could mask it though, Ryan was spiraling into a semi-mourning state. 

Omegas were built to carry pups, that was the way things were. If he couldn’t do that then what was he good for? Gavin sunk to sit on the floor as soon as they cut filming for lunch, and Ryan was immediately sat beside him, his head on Gavin’s shoulder. Gavin wrapped his arms around the whining omega and shut his eyes tightly. He had to push his disappointment aside in order to look after his omega. After all, it was Ryan who’d feel the loss, not him.   
Jack brought them back food and sat beside Ryan for a time. Ryan always felt comforted by the other gent, and today was no exception. His whimpers died down, his breathing slowed, and soon he was napping between the two. Jack looked over at Gavin, looking apologetic.   
“I’m sorry, Gav.” He said genuinely.  
“It’s not your fault, Jack.” Gavin replied, rubbing his omega’s arm and kissing the top of his head as Ryan stirred in his sleep.   
“Yeah, I know. It’s still a shame for the both of you though.” He sighed, “Ryan was so pumped to have them. God, there are omegas out there churning out more pups than they can handle. And here’s Ryan, who’d be the perfect dad, and he goes without. It’s not right.”   
Gavin sighed, nodding once.  
“Maybe it’s not him though. They’re always saying how much of a dud Alpha I am. Maybe they’re right.” Gavin said.   
“That’s bullshit, Gav. Just because you let him work and haven’t collared him doesn’t make you a dud. I think it makes you more of an Alpha actually. Any prick with a knot and a collar can call himself an Alpha, can say he looks after his claims. I call bullshit. It takes more than that to look after an omega, especially one like Ryan who’s spent so long denying himself. You’re doing a good job, don’t let Michael and Ray fuck with you.” He said softly, ruffling Gavin’s hair. “You love him. That’s what matters.”

Gavin smiled as Jack spoke, but still couldn’t shake the feeling that he was responsible. Omegas with fertility problems could usually be spotted through their heats. They would be at unusual times, or not regular, or sometimes just not happen. But Ryan’s were regular, and strong, and Gavin saw no problem there. Maybe his ball surgery had something to do with it. The doctor said it wouldn’t, but Gavin was now having doubts. 

~~~~~~~~~~

By the time dinner rolled around, Ryan was in full mourning. He was quiet and lethargic, and barely touched his meal. Gavin didn’t know what to do to help, and did all the research he could. The websites said it’d pass. It was normal for a hopeful omega to go through a day of mourning for a missed opportunity. That was nothing strange. Gavin just hoped that it didn’t outlast the day. He was floundering as it was.   
“We’ll keep trying.” He assured Ryan firmly. “We’ll keep going at it and then it’s bound to happen. Just wait. Come on, I’ve only just claimed you. It doesn’t always happen straight away.”   
Ryan nodded along mutely, understanding the words but not grasping the meaning. 

He went to bed ridiculously early, and Gavin was inclined to follow him. He didn’t have much to stay up for, and cuddling with Ryan seemed like the best use of his time.   
“I’m proud of you anyway, Ryan.” He whispered into the dark. “I’m proud of all you do for me, I’m proud of you being you, I’m just so bloody proud to have you as my omega. Anyway, we’ve got RTX coming up, and that’ll take our minds off it all.” Gavin said, kissing the back of Ryan’s neck. 

Ryan rolled over to face him and was smiling faintly. “It’ll be nice to have a break from the office.” He agreed.   
“Yeah, and maybe we should come out on the panel. Let the fans know. Hell, we’re gonna be in a room full of all sorts of designations. Now you’re off your suppressants I don’t want them thinking you’re up for grabs.” Gavin said, pausing slightly. “I guess we’ll just have to do it over and over again in the hotel room so you reek of me.” He grinned.   
Ryan laughed, “God I love it when you get possessive Gav. Do you know how hard it was not to just present myself and beg you to mate me when you were fighting Ray? I thought I was going to die if you didn’t knot me right then and show him I was yours.” Ryan groaned.

Gavin rejoiced. It seemed thoughts of the missed opportunity were long gone, and he was glad the distraction had worked. He was looking forward to RTX, to showing a wider audience exactly who Ryan belonged to. Gavin would just have to mark him up for the occasion. The thought of it was already making him hard. Pity he was too emotionally drained to go at it properly. 

Gavin did, however, roll on top of Ryan and grind down into his hip. “Mmm, Ry, see what it does to me when you talk like that?” He asked, “Can you feel it? I’m gonna cum, rubbing off on you. Humping my dirty little omega into the mattress.” He growled, teeth at Ryan’s throat. He was glad he wasn’t going to knot. They were only brought on during a heat, the hormones in the air prompting it. He couldn’t be bothered with the discomfort of knotting without being inside something. It was not the most pleasant experience. 

Ryan growled right back and encouraged Gavin to go faster with hands on his hips. “C’mon Gav, I can hardly feel it.” He teased, feeling Gavin’s teeth sink into his flesh and draw blood as he jerked his hips harder, the long powerful strokes turning into short desperate ones. 

Gavin was panting into Ryan’s skin now, short huffing breaths through his nose that left Ryan feeling flushed. Ryan was hard too, but Gavin’s thigh was taking care of that. It wasn’t long before the omega howled, painting Gavin’s hip and his own stomach with his thin, translucent cum (which really didn’t serve much reproductive function). Gavin followed suit, shooting thick ropes of white across both of their stomachs. He collapsed down on top of Ryan and was almost immediately asleep, not caring for cleanup. 

Ryan made a face, but he couldn’t move Gavin without jostling him awake, and he knew how Gavin hated being woken up. His only option was to just fall asleep and deal with the mess in the morning. He could manage that though, and wrapped both arms around Gavin in a bear hug, determined to give him pups some day.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a few days, I just got back to Uni and have had to sort myself out. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for your continued support. I don't think I'd be carrying on with this if it hadn't got the support it has from you guys, so thank you so much. There is an end in sight (sortof vaguely on the horizon), but I don't have a chapter estimate for you yet. Just know that there is still lots to come.  
> (And on a side note I have another idea for a fic that I'll be starting right after this one, so you won't be without your Freewood fix for long!)
> 
> Enjoy this chapter and leave me your feedback!

The next fortnight passed in a rush of preparation for RTX, and nobody had time to think of anything but the convention. The Achievement Hunters travelled together the day after the moon, and Gavin hoped that the quick fuck he’d had in the hotel room would be enough to satisfy Ryan’s heat. Usually it was enough to put it off for a while. 

A while, apparently, didn’t extend long enough to cover their panel. The guys sat in a line, Lindsay beside Michael on the end. Gavin was separated from Ryan by Geoff and Jack, who wanted the two to be able to focus on the panel instead of on each other. 

No more than six or seven questions had passed before Ryan was writhing on his chair. The scent hit Jack and Geoff without much impact. It was another few minutes before Ryan’s agitation reached his mate. By that time the first few rows of Alphas were beginning to smell it too. 

The room was packed, absolutely full, and at least a third of the room were going to be Alphas. Potentially more, since most omegas went into heat after the moon, and no sane omega went out when they were in heat if they could help it. Obviously Ryan wasn’t a sane omega. They’d been planning to let Ryan reveal his designation at this panel, and allow him and Gavin to come out to their fans on their terms. Now the front few rows were certain that one of the guys was an omega, and it didn’t take Sherlock Holmes to work out which.

Ryan’s teeth were clenched, and the muscle in his jaw was jumping. Gavin’s knuckles were white where he gripped the edge of the table. Michael’s hand was around his wrist and his nails dug sharp crescents into Gavin’s flesh. Jack had his hand on the Alpha’s shoulder, Lindsay looked ready to step in at any moment. 

“Don’t whine, just don’t whine, Ryan, c’mon, we’ll get you out of here, just don’t do it.” Geoff said, trying to keep his voice away from the microphone - though that attempt was futile. 

Ryan inhaled sharply, hands balling into fists. His exhale was one long, sharp, high pitched whine, that cut off into a desperate whimper. It was echoed by a snarl somewhere in the audience. Ryan ducked his head, face bright red. 

“Let me sit next to Gav and I’ll be fine.” He muttered back.   
“Jack, move.” Geoff said quickly. “Switch with Ryan.” 

In an instant the omega was sat beside his Alpha, and had his throat bared to him. A gesture, however, that had a ripple of reaction through the audience. Those that had not been hit by the scent as strongly were now beginning to smell it. The revelation of Ryan’s status caused them to become more attuned to his scent. 

Gavin was tolerating their disquiet, in lieu of continuing the panel and getting it over with as quickly as possible. Someone had just asked a question though, and Gavin hadn’t even heard them. He buried his face in Ryan’s neck and nibbled the curve between shoulder and neck. 

Michael slapped Gavin’s arm to get him to concentrate.   
“Affection is a sign of weakness, Gav, keep that up and they’ll be lining up to challenge you, not ask questions.”   
Gavin snarled in response. 

The snarl caused an Alpha near the front to stand. As soon as one had, it seemed that hundreds followed. Alphas all across the hall, predominantly in the front half, began to stand. Shoulders arched forward, a uniform of aggression resonating between them all. 

And Gavin was sick of it. 

He was sick of being challenged, of having Alphas and betas think that his slight build and affectionate nature made him an easy target, made his omega a challenge to be won. Other Alphas got respect, and Gavin was going to be respected. 

The smashing of glass was heard above the low rumble of growls. Gavin had leapt up onto the table in a crouch, one hand splayed on the desk before him, his teeth bared. Ryan had stood, but the sudden spike of Gavin’s pheromones as an Alpha showing dominance reacted with his heat and caused his legs to buckle. He caught himself on Geoff’s shoulder and a tattooed arm reached out to support him. Lindsay had dragged Michael’s head to her neck by his curls to keep him controlled. He wanted to leap up and support his boi, defend his boi’s mate. She wasn’t going to let him make things worse. 

Geoff paused for a moment, Jack and Ray out of their seats. They had to get Ryan out of there. He was the catalyst. Remove him and it should quiet down. Geoff snapped into action as soon as an Alpha had the gall to approach the stage. 

“Jack! Ray! Get him out of here! Michael, Lindsay, get Gavin’s arms. We don’t need him attacking anyone.” Geoff snapped. Jack took Ryan’s arms, Ray hovered as backup. 

As soon as Gavin caught the movement out of the corner of his eye he lunged for Jack. That was his mate, how dare they try to take him? Michael reached out and took his wrist, which was enough to stop him momentarily. Geoff had got the Alphas back from the stage with the help of security and spun to find Michael trying to bring Gavin down. The Brit had a height advantage - even if he didn’t have a weight one - and was using every inch of it. Geoff wrapped one arm around Gavin’s throat, the Brit’s chin hooked over his elbow. The other hugged tight around his body, restricting his arms. 

“Ryan is fine, he needs you, but you need to calm down, understood?” Geoff snarled into his ear. 

Gavin thrashed, eventually quieting. He wrestled Gavin out to the back, to some privacy. Jack was sat on the floor with his back against the wall, his arms around Ryan as the omega rutted against his leg. 

“Control him, Michael, I need to call Burnie.” Geoff said, half of it coming out as a grunt as he pressed Gavin to the floor. Michael took over, pinning Gavin down to the ground. Geoff got out his phone with a sigh and stepped a few feet away from the group. 

“Yeah, Burnie, hi.” He greeted, “I’m going to need you to do some damage control.” He said.   
“Don’t tell me, Gav?” He asked, and Geoff could practically hear the eye roll.   
“Yup. Just deal with it, we’ve got enough on our plate here.” Geoff said, hanging up. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily. A thud, coupled with a groan turned Geoff’s head. Michael was against the wall, curled in on himself. Lindsay had Ryan by the throat. It wasn’t often they saw the female beta this feral. 

Gavin stood and Geoff saw his gaze fall on Lindsay’s hand.  
“Nope, not happening.” He said, grabbing Gavin around the chest again and then taking the back of Ryan’s shirt. “Let go of him, Linds, I’m on it.” Geoff said, dragging the pair awkwardly back to their room - which thankfully wasn’t as long a walk as it seemed. 

“Why the fuck do I bother?” Michael said, coughing slightly. The air had been knocked from him when Ryan shoved him off Gavin and into the wall. Jack sighed, shaking his head.   
“You know why, Michael.” He said, getting a hand up from Ray, who looked somewhat shaken.   
“Not used to it not being aimed at you, ey, Ray?” Michael asked with a dry laugh.   
“It’s easier to deal with when it is though. That’s when the instincts kick in, when he’s going feral at someone else it’s just fucking scary.” Ray said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Michael got up to check Lindsay was okay and gave her a soft kiss.   
“You look hot when you’re all protective of me.” He smirked. Lindsay shoved him lightly.   
“Wouldn’t have to if you didn’t go pissing off omegas in heat.” She snorted, “C’mon, I don’t think the panel is salvageable. Let’s just head back, make sure Gav and Ry are okay.”   
“Sounds like a plan,” Jack said, clapping Ray on the back and heading off towards their hotel. 

The combined snarls and whimpers of fuck me harder, Gav ensured a quick diversion to that initial plan. They assumed that Gav and Ryan were fine and left them to it, breaking away into their own hotel rooms for a spot of down time before the proverbial hit the fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment, dears. I love hearing what you have to say!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is a short one, sorry about that. I'll try and get another one up tomorrow for you to make up for it. 
> 
> Thanks as ever to geometrix for putting up with me.
> 
> Enjoy.

“||Did you see the panel at RTX, Ryan being an omega - I called it!  
||Gavin being an Alpha though, unf, wish he’d claim me!  
Can we just talk about how Alpha/Omega dynamics are so outdated. Ryan’s still his own person. Did you see them dragging him off the stage like he was an animal, and Gavin standing up for him like Ryan can’t do it himself. Gross. They should respect Ryan as a person. Omega’s aren’t animals and they shouldn’t be treated that way. I had to check my phone to see if it was still 2014, for a minute I thought it was 1950 again.”

“Yeah, they’re all up in arms about it.” Geoff shrugged, “What’s new?” He asked, taking a swig of whiskey.  
“Christ, they’re acting like I paraded him about in a collar! He’s my mate, they were challenging me, what did they expect, Ryan to fight for himself?” Gavin asked, slamming his beer down on the table and huffing. It wasn’t often all the guys went on a night out together, and this could hardly be classed as thus.  
“I wouldn’t worry about it, Gav, most of them are whiny pissbabies who wouldn’t know what a claim was like if it shoved itself up their arse.” Ray said, glaring down into his soda.  
“They don’t even know the half of it!” Gavin protested, sighing and slumping back against Ryan’s arm, that had wound itself around him. He leant into Ryan’s side, cuddling into his chest for reassurance.  
“That’s normally the way.” Jack replied, getting up to get another drink. 

The amount of comments on the videos that had slipped past Burnie’s clearup were ridiculous, and as soon as a video was taken down, three others popped up. Gavin knew he’d have to react somehow, but for now he just wanted to curl up with Ryan until everything was easy again. Normally the fans reactions didn’t bother him, they all got their fair share of hate. This was something else though. This wasn’t an impersonal comment made on something he said in a moment, this was a comment on how he treated his omega. A recurring comment at that. He knew that clip was not a fair representation of how any of the guys treated Ryan, he knew that wasn’t a good representation of what an Alpha he was. But that was the clip that was out there, so that was what he had to respond to. 

Hah, I bet a strong breeze would be enough challenge to take Ryan from him.

Don’t know how Ryan settled for an Alpha weak as that. It’s pathetic. 

The least Michael could do is take Ryan on as an extra to Lindsay out of pity, poor omega definitely isn’t getting what he needs.

That was the most cutting. Saying that Ryan wasn’t satisfied. Gavin could take being called a bad Alpha. He knew he wasn’t traditional (no matter how traditional he appeared in the clips) so he was used to getting flack for how he treated Ryan. But saying that he didn’t satisfy his omega, that hurt. Especially in the wake of the week’s news concerning Ryan. 

“So, how about those pups this month, Ry?” Geoff asked, diverting the topic. All of the Achievement Hunters were getting anxious for the first litter of Hunter pups. Ryan’s gaze dropping to his lap gave them their answer.  
“We’re - uhh - we’re working on it, Geoff.” Gavin said, “He’s a good omega, it’ll happen. It’s just...just waiting for the claim to settle.” Gavin added. Though he knew claims didn’t need time to settle, Ryan had bought into that as the reason of their misfortune.  
Ryan smiled and kissed the top of Gavin’s head. He’d already responded to a few of the threads about Gavin, and had done his best to control the situation. It wasn’t an easy one for any of them to tackle though. People were coming in from different angles, and Ryan couldn’t hope to understand them all. 

Gavin, in all truthfulness, was more concerned about his and Ryan’s fertility. As opposed to the people online who were flinging shit at a false target. He was going to get checked out, he had to. Ryan’s heat cycles were perfect, there was nothing wrong with his scent or his pheromones. And if it came back that Gavin wasn’t the issue, then they knew where to look. 

Geoff nodded and went back to drinking. Michael slid in the booth beside Gavin and clapped him on the shoulder.  
“Looking forward to going back to England, boi?” He asked. Ryan tensed and looked down at Gavin.  
“Were you going to tell me?” Ryan asked.  
“I - yeah, it’s not for another month or so.” Gavin said, shrugging. “I’m trying to work it so I’m here for the moon, Ry.”  
“And what if I’m in heat? You’re just going to leave me alone to deal with it? What if I’m pregnant?” Ryan asked, more infuriated by the second.  
“You really think I’d leave you in the lurch?” Gavin said.  
“No. I just-”  
“Michael will be there, won’t you, boi?”  
Michael frowned slightly, “Yeah, of course I will. You want me to go round when he’s in heat and make sure other people back off?”  
Gavin nodded, “That all right with you, Rye Bread?” He asked, kissing Ryan’s cheek and nuzzling it fondly.  
“Yeah, sure,” Ryan said, though he didn’t see how inviting another Alpha round when he was in heat would end end well. But if that’s what Gavin wanted, then that’s what he’d do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me your comments, I love hearing what you think.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I promised, as an apology for the short one last time we have another one today! Yay! 
> 
> Thank you so so so much to those who keep reviewing. It makes my day to see your theories on where you think the story is going. I just hope I don't disappoint!
> 
> Thank as ever to Geometrix!
> 
> Enjoy!

Gavin stood before the doors of the airport, apprehension stirring. He’d had to leave just before the moon, that was just the way it had to be. Ryan was getting his bags out of the car. He dumped them by Gavin’s feet. It was no secret that he was unhappy about the arrangement. Michael had been briefed thoroughly on how exactly to look after Ryan, and Gavin was confident that everything would be fine. He’d return in a few weeks and they could slip back into normal routine. 

Besides, Gavin wanted to get checked out in England, to see if he was firing on all cylinders as he should be. Gavin checked his phone for the time and turned to Ryan.   
“C’mere, Rye-Bread.” He said, holding his arm out. Ryan moved closer, tucking his head into Gavin’s neck and whining. “Oi, none of that.” Gavin said, “You’ll be fine.”  
“Michael’s not you.” Ryan mumbled. 

Gavin tilted his chin up and kissed him soundly, stroking his cheek and taking his hand. He gave it a short squeeze and pulled away.   
“I’ve got to go.” He said.   
Ryan nodded, nibbling his bottom lip and pressing his and Gavin’s foreheads together.   
“Hurry back.” He said sternly. Gavin grinned and pecked his lips.   
“Course I will.” 

With that, Gavin disappeared into the airport, and Ryan started the journey home. He had a day before the moon, and decided to spend it at home. If he was careful as a wolf he could spend the night comfortable in their bedroom or lounge. He’d just let Geoff know at work tomorrow. 

Gavin landed at a ridiculous time in the morning, and booked into a hotel overnight. He’d make his way to his parents’ tomorrow, but for now he just needed to sleep. He sent a text to Ryan, letting his omega know he’d landed safely. 

Guilt gnawed at his insides at the thought of his omega alone for the moon, even more so when he considered Ryan in heat. Though Gavin trusted Michael, and knew he’d be able to Skype Ryan tomorrow, and the following days. Still, the ache of his omega being so far away was not something he could easily ignore. Since Ryan had moved in they’d spent every moment together, and whilst Gavin had never seen himself as the settling type, he couldn’t imagine life without Ryan now. Even the thought of him brought a smile to his lips. 

Look after him. The short text sent to Michael expressed everything that Gavin felt. Within moments he’d had reassurance that Ryan would be well looked after, and the Brit drifted off to the thought of being back home with Ryan in his arms. 

~~~~~~~~~~  
Waking up alone was an odd experience for Gavin. He was so used to having Ryan’s hair tickling his (sizeable) nose, or the omegas warmth seeping into his body. On the rare occasion he did wake up alone, Ryan was usually in the kitchen whipping up a breakfast for them both. Since the omega and the breakfast were both absent, Gavin found hauling himself out of bed especially difficult. He could grab breakfast at his parents’, as he didn’t feel like sticking around to eat at the hotel. It would only be bulk-bought processed shit anyway. 

It’d be two in the morning for Ryan. Gavin couldn’t imagine his omega staying up that late alone, so calling him would either be a waste of time or wake him up. Neither of those were desirable options. 

With a heavy heart he set off, planning to visit his local GP before he saw his parents. Going after he’d arrived at theirs would only raise questions he was not content to answer. He grabbed a taxi to the nearest train station and slipped into the familiar route home. Another short taxi ride brought him to the doctors’ surgery, and he pushed open the garishly yellow door with some trepidation. He knew he was still signed on here, and hoped there’d be an appointment free. 

He smiled at the receptionist, leaning his forearms on the high partition that separated them. “Gavin Free, looking for an appointment with anyone who’s available.” He said, chewing on his cheek whilst the receptionist (Karen, if her name badge was truthful) tapped away at her keyboard.   
“Doctor Spencer is free in half an hour, if you’re okay to wait that long.” She said, giving him a chipper smile. Gavin nodded and moved through to the waiting room. 

With half an hour to kill he grabbed an out-dated magazine from the rack beside him. 10 ways to make your Alpha howl. Or so the title boasted. Gavin, curious, flicked to the page and tried not to snort. Buy Chanel’s new eau de parfum, made with omega pheromones, he’ll love spontaneously popping a knot with his beta babe! Gavin noises ensued when he read the next one. Spray your favourite perfume on his clothes. He’ll be thinking of you all day.   
“Yeah, and he’ll smell like a bloody ponce.” Gavin muttered to himself. 

“Mr Free to room 5, please.” 

Gavin got up and dumped the magazine back in the rack, feeling somewhat easier after having a jolly good laugh at the article. He walked through to room 5 and knocked before walking in. The doctor before him was obviously beta. A slightly overweight, balding, bespectacled beta at that. Gavin sat in the chair opposite and licked his bottom lip, before biting on it.

“What seems to be the problem, Mr Free?” He asked, leaning forward with his arms folded on the desk.  
“I - uhh - I claimed an omega, a couple of months ago and we haven’t conceived yet.” Gavin said, “His heats are regular and as strong as they should be, so I just want to check my end of things.” He finished, clearing his throat as he did.  
Doctor Spencer nodded, rootling in a drawer for something and presenting Gavin with a small pot and an opaque bag.   
“If you could fill this and drop it off, I’ll have it tested. Anything should come up there.” He said. Gavin took the two items with short nod.   
“Right, and when can I expect results?” He asked, “Only, I’m back in America in a few weeks.” He added, shoving the pot in his pocket with the bag.   
“We’ll text them to you and can fax your results over if you need to see a GP over there.” He said, standing to shake Gavin’s hand. Gavin shook it once before thanking him and leaving. He’d kept his parents waiting long enough. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Gavin stayed up after everyone, the pot still in his pocket. He made his way up to his old room eventually, procrastination was no longer an option. 

He laid in bed, stark bollock naked and tried to think of sexy things. Ryan. Ryan naked. Ryan naked in heat. Whining for him. Presenting for him. 

Gavin took himself in hand and bit his bottom lip, thinking of his omega, of being able to fuck him. His hand started moving up and down in time with the fantasy in his head. He knew his knot wouldn’t come, there wasn’t the mingle of pheromones in the air that brought it on, or the tight wet heat of an omega to make it swell. Still, he supposed there were worse things.

His hand moved faster, thumb swiping hastily over the head. He muffled his panting with his other hand, until it was time for him to grab the pot and finish into it. He grimaced as he pressed the lid shut and sealed it in the bag. Some poor stranger was going to have to study his spunk. He almost felt sorry for them. 

~~~~~~~~~~

For Ryan, the moon was barely tolerable. He’d gotten so unused to going it alone that his wolf was bored. Trouble is he was stuck in the apartment, stuck and already feeling broody. Perhaps because Gavin wasn’t around, Ryan longed for some other company, some other responsibility. His mind wandered to pups and his wolf whined quietly. He curled himself up on the bed, wishing his stomach were swollen with evidence of his and Gavin’s bond. He wished he could do his job properly as an omega and give Gavin what he wanted. 

Ryan wondered how Gavin was faring under the moon in England, knowing he was six hours ahead and probably already coming out of it. Ryan huffed, curling up tighter and hoping he could just slip through his heat quietly, without much help from Michael. They should have planned, and gotten some suppressants, but both of them had been too in denial about Gavin’s departure to think on that. They wouldn’t have worked in time anyway. Ryan hunkered down for the night, closing his eyes in an effort to sleep the loneliness off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to tell me what you think, it definitely does keep me going. It makes me want to open up that document and keep on typing, no matter what.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point I'd like to say an especially big thank you to my persistent commenters; EllaNakamura, MissChevalier and CathInTheBox, who always make me smile with their thoughts and theories. And to them, and everyone else who's invested in this story, I'd like to say a giant SORRY for this next chapter. 
> 
> Thank you to all of my other commenters who always remind me of the new people I'm reaching with my gay werewolf fic every day. 
> 
> To the silent people who have read this far, thank you so so much for sticking with me. 
> 
> I love you all. 
> 
> *grumbles* and geometrix, I guess you too.
> 
> Also, warnings for being a slightly intense chapter. If you get squicked my intense dirty talking or slight BDSM themes please look away now. 
> 
> Enjoy (or not)!

Michael tried. He really did. But Ryan was just so needy, and naked, and wanton. And Michael had never had an omega in heat. He spared a brief thought to Gavin, but Gavin had asked him to help, and he didn’t see any other way of doing that, besides sating the inferno raging inside Ryan. Not to mention that Gavin was such a soft Alpha, Ryan had probably never gotten a good fucking anyway. 

That was how he’d ended up behind Ryan on the bed, his belt wrapped around the omega’s throat. There wasn’t a collar in the house, and that was just the way Michael was told Alpha’s behaved. Ryan didn’t seem to mind too much. It had been wound around twice before being secured on a reasonable setting. He didn’t want to cut off air, then he wouldn’t be able to hear the omega’s whines. Ryan needed to know he was owned. Michael got a feeling Gavin didn’t remind him enough.

His hips fucked into Ryan at a bruising pace, and from the breathless pants the omega was making, it was clear he wasn’t used to that type of fuck.   
“You’re a good fucking slut for me, aren’t you, omega?” He snarled, hunched over Ryan’s back with his hand over the collar on the omega’s throat. “Come on, tell me, use your words.”  
“Yes, Alpha, of course, Alpha.” Ryan stammered, almost gasping.   
Michael moved, so his back was straight once more, and gave Ryan’s hip a slap before gripping it. He was so close, but the night was far from over. Ryan’s heat would persist, as would Michael’s arousal. 

After a few more short thrusts he released with gritted teeth and a barely-there grunt. It was so tempting to sink his teeth into that flesh and take the omega for himself. He could deal with Gavin’s challenge when Gavin returned. Ryan didn’t finish, and Michael didn’t care. It wasn’t his place to finish an omega. If they came, they came, if not, oh well.

He pulled Ryan tight to him, lodging his knot as far in as he could go. Ryan slumped down and Michael followed, laying atop the omega and grumbling quietly to himself. He wondered how Gavin ever satisfied Ryan with his liberal Alpha views. The poor omega’s instincts must be so underused. Gavin was his best friend, and his boi, but he definitely didn’t agree with the way he handled Ryan. Michael huffed. If he had an omega like this, the omega would know his place. No wonder Ray kept challenging Gavin. 

Ryan whined under Michael and tried to rock down onto the covers, seeking friction for his leaking cock. The knot, and a sharp growl from Michael stopped him. Ryan didn’t have the clarity of mind to think of Gavin and feel guilt, but his instincts still missed his Alpha. Michael didn’t have the gentle caresses he was used to. Even during the heats when Gavin was most feral, he was still kinder than this. Ryan could feel bruises start to arise. He didn’t mind, he understood that Michael was doing him a favour, dealing with him in heat like that. It was what Gavin had asked of him. If Gavin had given Michael permission to do this, then Ryan was going to allow it. It wasn’t so bad either, he supposed. Just different. He’d have to talk to Lindsay about it, and see how Michael was with her. Maybe because she was a beta he was softer. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Ryan woke up with arms around him and smiled, trying to shift around to kiss the owner of aforementioned arms. When he did however, they were not the lips he was expecting. His cheek didn’t encounter the nose he was used to, and the taste of that Alpha’s lips didn’t match up. Ryan pulled away with a start and a frown, recognising Michael. His heat was nothing but a dull throb that he could cope with, but other aches were making themselves known. 

“Michael? Is there a reason you’re…” Ryan started, before recalling that Gavin was in England. he reached over and checked his phone, smiling when he saw a few texts from Gavin. 

The last one struck a chord with him and Ryan blushed deeply before replying.   
How are you feeling? Out of your heat yet?  
Yeah, I’m fine, Michael took care of it.   
He didn’t expect a reply, the time difference assured him that it would be a while before Gavin got back to him. That didn’t assuage the longing in his chest, and the feeling that Michael just wasn’t right.   
“I think I’m going to be fine from here on out, Michael.” Ryan said, needing some time to himself. The lad took the hint and got up.   
“Hey, Ry, he’s not going to be mad at you.” Michael said, getting dressed and pulling his shoes on.   
“I know, just wasn’t the same, y’know. Not that that’s anything against you.” He added quickly. Michael nodded, smiling down at his chest.   
“Yeah, don’t think I could have handled his liberal bullcrap if he asked me to pull that with you.”   
“I like the liberal bullcrap.” Ryan said with a one shouldered shrug.   
Michael shrugged right back.  
“See you at work, Ry.” He said, waving his hand and disappearing out of the door. 

Ryan felt an uneasiness settle in him, one that wasn’t going away with the thought of Gavin returning. He knew Gavin wouldn’t mind what transpired between Ryan and Michael. It hadn’t been for pleasure, it had been for Ryan’s best interests. It wouldn’t happen again. But Ryan just wanted to scrub himself clean and curl at the feet of his Alpha until he felt absolved.   
Ring me when you can.  
He sent off the text, then got up and set to work changing the bedsheets and showering. Stale sweat and semen clung to him, and Ryan was hell bent on getting rid of any trace of this months heat. 

His phone rang not long after, and he scrambled for it. He answered after a ring and a half and pressed it to his ear. “Gavin?” He asked, almost desperate.   
“I’m here, Rye-Bread, what happened?” He asked, concern leaking through the receiver.  
“I’ll keep it short, the international charges…” He started  
“-don’t worry about them, are you okay?”   
“Fine, Michael just left, the heats bearable, I’m fine.”   
“You don’t sound it.”   
“Yeah, don’t worry, I just needed to hear your voice. How’s everything over there?”  
“Busy, but at least I’m getting it done. Might be able to come home a couple of days early at this rate.” A pause. “I miss you, Ryan.”   
“I miss you too.” Ryan replied without missing a beat. 

Ryan sat down on the bed, picking up Gavin’s pillow and cuddling it.   
“You’re a lot different to Michael.” Ryan commented. He heard Gavin stop and process.   
“I didn’t realise he was that traditional. He didn’t bite you, did he?” Gavin asked.  
“No, no, he didn’t bite me, Gav.” He reassured him, rubbing his throat from where the belt had sat. “Just made me appreciate you more.”   
“Nah, I’m not doing anything special. Just being a bloody decent person.”   
“I guess,” Ryan said, burying his face in the pillow. “Hurry back, please.”   
“I’m doing my best, Ry.” Gavin assured him, “I -” He stopped, “Never mind. I’ll see you soon. Spend some time with Geoff or Jack, sitting alone in the flat won’t do you any good.”   
“Okay, see you soon.” He hung up, putting the pillow down and calling Geoff.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Michael bellowed, his forearm across Ryan’s throat as he pinned him to the wall.   
“I only just found out!” Ryan gasped in return, wishing Gavin was here to defend him. He wasn’t sure if Gavin even would defend him anymore.  
“And you wait until we get to work? This isn’t just your problem, Ryan. You don’t get to choose.”   
“It’s my body, Michael!”   
“And it’s an omega’s body. The decision falls to the Alpha. And in this case that’s me. Not Gav. You’d better fucking hope he doesn’t leave you for this. I’m not fucking taking you in.”   
Ryan whimpered and turned his head to the side. Michael dropped his arm and turned on his heel, walking back into the office with a can of energy drink in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I really am. Oh god. Please comment. Even if it's just to yell at me. I think I deserve it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for leaving you like that! I'm so sorry! But now I'm going to update and you'll have your answer as to how they react!
> 
> Thank you to Geometrix!
> 
> And THANK YOU for the overwhelming response to the last chapter. Oh my gosh it was incredible to see you all invested. I love you all, seriously. 
> 
> On with the show.

“You smell weird, Ry, have you changed aftershave?” Gavin asked, once he’d slipped into the car.   
“Something like that.” Ryan said, “I’ll explain when we get home.”   
Gavin took that as an answer and nodded, just glad to be back around Ryan. He’d missed his omega intensely. It had been a longing that Gavin hadn’t experienced before, and he wasn’t all that looking forward to experiencing it again. 

After a long pause, the two of them simply worrying about their own sets of news, Ryan spoke once more.   
“You’d love me no matter what, right, Gav?” Ryan asked, biting his bottom lip and focussing on the road. Gavin cocked his head and frowned.   
“Yeah, course I would. What’s wrong?” Gavin asked, taking Ryan’s hand and squeezing it tightly. “Fuck getting home, I want to know.”   
“Just trust me, it’s better if I leave it until we’re home.” Ryan said, kissing Gavin’s knuckles. 

~~~~~~~~~~

As it turns out, home wasn’t the final destination, and after just 15 minutes in the house, the pair were at the office. Gavin stormed through sets, interrupting videos, not caring one ounce. The door to the Achievement Hunter office slammed open, the glass in it rattled.

“You got my fucking omega pregnant?” Gavin screeched. Michael spun out of his chair and faced the Alpha, already on the defensive.   
“Yeah, so what? You left him in heat! What was I meant to do? Pat his head and let him suffer?”   
Ryan moved to the edge of the room, Jack beside him in an instant.   
“I told you to look after him! Not knock him up!”   
“Because that’s so goddamn easy, right? Just look after my omega in heat, don’t impregnate him, just fuck him a little! It’s not my fault you couldn’t do the job yourself!” 

Another figure in the room brought the attention off a completely bewildered Gavin. The truth in Michael’s words struck him, more powerful than any physical blow the lad could inflict. He turned to Ryan.  
“He’s right, I’m so-”  
“When were you going to tell me?” Lindsay asked, the uncharacteristic malice in her voice matching the remorse in Gavin’s. Michael turned to her.  
“I wasn’t, because he was going to get rid of them.” He snapped, turning to glare at Ryan.   
Gavin, who was stood before his omega, turned.   
“Wait, I don’t like this either, but that’s not your decision to make.”   
“Uhh, yeah it is. The omega doesn’t get to choose, and you don’t, they’re not yours. It’s my decision, and he’s getting rid of them.”   
Lindsay looked more than a little uncomfortable with that, but the room was brought to silence by Ryan’s whimpers.   
“Shh, shh, Ry. He’s not going to force you into anything. I won’t let him.” Gavin murmured, pulling Ryan’s face around to look at him. “You’re still my omega, yeah? My good omega.” He glanced over his shoulder, face and tone hardening in tandem.   
“I won’t let him.” 

Geoff stood. He was not going to stand for another brawl in his office. He’d had enough of it. He got in front of Michael, pressing a hand to his rumbling chest.   
“You’re not gonna make Ryan do anything he doesn’t want to, but this is Ryan’s responsibility. You’ve made your feelings clear.”   
“Yeah, not clear enough.” Michael growled. “Those are my pups growing in that omega. I have a claim over them, and if I don’t want them, then they’re not gonna fucking exist.”   
“I’ll take them on, if that’s what it takes.” Gavin said. 

Alphas taking on other Alpha’s pups did not happen. It wasn’t just a societal taboo, it was an instinctual one too. The wolf wouldn’t allow it, the hormones coursing through Ryan were linked intrinsically to Michael, not Gavin, and no amount of willpower would change that. Not to mention the six months that Ryan would spend as a wolf after the birth. During this time the father of the pups had the ability to change without the assistance of the moon. Gavin would not have that. He’d be stuck human with 3 or 4 pups and a fully grown wolf running around with him. Pups that he felt no affection for. 

But given the results from the doctors, this might be Ryan’s only chance to have the pups he deserved. Instincts or no, Gavin needed to think what was best for his omega. Carrying another Alpha’s pups might be it. He’d heard once that the right path wasn’t often the easiest, and now Gavin felt like he truly understood what that meant. 

“I - I’ll get rid of them, Gav, if that’s what you want.” He said, touching Gavin’s shoulder and making him turn.  
“I’m not gonna ask you to do that. We haven’t been successful. This might be it for you.”   
Michael scoffed from behind them.   
“Yeah, until the next time you leave the country and I end up knocking him up again.”   
Gavin turned back to Michael, anger still mingling with resentment beneath the surface, but something more important rose to mind.  
“You’re my boi, Michael.” Gavin said, “If this was anyone else in the room you’d be the first one to have my back.” He said, a deep feeling of loss turning the corners of his mouth down. “However this ends, it’s not going to get there by us fighting. Ryan’s my omega at the end of the day, and I want to make this work for all of us. It’s a fucking shit situation, why bother making it worse? I’m done.” Gavin said, taking Ryan’s hand and pulling him close. “We don’t need this.” 

~~~~~~~~~~

“So what are we gonna do?” Michael asked, sitting down on Gavin’s sofa with Lindsay beside him. Neither of the boys wanted this feud to continue. The situation was rough enough as it was.   
“I want to keep them.” Ryan said quietly, almost silenced by the knowledge that one of the Alphas in the room didn’t think he had a say.   
“Then we’ll keep them. That’s not negotiable.” Gavin said, his hand stroking through Ryan’s hair in an effort to soothe the omega. The whole room was held in a pause, unsure where to go from there.   
“I could try and take them on.” Gavin said. He’d do anything for Ryan, even go against the very instincts that made him who he was. The instincts that allowed him the love of the man beside him.  
“Gavin…” Ryan murmured, sighing heavily, “You know it wouldn’t work.”   
“At least let me bloody try.” Gavin pleaded. 

Michael exchanged a look with Lindsay. She nodded once, returning Michael’s gaze with a warm smile of her own.  
“We’ll have them.” Michael said. “The pups, however many there are. I’ll already be bonded with them and Lindsay’s instincts aren’t like yours.”  
“Yeah, how could I not fall in love with cute little pups, especially considering they’re Michael’s.” Lindsay said.   
“You’ll still get to see them, you know they’ll be looked after.” Michael said, “I can be around, y’know, during the pregnancy, it’ll be fine.” Michael assured him, though his assurance was more for Gavin’s benefit. The lad looked pale, his hand still moving in Ryan’s hair.   
“Yeah.” Gavin said finally. “Perfect.” 

They were planning out his life for him. His and his omega’s lives, almost a year of them. Things wouldn’t be right for almost a year. Ryan would smell of Michael for 4 or 5 months, then he’d be in wolf form to nurse pups that were going to be taken from him for six months. Gavin would be stuck human. How was he supposed to look after his omega when they weren’t even the same species? But after that year they could keep trying, and they’d be all the stronger for it. Gavin would find a way to give Ryan his pups, to give them that future with a family. There wasn’t another option now, and he had a year to work it out.

Unless of course Ryan was hurt by the pregnancy. If this was his only pregnancy. Gavin blanched even further at that thought. If these were the only pups Ryan would ever have, and Gavin couldn’t be a part of their lives. Not to mention the mourning, how Ryan would mourn when his pups were taken. Perhaps it was for the best if he just got rid of them. But Ryan had made that decision already, and Gavin would not speak over him when it came to his own body. He was not that Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do remember to let me know what you think, dearies!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry again! I'm terrible, I know, but here's chapter 20 for you. 
> 
> Thank you to my reviewers, you make it all worth it, same goes to my kudosers and my readers in general. 
> 
> Thanks to Geometrix for kicking my butt when I didn't write.
> 
> Enjoy!

Within the first few weeks Ryan was starting to show. It carried too low to be anything like a beer belly, and was too firm for that anyway. Every free moment had Ryan’s hands on his bump, and they started to notice a glow about Michael, a certain pride to him. The guys stayed as far out of it as they could, they supported Gavin and Ryan as much as they needed, but their involvement was limited. The tangle of lives, hormones, and instincts was not one any of the other Hunters wanted to be a part of.

Gavin worked against every instinct he had and became more protective of Ryan. He came in early to switch Michael and Ryan’s desks over. Michael might have been the sperm donor for these pups, but he did not lay claim to Ryan because of it. Gavin just needed to prove that again. He’d lean over and rub his face on Ryan’s shoulder, fighting the losing battle against Michael’s scent. He’d bring Ryan’s lunch for him and set it down like some captured hunt. Every time Michael tried to move in and talk to Ryan, Gavin would either fight back or zone out. 

Some days though, Gavin simply would stop responding. 

“Hey, Gav, do you think you could edit GO! later?” Geoff asked.   
“Hm?” Gavin responded.   
“Never mind.” Geoff replied, knowing Gavin probably wouldn’t get it done anyway. Ryan shifted his chair closer, looking over at Gavin with a measure of worry in his expression. 

The Hunters - like everyone else - knew what happened to unfaithful omegas. They were abandoned, the claim was broken and they were left. Though Gavin had given permission for this, his instincts had still remained the same. His body was telling him to distance from his omega, especially now the other Alpha’s scent was setting in. Some days, Gavin found it harder to resist. 

“Alpha?” Ryan asked. Michael looked around. Gavin caught him.   
“No! Not this bullshit again!” Gavin snapped. “They’re your pups, but as far as the rest of him is concerned, that’s still mine.”   
Michael turned back to his screen. He knew how taxing this was on Gavin, and he was ready to do anything to make that easier. He could only imagine what it was like if someone had gotten Lindsay pregnant. Well, he wouldn’t be so stupid as to allow it to happen. But had it, he would be pretty cut up. 

Ryan’s head fell back with no further encouragement. Gavin just sighed and turned away.  
“Just leave it, Ry.” He mumbled, getting up and pushing his chair back. He was tired. He needed a break from the office.  
Ryan followed unwaveringly, not content to let his Alpha suffer.   
“I said leave it, Ry.” Gavin said, keeping his back to Ryan.  
Ryan got in front of Gavin, his hands on his Alpha’s shoulders.  
“No. You’re my Alpha, and I need you now. My instincts want me to get comfort from Michael, but I’m fighting it because I know I’m yours. I need you to fight harder too.” He said, one hand clasping Gavin’s cheek.   
Gavin deflated, closing his eyes and sinking into Ryan’s touch. He could do this, for Ryan. He just needed to be resilient. He was the one who’d allowed this to happen, so the consequences were his to bear.  
“I’m here, Ry.” Gavin sighed, wrapping his arms around Ryan’s neck, “I’m here.” 

Geoff poked his head out of the door with a sigh.   
“Could you come and get some work done, assholes. If he’s gonna be gone for 6 months, we need to at least have some shit with him in in the meantime.”   
Gavin pulled away, nodding once and making his way back into the office, towing Ryan behind him. 

Gavin found himself drifting during filming, wondering how the hell this happened. Well, he knew how it physically happened, but how could he have been so stupid. Of course Michael would sleep with Ryan in heat. Of course Ryan would need it. He should have just taken Ryan with him. Put him up in England and looked after him there. Maybe even left Geoff in charge of him. 

He sighed heavily.   
“What’s up, Gav?” Ray asked, Gavin realising they were still recording.   
“Nothing, just this mingy little pickaxe. It’s taking so bloody long.” He lied.   
“You’ll get there, Gavvy.” Ryan said, glancing over at Gavin. 

Gavin just rolled his eyes and continued on. There was no hope of him winning this Let’s Play, but he carried on making enough of an effort. He wondered how on Earth he’d carry on fighting these instincts for so long. He wondered if Ryan would crack and go running into Michael’s arms. He wondered if he’d mind. Gavin liked to think he’d mind if Michael upped and stole his omega, and Gavin wasn’t sure which was worse - if Michael took him on, or if Michael rejected him. 

Either way, Gavin didn’t want it to happen. He regretted letting Ryan keep the pups, but he had a feeling if he forced Ryan into getting rid of them he’d regret it more. Gavin was not one of those Alphas. He was not. He would not be. 

Eternity passed, and the day ended. Geoff came over to Gavin, taking him aside quietly to invite him over for bevs and Peggle. Gavin couldn’t turn down that, even if Geoff did lie about needing help on a level. 

“I don’t know how you do it, Gav.” Geoff said, taking another sip of whiskey.   
“Do what? Put up with Ryan? Nah, he’s all right, and this won’t last. I’ve got my whole life with him.”   
“Yeah but...he’s pregnant. And they’re not yours.”  
“I know that, Geoff, thanks.” Gavin snapped, sighing heavily and finishing off another beer.   
“And you think once he gives birth those 6 months will fly by and everything will be fine? Once he pops them out it’ll be back to normal for Gavvy and Rye-Bread?”   
“No, no, I know he’ll want to be with them, but it’ll be okay because he’ll have me and as soon as he can we’ll have pups of our own. Simple. Just like that. He should already be pregnant with my cubs. Not Michael’s.” Gavin rambled.   
“It’s weird that you and him have been trying and Michael knocked him up after one try.”   
“Nah, s’not weird. I’ve got no chance.”   
“Aww, don’t think like that, Gav. It’ll happen.”   
“I mean it, I was tested. There’s something wrong with my bollocks.” Gavin said. 

Geoff paused, frowning and looking over at Gavin.   
“You really can’t have them? Does Ryan know?”   
Gavin fell silent, staring pensively down the dark hole of his beer can. “I was going to, but then he told me he was pregnant and I forgot.” He said quietly. Geoff was as close as he had to a father in the US, and he could practically taste the look of disappointment on his face.   
“Gavin. Tell him. If you believe he has a choice, which I know you do, you need to tell him. Then it gives him the chance to leave if he knows that he needs to have pups he can look after. Tomorrow, Gavin.” Geoff said, grabbing Gavin’s chin to look at him.   
“Who are you to tell me what to do with my omega?” Gavin bit back, though he knew Geoff was right. “You’re just a beta. You don’t know shit about looking after an omega. Actually, nobody in that fucking office does, but you all think you know best.” He said, pushing up off the sofa and going to the door. “I’ll see you tomorrow. I’m gonna go look after my omega how I want.” He snapped. 

Gavin arrived home after the bloody long walk, and flopped down on the sofa, the can of beer he’d had at Geoff’s still in his hand. He could hear Ryan snoring softly from the next room. He slept a lot now, in odd ways too. 

Gavin got up, throwing the can away and moving into the bedroom. He knew what he had to do. He stroked a hand through Ryan’s hair where he was curled at the end of the bed, and threw the spare blanket over him. Gavin curled around Ryan, his decision settling heavy in his stomach.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise you I'm trying to keep going. I hit a bit of a block but I think I've moved past it. And to answer one reviewers concerns that everything was resolved so quickly and happily with Michael, I hope these next chapters will show you that's not so much the case. 
> 
> Either way, let me know what you think. I could really use the motivation. 
> 
> I'm sorry, this is a short one, but I'll try and get another to you tomorrow to make up for it!
> 
> I love you all. Thank you so much. 
> 
> Enjoy.

It was a few weeks later that Gavin finally had the courage (and the desperation) to follow through with his plan. He sat on their bed in the morning, Ryan having just taken a shower. 

Gavin brooded over the item in his hands. Michael had been edging closer and closer and Ryan had been shifting away. It was time for Gavin to put his foot down, assert himself like the Alpha he was and make them listen to him. 

Ryan walked back into the room and started to get dressed, not noticing Gavin beyond an acknowledgement until he was almost dressed. 

“Ryan, come here.” Gavin said, “I want you to do something for me.”   
“Uh-huh.” Ryan said, “Hold on.” He added, pulling his socks on.   
Gavin waited, Ryan sat close to his Alpha on the bed. His eyes finally found the collar in Gavin’s hands.   
“You want me to wear that.” Ryan stated, swallowing. Gavin nodded. 

After a beat that felt like betrayal, Ryan dropped his head forwards, allowing access to the back of his neck so that Gavin could fasten it. Gavin did, the heavy leather settling around his omega’s throat. This was no longer a jokey collar made for dogs, meant as a reminder. This was the real deal. A collar meant to remind omegas of their place. 

Gavin got up as soon as the buckle was done. “I’ll be waiting in the car.” 

~~~~~~~~~~

“What the fuck is that?” Michael asked, the moment Ryan stepped into the office.   
“Oh no.” Geoff echoed. 

Gavin walked in a beat behind Ryan and sat immediately down at his desk. He looked around the room. Jack looked sympathetic, but Gavin wasn’t sure who he was sympathetic to. He smiled a half smile when Ryan shrugged.   
“Gav wants me to wear it. I think I could get used to it.” He said, putting on a brave front for his Alpha. But in reality, he hated it, and hoped it wouldn’t herald in a more conservative Alpha from Gavin.   
“I don’t think it’s that bad, might be good to remind everyone who Ryan actually belongs to.” Ray said.   
“Thanks, Ray.” Gavin said, smiling appreciatively.   
“Don’t mention it.” He replied, spinning his chair to face his screen and booting up. 

“And you’re sure this is a good idea?” Geoff asked, turning to face Gavin with folded arms. Gavin nodded resolutely.   
“I’m not. If his body is telling him to listen to me then he should be listening to me. You’re nothing to do with it, Gav.” Michael snapped.   
“You’re just a fucking sperm donor, Michael.”   
“More like he’s the egg donor, since I’m going to raise them.” 

Ryan whimpered. He was more than an egg donor, these were his kids. His pups. He wasn’t ready to give them away, they were getting so big, and he could swear he felt one move the other day. Maybe he should just keep them and try to raise them alone. He could do it. Gavin would get used to it, Ryan was sure he could. The Gent stroked his hand over his stomach and sat down at his chair next to Gavin’s. Gavin reached over and grabbed Ryan’s hand, pressing Ryan’s palm to his cheek and kissing his wrist. 

Gavin didn’t respond to Michael, he was tired from fighting his instincts, he didn’t need to fight his boi too. Gavin ran his fingers over the collar and then over Ryan’s cheek, smiling softly at him.   
“My omega, no matter what. Don’t listen to him, he’s full of shit. They’ll be your pups no matter what.” He promised, kissing Ryan’s cheek and nipping his earlobe gently.   
Ryan settled under Gavin’s words, Michael rolled his eyes. He was tired of this already and Ryan was only halfway. He almost hoped they’d be born early so this could all be over and done with sooner. 

Ryan made himself focus on his work, but there was no way he was going to win anything today. Every few moments he was shifting the collar on his neck, skin clammy underneath. He hoped he’d be allowed to take it off when he got home. He didn’t think he’d be able to sleep in it. He caught Gavin’s eye watching him a few times, and felt the gaze of Michael and Geoff more than once. Needless to say he didn’t think it was an approving gaze. Ryan didn’t care though. He was happy. He had pups growing inside him, and anything he could do to make his Alpha comfortable with that, he would. More than once his neck slipped back out of habit. It was the way things had been before. He’d catch one of Gavin’s smiles and immediately drop into submission, if only to make his Alpha smile harder. Ryan could even see it starting to have the same effect. Gavin’s smile would reach his eyes and occasionally he’d even reach over and kiss Ryan’s neck to allow him to sit upright once more.

Gavin didn’t think there was an ounce of conservative Alpha in him. He still couldn’t see Ryan as any less, he just saw Ryan as more his. It was refreshing, to have that comfort back. Even more comforting was the smell of leather, that somewhat masked the smell of Michael. Ryan was his once more, and Gavin could get used to that. Especially with the looming six months he would have away from Ryan. Maybe he could ask one of the guys to wind him up so he could change and be with Ryan. Maybe one of them would take pity and do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please drop me a note. Even if it's just a smiley.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is...and it's a big one! 
> 
> I'm posting this for two reasons. The beautiful trio of reviews I got yesterday and earlier today. I cannot thank MissChevalier, Caroline or Sammiannnz enough. You moved me to tears. My second reason is the passing of Monty Oum, A very beloved member of the Rooster Teeth team who's creativity will be missed. In his absence, and to honour him, the fanbase has been urged to be creative in his honour, and whilst gay werewolf fanfiction probably isn't what they had in mind, I feel as though this is my contribution. 
> 
> Rest in Peace, my love goes out to those mourning. 
> 
> (If you need to talk my ask is open at somewine-andsay-whatsgoingon.tumblr.com) 
> 
> Thanks as ever to geometrix.
> 
> On with the show. (Warning for an intense chapter)

Ryan was huge. So huge that he found himself unable to get out of bed. There was a week or two left until his due date, and he was bed ridden. The pups squirmed almost constantly, and Gavin had had to stay home from work to look after him, much to Geoff’s dismay. The Gent understood that it was unavoidable though, and wasn’t too hard on Gavin. They could all see how he was cracking. 

Michael found himself at the Freewood household more and more often, not that he was particularly welcomed by the Alpha of the house. All he knew was that the omega bearing his pups was close to birthing them, and he would not miss that. 

Ryan whimpered and both men in the lounge shot up. Gavin’s hand found Michael’s shoulder and shoved him back down, and the Brit walked through to the bedroom where he thought Ryan was napping.   
“What happened?” Gavin asked softly, sitting on the edge of the bed and picking up the cloth from the bowl that sat beside the bed to dab at Ryan’s forehead. He was breaking out in a sweat again, and Gavin just wanted him to be comfortable.   
“They won’t stop moving.” Ryan panted. Gavin and Ryan both knew that Michael’s presence calmed the pups somewhat, but Gavin hated conceding that small victory to him.   
“Michael,” Gavin called, voice breaking on the second syllable. Gavin pressed his cheek to Ryan’s, leaning over him so that his bump was segregated from his face by Gavin’s body. Ryan’s bump was Michael’s domain, the rest was still Gavin’s. 

Michael ambled in, taking his place beside Gavin on the bed and moving Ryan’s baggy hoodie out of the way. He stroked Ryan’s bump, murmuring soothing words to their pups in tones that Gavin couldn’t hope to replicate. Ryan visibly relaxed as the pups’ movements slowed, and Gavin pressed his eyes shut. He couldn’t do that for Ryan. He couldn’t relax him properly, he couldn’t bond with the pups, he couldn’t even look at the bump without feeling a measure of anger, envy or betrayal. His hand stroked the collar, fingers only wrapping around the leather when he heard Michael kiss the bump. 

“Go home, Michael. Ryan wants his collar off and I can’t allow that when you’re here.” Gavin said, cheek still pressed to Ryan’s.   
“Weird, I didn’t hear him say that.” Michael replied. 

Ryan’s eyes widened. Michael would never have said that. Michael didn’t believe omegas had a choice, or a voice for that matter. But when would the Gavin Ryan knew before the pregnancy ever collar him, or not allow him to take it off. Ryan opened his mouth to respond, but shut it quickly. Gavin was tense, he didn’t want to be on the receiving end of that. 

After a pause, Ryan spoke.   
“What if the pups start acting up again?” Ryan asked.   
“You’re their mother, can’t you handle it?” Gavin replied..   
Michael sat up, looking over at Gavin before shoving his back none-too-gently.  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Michael asked.  
“Oh fuck off, Michael. What are you, his knight in shining armour?”   
“I’m the father of his pups, if that means a knight in shining armour, so be it!” Michael snapped. 

Ryan sat up, though even that movement was difficult for him.   
“Gav, Gavin, Alpha, stop it.” He pleaded.   
Gavin’s hands closed around the collar and he dragged Ryan’s face close to his, moving him further into the uncomfortable sitting position.   
“Did I say you could speak?”

Michael grabbed Gavin’s shoulder and dragged him away, jarring Ryan briefly before Gavin released the hold on his collar. Ryan sank into a comfortable position and stroked his belly. Gavin acted as though Michael wasn’t there, staring Ryan down until he had to divert his gaze .  
“You fucked him. You let another Alpha fuck you. I bet you begged for it, didn’t you? Begged him to fill you with pups. You were so fucking needy for it. Probably knew I couldn’t and wanted to rub it in my face.” He spat. 

Ryan froze, his eyes growing glassy with tears. Michael slackened.   
“You...you can’t?” Ryan asked, his breathing turning into shudders as he held back his emotions. These were the only pups he was ever going to have and he was giving them away. What sort of omega was he?  
“Don’t pretend you didn’t fucking know. That’s why you let him knot you. That’s why you let him smear your fucking insides with his cum. Because you knew. You never deserved all of that freedom I gave you. You were never grateful. Just strutted around presenting for any Alpha like I owed it to you.”   
“That’s enough.” Michael snarled. Tears dripped down Ryan’s cheeks, but his face was resilient.   
“If that’s what you think…” Ryan said, “Michael, could you get him out please.” He pleaded. 

What Gavin said was true. He was a terrible omega who let another Alpha take him. He didn’t deserve Gavin. All he deserved was this his Alpha being upset with him. He was surprised he was still even allowed Gavin’s collar. As soon as Gavin was wrestled from the door Ryan curled around his Alpha’s pillow, remembering the days when being Gavin’s omega was so easy. He only had himself to blame for that change though. 

“Regardless of what you think of him, Gav, he’s pregnant, and you need to respect him.” Michael hissed, taking Gavin outside to the space to the back of the flats.   
“He’s my omega. Above all else he’s my fucking omega.” Gavin retorted. “Everyone always forgets that, but he’s mine.”   
“And at the moment he’s carrying something that’s mine. When you claimed him you made a decision to look after him no matter what. This is that time. You don’t get to pick and choose when you’re nice to him.”   
“I’m a damn sight nicer than other Alphas would’ve been.”   
“So you need to keep up that standard now.”   
“Don’t fucking tell me what to do! First it was Geoff, before I even claimed Ryan, then Ray thought he could push me around, then you. You’re my boi, Michael. I left him to you because I trusted you. What have I got left now? A knocked up omega. I don’t even think I’ve got my boi any more.”   
“I did what you asked. You had an omega in heat, which you left, and you told an Alpha to look after him. What was I supposed to do. Pat him on the head and tell him it’d be okay. Put on a British accent and dirty talk him out of it?” Michael laughed. “Oi, Ryan, I’m gonna suck your knob now, and then if you’re good, I’ll knot your arse.” Michael mocked, his crude imitation of the Brit’s accent causing Gavin to see red. 

Gavin launched himself forward and the two grappled. Gavin landed the first punch but Michael wasn’t far behind. Gavin spat blood, Michael’s cheek began to swell.   
“You gonna fucking beat me up now, Gav?” Michael laughed, stepping back and holding his arms out. “What good is that going to do? You gonna beat me back 4 months and stop me from mating him? Good luck. And you know what, Gav, I fucking loved it. I’d knot him again in a heartbeat.” He said.   
Gavin was ready to change, he was so ready. His body trembled, and he felt fur start to sprout on his arms. Almost as soon as it came it fell out. 

The air had shifted, Ryan’s scent had thickened. Michael’s pupils dilated and he was already running for the door. Gavin went after him, dragging him back by the collar of the shirt and making sure he was the first to see his omega. 

Ryan curled on the bed in wolf form, whining high in this throat. The bedding beneath his hind legs was soaked through, and Gavin staggered into the door frame. 

This was not his place. 

He stumbled through to the lounge and sat down on the sofa, head resting on hands, elbows on knees. Michael was in the bedroom a beat after him, and took his place at foot of the bed. Every Alpha knew how to do this, it was ingrained in them. Knowledge released with the hormones omegas gave off when they changed. He grabbed towels and rubbed the fur just above Ryan’s tail.   
“Come on, Ryan, gotta be strong for me. Won’t take long. You’ve only got three. You can do this, Ryan.” Michael said, his own heart hammering. 

Gavin heard a yelp, a howl, silence, a whine. A sharp intake of breath from Michael. A short burst of laughter.   
“It’s a boy, Ry. He’s fine.” Michael said, rubbing the pup with the towel to clear fluid and stimulate breathing. Michael understood that Ryan didn’t know what he was saying, but he knew Ryan understood tones. Ryan would know his pup was fine. He placed the wrapped pup beside Ryan, where he began to nurse. Ryan turned his head slightly and licked the small creature, nudging him gently to encourage him to nestle closer. Not that he had much time to bond when another one was on the way. 

An hour or so later, Michael walked outside the room, phone pressed to his ear. He was already wittering on to Lindsay, and from the sounds of it she was on her way over. 

Gavin got up, grabbing a bag of clothes from the bedroom and leaving a soft kiss on Ryan’s head. At least he smelt like himself again. 

“I’m going to Geoff’s. Look after him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hopefully that quenched your thirst and answered your questions. Please drop me a review, let me know what you think. I know a lot happened so you've potentially got a lot to talk about. 
> 
> It'll just take a moment to tell me your thoughts. 
> 
> I love you all, see you next time.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry. Truthfully, I got a bit of really shitty feedback that stumped me for a while, but I want to finish this. Now it's a matter of pride. So here's our 23rd chapter, up really late. I hope some of you are still around to enjoy it. 
> 
> I promise I'll do better now. 
> 
> Thanks to Geometrix for getting me back into it, and to BeautifulFiction for giving me some great advice. 
> 
> Thanks to my reviewers and kudosers. I honestly love you all.

“An-and he’s there now, with Michael and Lindsay and those bloody pups, and I’m stuck here drinking with you.” Gavin slurred. “Not that drinking with you is bad, but y’know, he’s my omega, I wanna be there for him.” 

Geoff wrapped an arm around Gavin’s shoulder and gave him half a hug.   
“I know, bud, I know I’m sure he’d want you there too.” Geoff offered. This was the 8th night he’d had to deal with this. He didn’t mind Gavin staying over, and he knew how trying it was on the Alpha, but Geoff wouldn’t mind if he changed the tune once in a while.   
“No. No he wouldn’t.” Gavin huffed. Well that was something new, Geoff supposed.   
“And why’s that?” He asked, thankful for the change, and the more information spilt.   
“Because I was a right knob to him when I left. I - I shouted at him and treated him like shit, and Michael stood up for him and now Michael’s gonna steal my omega and they’re gonna have so many pups and I’m gonna be left out in the rain. I bloody deserve it though. Way I acted. Can’t even ‘pologise. Ryan’s a wolf and he won’t get it.” 

Geoff frowned instantly, posture hardening.   
“What did you do?” He asked.  
“I told Michael to go home and Ryan said we might need him if the pups get rowdy, and I asked him if he could handle it in a rude tone, and Michael stepped in and I was a total arsehole, and now none of them like me and they’re all happy with their pups and their -” He gulped for breath, his rant running out of air, “They’re going to take my omega. A-and they can’t do that. I love him, and I didn’t even bloody tell him.” Gavin finished, tears beginning to fall down his face. He put his beer down and curled up in a ball, a ball that occasionally omitted British-sounding sobs.

A pang of sympathy washed over the Gent. He doubted any of them were aware how difficult it had been for Gavin. To see Ryan so happy with someone else’s pups inside him. Geoff brought Gavin into his arms and hugged him.   
“I’m sure he misses you. He’ll understand. You did a fucking good thing for that omega, letting him have those pups, especially considering. He’s gonna come around.” 

Gavin sobbed for some time more before agreeing. He wasn’t ready to go back yet, but maybe he could find out when Michael was taking the pups. He’d be back for that. Ryan would need him. The moon was in less than a week, Gavin would go back around to be with Ryan. Maybe he could distract him for the moon. Then Michael and Lindsay could bond with the pups properly, and Gavin could rebond with Ryan. 

Geoff could see the cogs turning and sighed, taking a gulp of beer.  
“I’m spending the moon with Jack and Ray if you want to.”   
Gavin hummed, too lost in his own thoughts to properly understand what Geoff had said.

~~~~~~~~~~

“When do you think Gavin will be back?” Lindsay asked, cradling the smallest of the pups in her arms. It had grown used to her scent and now slept happily against her chest. She was even managing to soothe it when it fussed now. 

Ryan was sleeping at this time, though when he did sleep it was fitful, and never lasted more than a few hours. Michael stroked Ryan’s hind leg, trying to soothe it as it batted against the air. 

“Soon I hope. Ryan needs him.”   
Michael picked up the pup that began to whimper and held its muzzle in his hand, a sort of reprimand that mimicked one given between wolves.   
“Not when Ryan’s sleeping, little one, don’t wake him up.” Michael said, looking into the pup’s eyes before kissing it’s nose. “Good boy, now come and cuddle dada instead.”  
Lindsay smiled at them and scooped up the other pup so it didn’t feel left out. 

Ryan startled awake and let out something between a whine and a howl, his ears as flat against his head. In an instant he was off the bed and pacing around the room. His head delved into the open closet, nose sifting between Gavin’s clothes until he was satisfied. He brought them down off the hangers with his paws and climbed into the closet to curl there. Though it was a tight fit, Ryan was the comfiest he’d been in a while.

Lindsay watched him, glancing over at Michael. When she was certain Ryan was asleep she popped the question she’d been considering since the pups were born.   
“When do you think we should take them?” She asked, kissing the top of the pup’s head in her arms. “I mean, we have the formula at home, we have everything set up for them. You can change to be in their form. I just think the longer we leave this the harder it’ll be on Ryan.”   
“Well we can’t take them until Gavin’s back. We can’t just leave Ryan on his own. Maybe before a moon, so Ryan has Gavin there in wolf form to deal with it.”   
“That’s not a bad idea.” She said.   
“Not this moon. They still rely on him too much, and we need Gavin to be a solid figure, so it’s not so bad.”   
Lindsay nodded. No matter which way they did this it wasn’t going to be pleasant, but they’d have to do it sooner or later. At least Ryan was sleeping.   
“I should call him. See when he plans on coming back.” 

He picked up his phone and dialled Gavin. It took a long time for the lad to answer, but he eventually did.   
“What do you want?” Gavin asked, voice thick and slow. Michael paused, handing his pup to Lindsay and walking out of the room.   
“You’re drunk, aren’t you?” He asked, no warmth in his voice.  
“A bit, yeah.”   
“Why?”   
“Cos you’re over there playing happy families with my omega.” He said, “Why would I wanna stay sober and think about that?”   
“Because your omega is curled up on top of your clothes in your closet and it’s getting pretty fucking obvious he needs you.”

Gavin was silenced by that. Ryan had curled up in his closet? That didn’t seem right. Surely he couldn’t fit the pups in there too. So Ryan had moved away from the pups to theoretically be with him. He hung up the phone and put it down on the bedside table. For a few moments he sat on the bed, head in hands, wondering what he should do. Eventually, he made his decision. 

“Geoff...Geoff! I gotta get going, I’m gonna go home. Ry needs me and...and...I’m gonna get home.” He said, tugging on his shoes and accidentally toppling into the wall as he did.  
“Stay the night and I’ll drive you.” Geoff said. Gavin shook his head.   
“Can’t. Gonna walk.” He replied. “Thanks though.” 

~~~~~~~~~~

Gavin had started the walk knowing full well where he was, and where he was going. He put one foot in front of the other and made a beeline for home. 

About 15 minutes into the walk, Gavin was completely lost. He wasn’t sure whether he’d missed his turning, or if it was just because he was drunk, but he had no idea where the hell he was. He was tempted to turn around and go back to Geoff’s, pretty sure he just walked in a straight line to where he was now. But then Ryan would still be without him, and he couldn’t fail as an Alpha again. 

He sat down on the pavement and thought. Maybe he could call a cab, or call Michael to come and pick him up. Gavin felt in his pockets.  
“Bollocks.” He hissed. Gavin raised his head and looked around, trying to find anything remotely helpful. He didn’t fancy hitchhiking, after all, he still look liked a bloody omega to the rest of the world, or a beta at the very least. Seeing nothing of use, Gavin stood and continued walking in the direction he’d been facing. Maybe he’d come across a marker somewhere.

It didn’t help that everything was so dark, or what wasn’t dark was bathed in a creepy orange glow from the street lamps. Everything looked alien, even shops that he might well have recognised in the day had their shutters down and lights out. It never ceased to amaze him how much that could change a place. 

A few more streets down, Gavin was set to give up again. He was tired, and aching to get back to his wolf. Gavin almost stumbled right into the payphone on the street corner, and made an excited Gavin noise when he realised what it was. He had change on him, in his wallet. But who to call? Chances were Geoff was already asleep. Ray would be asleep, or gaming and he couldn’t drive. Jack and Michael were the two least riskiest bets. Jack would probably be asleep, and if he’d found out what had happened between Gav and Ryan, he wouldn’t come. Michael it’d have to be. He put in the last of his change and dialled his best friend’s number, holding the receiver to his ear as it rang. 

\--

Michael looked down at his phone when it started vibrating and tried to work out whose number that was. He definitely didn’t recognise it. He declined the call and went back to cuddling his pups, that were sandwiched safely between him and Lindsay. 

“Bollocks!” Gavin huffed for the second time. Maybe he could pull a car over and ask for directions to his street. But then again he didn’t want to get taken for an omega by a pervy Alpha. 

Gavin carried on walking, trying to make his posture as Alpha-like as possible. Perhaps he could find a park bench or something and work it out in the morning. A park bench didn’t sound too appealing though, and he doubted his hoodie would keep out the night’s chill. He was already starting to feel it, and that was whilst he was still moving. 

A few more streets over he came across a motel, it hardly looked like the most reputable of establishments, but it’d have to do.  
“Do your rooms have a phone connection?” He asked, it was really the first thing that came to mind.   
“Some of them do.” The gentleman behind the counter grunted.   
“Great. Can I have one that does, then?” Gavin asked, getting out his card and putting it down on the counter.   
“You could, if I knew which ones they were. It’s pot luck, kid.”   
“Fine, I just need a room for the night.”   
“That I can do for you. That’ll be $50.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to comment. Constructive criticism welcome, pointless negativity not. However, I really want to know what you thought what what you liked.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments on the last chapter! (A few made me cry, you guys really are the best and I love you all dearly!) 
> 
> So as a celebration of my muse returning with a vengeance, I present to you, Chapter 24! 
> 
> Thanks as ever to Geometrix who reminds me of plot points I've forgotten sometimes when I'm writing and corrects my terrible grammar. What a babe! 
> 
> Enjoy!

The moon hung in the sky, shining down on the circle of wolves, each looking about as worried as the next. Nobody had heard from Gavin in a week, and whilst none of them had been able to communicate that to Ryan, the wolf missed his Alpha enough as it was. 

Geoff was pacing, ready to scour Austin to find him. He knew Gavin hadn’t run away, he was ready to go home that night. The guilt hung heaviest with him. He should have made Gavin stay. He was in no state to go out that night. Jack was with Ryan, who they were all looking to as the one to scent Gavin first. Michael and Lindsay were in the flat, bonding with the pups. 

Standing where they were, none of them could smell a trace of the lad. Jack looked to Geoff, ready to bound off in any given direction to check. Geoff nodded and Jack took off North. Geoff padded forward to Ryan and nuzzled the side of his face, giving him a reassuring nudge before sending him off South with a jerk of his head. Geoff himself split off from Ray, one taking East, the other West. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Gavin was still lost. He couldn’t smell anything familiar, not even Geoff’s place. He ran with his clothes and wallet in his mouth in the direction he thought Geoff’s house was in, staying away from main roads. If Gavin couldn’t get home tonight he didn’t know what he was going to do. This was his best chance, so he just had to keep running. 

The moon was high in the sky by the time Gavin caught something even slightly recognisable, and as he turned towards it he realised it was getting stronger. A scent that was being blown in his direction. He was heading towards the source. 

He bounded on, pushing himself as fast as he could go. When he saw the figure he stopped, trying to work out who it was. That scent was familiar, but distantly so. He hadn’t smelt it in far too long. Ryan. Pure, unfettered Ryan. Ryan who wasn’t tainted by Michael. Gavin let out a sharp bark of joy and sprinted towards his omega, pouncing on him and knocking him to the ground when he found him. He leapt off him in the next moment, and bounced around. 

Joy filled every cell in his body, pulsing out of him in waves of energy that were only replicated by his omega. His Ryan. Distantly the wolf knew there was some barrier, but this barrier could wait. He couldn’t remember why there was guilt gnawing away at his insides, and that meant it was something he’d deal with human. Right now he was just too glad to be back with Ryan. 

Ryan rolled over and sprung up, mirroring Gavin’s bounces with his own, diving in to lap at his Alpha’s muzzle and nip at his ear playfully. Gavin butted his head gently against Ryan’s before running around and chasing his tail, his clothes and wallet having been dropped a few yards away. Gavin ended up running himself into the ground, only to get back up and howl his happiness to the heavens. Ryan flopped down in a heap, having a good few years on the Alpha, and the strain of having birthed a litter still on his shoulders. He still held his mouth open, panting. Gavin padded over after a few more moments pouncing around, he nudged at Ryan’s neck. The omega rolled onto his back obligingly, and Gavin laid down beside him. Ryan would know which way they had come from, he’d know where the others were, where home was. 

Gavin stood, he’d much rather get back to the others now while Ryan still remembered the way. He nudged his omega up and picked up his things, turning to face the direction Ryan had arrived from. Ryan started walking with his Alpha, in no hurry to return to the others, or the sharp pang of loss he felt for his pups. His grief from temporarily losing Gavin had overshadowed the fact that even his wolf knew the pups weren’t staying. Now Gavin was back there wasn’t much keeping him from experiencing that grief full force. 

Gavin wished he could talk to Ryan, he so desperately wanted to apologise. His wolf had no idea what the apology was for, but he knew that he had to. 

Every so often he’d look over to Ryan and nip at his ear, or lick his muzzle, or nudge his flank. He just needed Ryan to know that he still loved his omega dearly, even though the next few months would be difficult. 

The clearing that the wolves had started their search in was not deserted when they returned, as Ryan had expected it would be. Apparently, Gavin’s howl had not only carried, but been recognised. Jack and Ray greeted him with relief and glee in equal measure. The slump in Geoff’s shoulders, and the low carriage of his head told of an entirely different reaction from the gent. 

Gavin tentatively made his way over to Geoff, who sunk back slightly, expecting some sort of harsh rebuttal. Gavin simply licked the side of his face and nuzzled his neck. Geoff headbutted him with the closest thing to a grin that their canine forms could manage. Gavin’s forelegs sunk flat to the ground and he readied himself to pounce on Geoff. Ray nipped his tail though, and Gavin gave chase, darting through trees to catch the lad. 

When he returned, a deer between his jaws, Ryan was curled up next to Jack. Gavin dumped the hunt in front of Ryan and began to tear away hunks of flesh. When he looked up he saw Ryan wasn’t eating. Gavin snorted and nudged Ryan’s nose, encouraging him to eat too. Ray had dragged back a bigger animal for the remaining three of them, and Jack was drawn away to that hunt instead. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Michael and Lindsay stayed close to the flat, having ferried the pups outside for their first moon. Michael had gone off to hunt, Lindsay left with the three little ones cuddled against her side. Motherhood suited her, or at least she thought so. 

She’d had her doubts about the pups, whether she’d take to them or not, and she was glad she’d had time to bond with them as a human before turning into a wolf. Her wolf would have rejected them straight away no doubt. Instead, the wolf was calm, already considering the pups hers, instead of just Michael’s. 

He returned not long after, with enough meat for both of them. Lindsay tore through the fur and began eating. The pups were too young to have meat yet, but she’d fed them formula milk before they changed, so they shouldn’t be hungry.

Michael sat down a short distance away, watching over his little family. He was glad Gavin had allowed Ryan to carry the pups now, they were his and Lindsay’s, without a doubt. One of them started to wriggle towards him, recognising his scent. Lindsay nudged it over and Michael moved the pup so that it could cuddle into him tightly for warmth. 

Just a few more short weeks and the pups would be theirs alone. He couldn’t think of anything better than that right now. 

A brief ripple of guilt chilled Michael. If Gavin really couldn’t have pups, these were the only children Ryan would ever have. There was nothing to be done though. Whilst Lindsay’s instincts about pups were flexible, Gavin’s were not. He wouldn’t have been able to raise them. His reactions during the pregnancy confirmed that much. 

Lindsay and Michael would just have to tread very carefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a line to tell me what you think! I love hearing from you all and it means so much.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another installment since I'm knocking out chapters at a furious pace! I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Thanks to Geometrix, thanks to MissChevalier, and all of my other usual suspects that review often. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Shock greeted Gavin with a swift slap to the face when he awoke the following morning. His own bed was beneath him, the only reassurance. Instead of the warm, writhing body of his omega beside him, he awoke curled around his boi and their cubs. Cubs that had no place in his bed. He grunted, rolled over, and swallowed a mouth full of fur. Wolf Ryan was better than no Ryan, he supposed. A pup whined, Gavin snarled in response. 

Michael’s eyes snapped open and he woke up to tend to the pup, choosing to ignore Gavin’s reaction. A date now hung over the beginnings of Ryan’s grief, four weeks time. Then, a four month slog until Gavin had his Ryan back. 

The window had steamed whilst they slept, and the laundry basket was overflowing. Gavin wasn’t even sure how that had happened, he hadn’t been there and Ryan was a wolf. He was out of touch with his own home. 

He rose from the bed, sleep hanging heavy beneath his eyes. Cold air gusted in and hit Ryan’s stomach. The wolf whimpered and followed his Alpha out of the bedroom, soft feet padding on a synthetic carpet that scratched. It was an unwelcome change from the grass and dirt of the night before. 

From the smattering of mismatched cushions in the lounge, to the shoes lolling by the door, this was home. The lock clicked shut the night before, three pups and two parents, a wolf and his mate contained within. Last night planted desire in Ryan like a weed, and it was growing fast. As Gavin quaffed spoonfuls of milk-swollen cereal, Ryan paced in the hall. Five steps, an angular turn, another 5.

Ryan slumped at the door, a shrill whine drawn from a closed muzzle. Gavin poked his head out of the kitchen door, bowl cradled in his hand.

Lindsay ambled through to the kitchen, whipping up a recipe of formula from muscle memory alone. A yawn parted her lips, and three bottles were made.   
“Maybe it’s best we draw up a plan of action for operation extraction? It’s better we all know what we’re doing, when the time comes.” She said, leaning against the fridge to address Gavin.   
He hummed, casting an eye over his wolf. The thought of plotting to cause his omega pain sent bile racing up his windpipe.   
“We don’t need a plan. And we don’t need to wait. If I take him out, we can do it today. The sooner the better, right?”   
“I don’t know if they’re ready for that yet.”  
“I don’t care. Pups survive even if their mum gets killed in childbirth. They have you two, they’ll survive.”   
“Gavin, come on. Be reasonable.”   
“All I ever bloody am is reasonable, Lindsay! I was reasonable with Ray, I was reasonable with Michael, and now I’m being reasonable with you, but I’m getting fucking tired. I’m taking Ryan out, he needs to run. We won’t be back for a while, make sure you’re not here.” 

The crunch of an apple punctuated the silence, Gavin’s teeth tearing into it with a vengeance. The flat was not big enough for 6 other people, they had to get out. Gavin snatched a hoodie from the bedroom, tugging it on and shoving his hands in the pockets before opening the door for him and slumping out.

Ryan bounded down to the front door, sitting upright once he reached it. A one-sided smile transformed the lad’s face as he opened that one for his thumbless lover. 

Open space wasn’t hard to find, soon Gavin was watching the sparse clouds meander through the sky. Soap suds on glaring blue water. The light assaulted his eyes, but once they were closed he was comforted by the excitable thumps of Ryan’s paws. 

Gavin realised soon after his reverie began that wolf Ryan was as close to his omega as he was going to be for quite some time. Once Ryan was human once more, he’d remember how vile Gavin had been to him, and he wouldn’t want to know. Though there was nothing but air above him, a heavy weight fell upon Gavin’s chest, constricting his airways and stinging his eyes. 

When Ryan was human, he might leave. Gavin didn’t think he’d blame him. Collaring his omega, what was he thinking? 

Ryan bounded back over, flopping down beside his Alpha. Gavin stroked the top of his head, and after a moment of affection, Ryan rolled onto his back, wanting more.   
“Go on, go and hunt you bloody nutter.” He said, shoving Ryan playfully. If he had the ability to change right now he’d probably take off into the woods to play chase, but there wasn’t much point to chasing when Gavin was only on two legs.   
Ryan whimpered in response and rolled on top of Gavin, looking down at his Alpha before licking him, chin to hair. Gavin wrinkled his nose and shoved Ryan’s face away.   
“That’s minging, Ryan. Absolutely minging.” He groaned, wiping his face on his sleeve and tugging on Ryan’s ear.  
Ryan’s tongue lolled out of the side of his mouth and he pounced around Gavin. The Alpha rolled his eyes, moving into a crouch and grinning at his wolf. He might be in human form, but Ryan would be careful enough with him. 

Without pause, Gavin leapt, tackling Ryan at the shoulder and bowling his wolf over. Ryan flipped them in another moment and Gavin was met with a faceful of fur. The phone in his pocket beeped with what could only be a text and he jostled Ryan off.   
“Go off and hunt, go, I need to do something.” Gavin said, forgetting for one moment that Ryan didn’t understand. He pushed Ryan’s nose away, though felt that he was pushing half of himself with it. Reading the words of Michael’s text, Gavin felt himself split in two.   
It’s done. We’re gone. MJ

Gavin’s knees had run off somewhere with his breath, he fell on his arse in a heap. Ryan’s damp nose prodded his cheek and he draped an arm over his wolf’s neck. Gavin would be happy to stay out here and keep Ryan ignorant for as long as he could, but it was better that they went back and faced it now. He looked over to his wolf, stroking his cheek with a soft hand.   
“I’m so sorry.” He murmured, using Ryan’s shoulder to help himself get up.   
His legs and heart were both heavy. He could feel his whole chest restricting his lungs, reminding him that he wasn’t worthy enough to breathe the same air as Ryan. He’d put his omega through this pain, he’d caused it. Gavin should have drawn the line and got rid of the pups, but he couldn’t. He’d been weak, and now Ryan was suffering for it. 

“Let’s go home, Ry.” Gavin said, his legs moving in a trudge as he headed back to the flat. Ryan bounded around beside him, running until he was the size of a figurine in Gavin’s eyes, before racing back. 

Gavin opened the door, walked through to the lounge and sat down, his head in his hands. Ryan’s tracks stopped at the bedroom door. Their things clashed and clattered about as the wolf raced about, looking for his pups. The noise left as fast as it came, only to be replaced by low whining cries. 

Gavin’s hands moved up to his hair, where he fisted handfuls of it and pulled. He was Ryan’s Alpha. He should be enough. Even Gavin wasn’t so stupid as to believe that. He walked through to the bedroom and collapsed atop Ryan, sobbing a litany of apologies into his fur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to review. It'll only hurt for a second, I promise!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY.   
> Oh god I feel awful. Geo just forwarded me the last paragraph of the last chapter and I'm sorry for leaving it there for you! But I am going to finish this beast, and I will not leave you dissatisfied.

The office was a welcome respite. Purple bags hung heavy under Gavin’s eyes, his hoodie hood was pulled down over his brow and his hands were shoved in the pocket at the front.   
“Didn’t expect to see you in today.” Geoff said, “You don’t need to be here, I haven’t got you scheduled back until Ryan gets back.”   
“Yeah, well, I got a bit tired of moping around.” Gavin said, shrugging one shoulder and taking his seat. Michael touched his arm, Gavin flinched.   
“They’re doing fine, by the way.” Michael said. Gavin shrugged again. Michael nodded and turned back to his screen.   
“How’s Ryan doing?” Jack asked, turning around to face Gavin.   
“Not well. As you can imagine.” Gavin replied, booting his Xbox up and putting his headphones on. Nothing was playing and he could still hear them, but it was muffled enough that he had the option of ignoring it.   
“So, Minecraft today.” Geoff said. Gavin drew his legs up to be crossed in front of him and waited for Geoff to get it started. 

~~~~~~~~~~

“How’s Ryan?” Gus asked, popping his head in over lunch. Gavin sighed, did nobody talk anymore? He’d answered this question for at least 5 other people. He supposed it was his fault for claiming such a popular omega, but still, he shouldn’t have to repeat himself.   
“Fine.” Gavin replied. Geoff caught Gus’s eye and shook his head once. Gus gave him a thumbs up and disappeared.   
“We’re here to help you, Gav, you can’t shut us all out. Come on, it’s only going to get better from here on out.” Geoff said, walking over to ruffle Gavin’s hair.   
“Just leave it. If I still have an omega at the end of this I’ll be fucking lucky.” He said.   
“Ryan loves you, idiot. Of course he’s going to stick around.” Geoff said, shoving the back of his head.   
“I said leave it.” Gavin said, his voice a low timbre that left them silenced. 

A pause passed between the men, glances shared until they reached Geoff again.   
“You’re being an ass, Gavin. Of course Ryan’s going to be upset. You’ve gotta let him mourn, but if he sees you moping about like a prick he’s got nothing to look up to. He’s a wolf. He won’t get it. Put on a brave face for him and show him something to work for.” Geoff said.   
“I can come over to visit later if you want.” Jack said.   
Gavin smiled for a moment, nodding two shallow nods.   
“That’d be nice. He’d like that.” 

~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey, Ryan!” Jack said, opening his arms as the wolf skidded out of the bedroom and crashed into them. He lapped at Jack’s face, the beard not posing any sort of deterrence. Gavin shuffled past and kicked off his shoes, sitting down beside the two and ruffling Ryan’s ears. Ryan turned his attention to his Alpha then, leaping all over him instead.   
“See?” Jack said, “You haven’t lost him.”   
Gavin buried his face in Ryan’s cheek, turning his head after a moment.  
“I was horrible to him, Jack, right before he changed. I told him he couldn’t speak and I was rough with him. Michael had to drag me off. Of course he won’t bloody remember in this form, but the second he’s human again he’s going to hate me.” 

Jack sighed and stroked down Ryan’s back.   
“I don’t think he’s capable of hating you, Gav.” Jack said. “Besides, that’s what, 4 - 5 months away? You’ll be surprised how these things don’t matter.”   
“Don’t remind me.” Gavin chuffed, resting his head on the wolf’s back. Ryan laid down on the floor, his head on Jack’s thigh.   
“Nah it’ll fly by, don’t worry about it.” Jack said, shrugging and twiddling with Ryan’s ears. 

~~~~~~~~~~  
“Uhh...so Gav, you gonna tell us how you got Ryan into the office?” Geoff asked. 

Gavin shrugged, throwing another grape into the air and catching it in his mouth. “Through the door.”   
Geoff rolled his eyes but accepted that was probably the best he was going to get. He turned his attention to Ryan, ruffling the fur on his head and clearing the sofa so he could lounge across that. 

The wolf’s tongue lolled out in a grin. Gavin took his seat, turned slightly to the wall as it had been since he’d returned to work. Play Pals had been put on hiatus, Jack and Geoff would sometimes fill in if they had time. Another full moon was looming, Gavin was in a marginally better mood with the promise of time in a form Ryan could relate to close at hand. 

He kept his headphones around his neck, picking at a flake of paint on his desk. He heard Ryan land on the couch with a soft ‘oof’ and grumble as he settled down. Gavin looked over his shoulder and watched Ryan lower his head onto his front paws and lap at his muzzle to keep his nose cold and wet. 

The relative peace of the Achievement Hunter office recording was broken by the shrill, unwelcome wail of a fire alarm. Ryan (who’d been napping, and snoring) sat upright and howled, whether out of familiarity or discomfort only he knew. Gavin dropped his controller down on the desk, to join his omega’s side and pressing his hands over the wolf’s ears. He wasn’t sure it made much difference as they made their way outside.

It didn’t take a genius to work out who caused it, when Miles slunk outside nibbling at a piece of charred toast.   
“Sorry guys,” He called, ducking off to the side of the group. Kerry, evidently, had had a moment of quick thinking, and across the parking lot was cradling something in his hand.

He turned to Blaine trailing behind, holding up his phone and suppressed a giggle.  
“Gavin vs Wet Bread, Round 2.” He whispered, creeping up to the side of Gavin and lobbing the sodden slice.

It hit its mark, slapping and clinging to Gavin’s face. 

He darted off from the group standing around, and ran off to the edge of the lot. He choked and gagged, bent over at the waist and bracing himself on his knees. A few heads turned, but most of them were preoccupied with the wolf rounding on Kerry. 

Ryan snarled. He recognised these people, that was the only thing that had made him pause instead of pouncing straight on them. Kerry held his hands up. Blaine cut the video and pocketed his phone. 

“Leave it, Ryan.” Gavin choked from somewhere off to the side. He spat a few times, and wiped his face off with his shirt. The morsels of wet bread stuck to the material, something Gavin couldn’t handle. He stripped the shirt off and threw it in a nearby bin. 

Ryan backed off from the guys, turning to watch Gavin. The Alpha stumbled back over, miffed at being shirtless, but the way he saw it there wasn’t another option. He wasn’t going to walk around with soggy bread on him.

“Ryan, I’m fine.” Gavin said, sensing that his wolf was still a little restless. Perhaps it was time to pack it in for a day. Gavin could use a shower and Ryan wouldn’t be able to settle after this. Not for an afternoon of office work. “Show me the footage before you post it, Blaine, yeah?” He said, clapping Blaine on the back before jogging off towards home, Ryan at his heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a little something on your way out. You will have my unconditional love.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's only a short one, but it's better than nothing! Thank you to my reviewers! I estimate I have 2 or 3 chapters left to write, and will end up with maybe 33 in total. Just to keep you all in the know. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Gavin was getting sick of having an overgrown pet dog around the house, who wanted nothing more than to spend his time being scratched and cuddled and played with. It had been 6 long months without being able to talk to Ryan, and Gavin was about through with waiting for his omega to get back to being human. And if Ryan remembered what an arsehole he’d been, Gavin would deal with it, but even Ryan yelling and screaming at him would be an improvement.

It ended up happening overnight.

Ryan fell asleep, very much as a wolf. He curled at the end of the bed, tucked his head down onto his paws and shut his eyes. He laid across Gavin’s feet, meaning the lad had to fall asleep on his back, too scared to move and wake up his wolf. 

When the lad did wake up though, it wasn’t to a hunk of fur lounged across the end of his bed, but a human. A Ryan. Naked, curled, with his head on his arms and enough fur around him to make rugs for the lounge and bathroom. 

Gavin would hoover later though. He grinned, clambering out of his covers and swamping Ryan’s body with his own. That sent them both tumbling off the bed. Ryan whined and shot up into a crouch, his feet on the floor, a hand braced in front of him. He looked around for the threat and grinned down at his Alpha when he saw no other cause for alarm. The grin was wide, even for Ryan, and showed too much teeth. Gavin thought it made him look mad. 

The Alpha stood, holding a hand out for his omega. “Breakfast?” He asked, noticing how Ryan’s legs wobbled when he rose, and how he swayed back and forth before settling for standing bolt upright. Gavin kept hold of Ryan’s hand and took him through to the kitchen. He helped Ryan to sit down, crouching in front of him and stroking his cheek.   
“How are you feeling, Rye-Bread?” 

Ryan cleared his throat, reaching his hand up and scratching behind his ear. “Fine?” He said, voice hoarse. His head tilted for a moment as he said it, eyes narrowing. Gavin smiled and nodded, “Good.” He replied, voice miles apart from Ryan’s in its conviction alone. 

Ryan’s head flicked around to stare out of the window as a bird landed on the ledge. It ruffled its wings and chirped. Ryan gripped the edge of the table and snarled until the innocent creature darted back off. 

Gavin had done his research. He knew there was a transitionary period. He set about making bacon sandwiches, feeling Ryan’s eyes on his back. The scrape of the chair was the only warning he had before Ryan pressed himself to his Alpha, hands coming around Gavin’s front and going up and under the t-shirt he’d worn to bed, other hand going down into his pants. 

Ryan’s semi-lupine state was both amused and aroused at the speed Gavin stiffened in his palm. The Alpha hadn’t had sex in a long time. An exceptionally long time. He moved the bacon off the burner and switched everything off. If they were going to do this, Gavin wasn’t going to go to hospital halfway through with third degree burns on his arse, or his knob for that matter. 

The omega pressed his face tight to his Alpha’s neck, blunt nails digging into Gavin’s chest. He whined, hand wrapping around Gavin’s cock, setting a quick pace. 

Gavin tilted his head back onto Ryan’s shoulder, turning slightly to kiss at Ryan’s jaw and cheek. Ryan got the hint and looked over. Six months as a wolf had hardly improved his kissing skills, but Gavin couldn’t care less. He pulled away, only to move them into the living room and onto the sofa. 

Once Ryan had his Alpha beneath him, he went into a whole different gear. His body crouched over Gavin’s, biting his way down his Alpha’s torso. The t-shirt was in a tattered heap to one side and Gavin’s boxers weren’t far behind. 

Ryan nuzzled down, shoving one of Gavin’s legs until it spread wide, slipping off the sofa. He grabbed Gavin’s hips, dragging them close until he licked a firm line from Gavin’s hole to the base of his cock, taking his balls in hand and kissing wetly over them. Gavin’s cock twitched against his stomach, abdominal muscles tensing as Ryan’s tongue made it’s way up it. 

The omega was in a hurry to please his Alpha, having gotten enough of Gavin’s scent into his system. He swallowed him down to the root, starting to bob. All the while he made groaning noises that fell anywhere between a chesty growl to a high whine. Gavin didn’t think he could move his hips if he tried. One of Ryan’s forearms was over his them, holding him in place, the other dug into his thigh, leaving white marks that would purple into bruises. 

Gavin grabbed Ryan’s hair, holding him as he came, hips in spasm as his cock shot its cum down Ryan’s throat. The omega swallowed, climbing back up and starting to rock against Gavin’s hip. Gavin held him, stroking his hair and letting him rub off on his thigh. 

Ryan wasn’t too long in finishing, humping against Gavin’s leg until he painted both of their stomachs and sides with it.   
“Good boy.” Gavin murmured, “So good to me.”   
Ryan kissed his neck, closing his eyes and beginning to snore quietly. Breakfast could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a little something on your way out?


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hangs head in shame*
> 
> Enjoy.

Gavin knocked. Michael answered. He had a pup cradled in one arm, snoring away into the crook of his elbow, gangly legs dangling either side.  
“Mind if we come in?” Gavin asked.   
“Course not.”   
Ryan looked to Gavin, asking permission. Gavin nodded and Michael stepped aside. Ryan walked in with a smile, immediately seeking Lindsay in the lounge and sitting down on the floor beside the two pups. It wasn’t long though before he flopped down sideways, spine curved and arms pillowing his head. 

Gavin stood just inside the door, he was only here for Ryan’s sake. Things hadn’t been the same between him and Michael, the ache in his chest hadn’t yet disappeared.   
“He’s looking well.” Michael said.   
“Yeah.”   
“How long has he been human?”  
“Few days.”  
“Is he coping well?”  
“Well, he still has trouble with the whole two-legs thing, and pants when I scratch him behind the ears, but yeah, he’s coping fine.”   
“Good.”

There was a pause, Gavin looked down at the floor and scuffed the toe of his shoe into the carpet.   
“We called him David.” Michael said.   
Gavin looked up, eyes glancing to the pup in Michael’s arms. The pup Michael had just nodded towards.   
“You what?” Gavin asked.   
“Called him David. After you. You gave up a lot for him, and the other two. Thought we’d pay you back.” 

Gavin took a moment, biting at the inside of his cheek as he tried to decipher exactly what emotion was pricking his insides at that comment. Gave up a lot for those three? Gavin couldn’t care less about them. He gave it up for Ryan. For Ryan who would have never forgiven him had Gavin forced him to abort. For Ryan who might not have another chance. For Ryan who couldn’t get to grips with his body, having lived six months without it. For Ryan who had spent three days whining at the bedding that still smelt faintly of them. Not for the pups. Never for the pups. 

Gavin shrugged and walked through to the lounge. 

Michael sighed and followed. 

“That’s James, after his other daddy.” Lindsay said, smiling at the pup cuddling up to Ryan’s chest. Ryan’s hand hovered by him, but he was conscious of the tenuous control he had over his fingers, and didn’t want to hurt him. 

“Go on, that little fella’s fallen off the bed a few times, he’s durable.” Lindsay said. After the first time, they’d put bedding and pillows around the outside of the bed, just in case he got adventurous during the night again.

Ryan rolled onto his back, legs bending up above him before he planted his feet on the floor. He lifted James onto his stomach and ran his palm over the pup’s back. Gavin sat by Ryan’s head, against the wall. His hand went to Ryan’s hair, massaging his scalp and earning the gruff half-barks that often accompanied this sort of attention. 

“So we’ve got James Sting, Vanessa Ruby and David Sun Jones.” Michael said, “They’re all healthy. All doing fine.”   
Gavin nodded. 

Lindsay moved Vanessa close to Ryan too, though she couldn’t fit on Ryan’s chest. They were tall now, and looked like proper wolves, instead of bundles of fur. Any day now they’d change into toddlers, crawling about, maybe even trying to walk or talk. 

Michael and Lindsay were well equipped, a nursery fitted out with three lots of almost everything. Gavin was glad they’d been able to catch them while they were wolves. He didn’t think it’d be quite so easy to take Ryan home if he’d spent time playing with his three human children. At least he’d be sated for a while, enough that when he next saw them, the separation wouldn’t be an issue. 

Vanessa licked Ryan’s face. David padded over to Gavin and flopped down with his head on Gavin’s lap, obviously wanting attention from this new stranger. Still irritated, Gavin rested his hand on David’s back, though made no move. Not that that deterred the wolf though, he merely flipped onto his back and wriggled. He took care of the scratching part for himself, using Gavin’s stationary hand. This one looked like Ryan in miniature. At least the others had the same colour fur as Michael. No, David was practically a carbon copy. 

“I need some air.” Gavin said, leaning down and kissing Ryan’s forehead, “I’ll be back soon.” He promised, getting up and walking out to the back door. He walked a few paces away, running his hands through his hair. 

The door open and shut behind him and he was about to tell Ryan to go back inside. Michael’s scent was there though, Gavin turned to confirm it.   
“Thanks for bringing him over.” Michael said, standing beside Gavin with his hands in his pockets.   
Gavin shrugged, “He’s happy.”  
“Are you?”   
Gavin glanced back towards the house, “Yeah, he’s back, why wouldn’t I be?”  
“I don’t know,” Michael sighed, “I miss you, boi.”   
Gavin smiled down at his shoes and paused for a moment before swamping Michael in a hug.   
“I’ve missed you too.” He said, “Thanks. For taking them. I couldn’t have done it, and he would have had to…”   
“Yeah I know. But they’re fine, and he can visit whenever he wants.”   
“I’ll tell him that. Maybe he can come over some nights and watch them with Lindsay. We can have a boi’s night in like we used to.” Gavin said with a shrug.   
“Sounds great. Do the others know he’s human?”   
“Nah, not yet.”   
“You should tell them. I know Jack’s been worried.”   
“I was going to wait until he was okay, I don’t want him overwhelmed.” Gavin said, looking back to the house and seeing Ryan covered with all three of the pups. 

Gavin licked his lips, biting on his bottom one. Michael put his hand on Gavin’s shoulder and lifted one corner of his mouth in a half-smile.   
“It’ll happen one day, boi.” He said, unsure of what else he could say to ease the visible ache in his best friend’s chest.   
“It has to.” Gavin said, “I have to be able to do this for him.” 

~~~~~~~~~~

Ryan had barely got through the door when Gavin rounded on him, pulling him into a kiss. He swallowed Ryan’s whines and replied with moans of his own, shutting the door behind them and grinning.   
“As soon as you’re ready, say the word. Say the word and we’ll start trying, Ry.” Gavin said, stroking Ryan’s face and pressing their foreheads together. “It has to work at some point. I need what Michael and Lindsay have. I need it with you.”   
Ryan kissed Gavin back, stumbling until the both of them hit a wall.   
“Soon.” He replied, “We’ll start trying soon. Just give me a little bit longer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think? Yell at me for being a lazy poo?


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm real sorry guys for my non-updates. Life gets in the way and before you know it a week is a month and a month is 6 months. But I am going to get this finished, I am determined to actually finish this for you. It's quite the achievement for me and I just want to round it off nicely!

“We need to talk.” Gavin said, wringing his hands in front of him.  
“That’s never good.” Ryan replied with an easy smile, looking over from where he sat on the sofa.  
“I - no, it’s not. Before you - uh - had the kids, I was a right arsehole and I wanted to apologise.”   
Ryan’s face hardened and he folded his arms.   
“Go on then.”   
Gavin had been hopeful, there was a chance Ryan didn’t remember. Needless to say that hope was extinguished with those three short words.

“I’m sorry made you wear the collar. I’m sorry I tried to ask Michael to leave. I’m sorry I was a mingy little arsehole to you when you were hurt. I’m sorry I was rough with you. I’m just sorry for all of it, but you had another Alpha’s pups and it made me a bit mental. He was all over you and I couldn’t - I couldn’t deal with it.”   
He looked to Ryan, studying every microscopic shift in his facial expressions. If anything, he darkened more. 

“I didn’t want to bring this up, Gavin. Mostly because I thought I dreamt it. Either way I’d atoned with it. But honestly, Gavin, I don’t care how crazy it made you. It was you who asked him to look after me in the first place. I don’t know what you thought was going to happen, but it seems pretty obvious now. Did you know you couldn’t have kids when you asked him? Is that why? You thought you’d get me knocked up just so that I could have the experience? Did you think you could handle it, then change your mind when things got real?” Ryan said, standing and running a hand through his hair.   
“Ry, that’s not what it was like…”  
“Are you sure? Are you sure you didn’t want me to get off your back about the whole pups thing so you could have some time to figure it out? I don’t understand how this happened, Gavin. I don’t know whether you deserve an Oscar for that performance or whether you’re just fucking oblivious!”   
“I didn’t think he’d…”  
“Didn’t think he’d fuck me? He’s an Alpha, Gavin, and I was in heat! You know, you were right about one thing, I was practically begging for it, because I didn’t know what else to do. I don’t expect you to know what a heat’s like. But it’s hell. My body stops listening to me, and only listens to my dick. Of course I wanted to fuck whoever was around.” 

Ryan slumped down. “It doesn’t matter, what’s done is done.” He said, leaning against the sofa with a sigh.   
“It does matter.” Gavin said. “I fucking bollocksed it, and you’re the one who had to deal with it. I’m sorry, Ryan. I really am.” 

“You left.” Ryan said, after a long moment of static silence. “You left me here with Michael and the pups and I - I wanted you there. Not to cuddle up and play happy families, but to tell me that it would be okay. I knew they weren’t mine, even then. Even the wolf-me knew. They weren’t my Alpha’s pups, I don’t think I could have accepted them either.” He said. 

Gavin walked over and sat down beside him, leaning his head on Ryan’s shoulder. Ryan wrapped his arm around his Alpha, pulling him close with a hand on his waist.

“I love them, Gav, but not half as much as I love you. What good are pups to me if they’re not yours?” He said, turning his head and kissing the top of Gavin’s. “Doesn’t mean I’m not pissed at you for the rest of it, but I think we made the right choice. Now go and cook me dinner, you’ve got making up to do.” Ryan smirked, slapping Gavin’s hip. 

Gavin got up and jogged to the door, looking over his shoulder and grinning back at his omega.   
“Anyone ever told you you’re top when you’re angry?” Gavin said.   
“Dinner. Now.” Ryan responded, pointing towards the kitchen with a grin on his lips. “And if you ever think about buying me a collar again, serious or not, I am turning your balls into cufflinks.” 

Gavin shuddered but did as he was told, eventually serving up only half-burnt spaghetti with a pride. 

“So, work on Monday.” Gavin said, mouth full.   
“Yeah, I’m looking forward to it. Do the guys know?”   
“Bugger. I forgot to tell them.”   
“Ah well, it’ll be a surprise. It’ll be nice to see them all and understand what the hell they’re saying.” Ryan said, hiding his laughter by taking a swig of water. Gavin managed to get sauce in his eyebrow, and his cheek, and his nose (though that couldn’t have been too hard).   
“What?”   
“Nothing, Gav.”

~~~~~~~~~~  
“Stop hitting me!” Ray said, turning around to face Ryan in Minecraft and beginning to hit him back.   
“Sorry!” Ryan said, grinning around the word. “I’m still getting used to my hands.”  
“Bullshit! You had enough control to find the shit to make armour!”  
BrownMan was slain by BMVagabond  
“Goddamnit!”   
Gavin sniggered behind his hand, leaving his controller to go and give Ryan a kiss.  
“Nice one, Ry.”   
“What happened to Team Lads?”  
“Team Love n Stuff, Ray, when Ryan’s winning I’m all about Team Love n Stuff.”  
“Traitor.”   
Gavin laughed, scooting his chair over to Ryan and kissing him on the cheek.   
“Hey, uh, guys…we had to make the tower to win, right?” Jack asked.   
“Jack’s won the Tower of Pimps!” Geoff declared.   
“Aw, bollocks, I was so bloody close!” Gavin sighed, laying himself across his and Ryan’s chairs.   
“Not close enough, Gav.” Ryan said, leaning down and kissing him.   
“Right, let’s go to Achievement City to erect the tower.” Geoff said.   
The microphones went off whilst the game was switched over and Ray turned to face the group, a smile hidden on his face.   
The rest of the guys turned to face the room, Geoff sighing. 

“Go on, Ray, what is it?” Geoff said, folding his arms.   
“I - uhh - might have knotted for the first time last week.” Ray said, pulling the corners of his mouth down in an effort to hide his smile and play it off.   
“We don’t bloody well need to know that.” Gavin said, grimacing into his can of Redbull.   
“Wait, hold on, only Alphas knot, Ray.” Jack said.   
“Yeah.” Ray said, “So...I was thinking, I have been for a while, but I was thinking of moving on. Leaving you assholes to manage without me.” He said, taking off his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose where it was starting to ache.   
“You can’t leave!” Gavin said, choking on his mouthful of drink. “You’re pack.”  
“Yeah, I know. I’ll still be around full moons, Gav, but I want to start my own pack.” Ray said, shrugging. “Anyways, three Alphas is a bit much. With all of us on one team there’s no way these losers could beat us.” He said, voice thickening just a touch.

Geoff was the first to smile, taking three long strides over to Ray and clapping him on the back.   
“I’m proud of you.” He said, “Good luck.”   
Ray nodded, having all the attention was starting to wear thin on him. He turned back to the Xbox and glanced over his shoulder.   
“So which one of you do I get to beat on Versus for the last time?”

~~~~~~~~~~

“Full moon tomorrow.” Gavin said, taking a long swig from his beer and feeling Ryan’s head drop onto his shoulder. There was no doubt that the omega wanted to sit this one out, but that wasn’t an option for him.   
“It’s not so bad, Rye-Bread, we’ll find a nice tree to curl up under.” Gavin said, turning his head and kissing the top of Ryan’s head. “Anyway, let’s not mope about that, we’ve got Ray out of the house and it’s his leaving do.” Gavin said, making Ray in the corner raise his hand in acknowledgement.   
“So what’s everyone else’s plans for tomorrow?” Geoff asked.   
Michael shrugged. “I’m staying human. Lindsay’s taking the pups out and I gotta get things ready for when they’re back.”  
“Same.” Ray said, “I’m gonna sleep through it for once, without having to fight to stay human.”   
“Looks like it’s just you and me then, pal.” Geoff said, patting Jack’s shoulder, “If Gav and Rye are going off for a romantic stroll, it’s just you and me left to hold down the fort.” 

He drained the rest of his whiskey and stood, heading off to the toilets. Gavin finished his beer (though the pint was almost half full and it was quite the feat) and followed Geoff. He settled at the urinal beside Geoff’s and unzipped his fly. 

“Uh, Geoff -”  
“Gav, you have got to stop following me into the fucking toilet, dude.”  
“Yeah, sorry bout that, just, uh, do you think Ryan and I could have a few days off. Only we’re properly going to try this month.”  
“If you leave this toilet right now, sure.” Geoff said.   
Gavin finished off and zipped up, leaving the toilets and sliding back into the booth with Ryan, a question for the guys on his lips. 

“Right, so, what if you took a picture of everyone in the world, yeah, and picked a person to start with, and like, went down the line, getting people who looked like each other. Like, person B would look like person A, and person C would look like person B. Could you get round the whole world? And end up with someone who’s properly the opposite?” He asked. 

Michael frowned, tilting his glass forward slightly with one finger pointing at Gavin. 

“That...is probably the dumbest one yet.”  
“Nah, that was definitely ‘do babies float’” Ryan chipped in, wrapping an arm around Gavin and pulling him close.   
“Wot if your legs didn’t know they were legs?” Michael teased.   
“Wot would happen if a queen married a president?” Geoff replied, back from the toilet.   
“Bloody ‘ell Micoo, you’re taking the piss.” Jack said. 

Gavin grumbled to himself, scowling down at the uneven grain on the table before him. Ryan nipped his ear and grinned around it.   
“Are you sulking, Gavvy Wavvy?” Ryan asked.   
“No. Don’t call me that.”  
“Aww, are you sulking?”  
“I’m not bloody sulking Ryan!”  
“I think you are.” Ryan sing-songed.   
“I’ll give you something to sulk about in a minute.” Gavin growled, snapping in Ryan’s direction. He had a smirk just behind his angry expression though, and Ryan knew he was only teasing. Gavin had pushed his luck once before, he wasn’t about to poke at his limits again.

“Sounds kinky.” Ray said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought! I'd love to hear from you!


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another update, and I think this will be the penultimate one (unless I write an epilogue, so keep your eyes peeled, but it might be an independent thing, I'm not sure yet!). This has been a journey, and thank you to those who have kept me going on it. You mean the world to me!

Gavin changed as soon as he felt the pull. Ryan was sat a small ways off, his head in his hands as the moon rose. Gavin trotted over to him and nudged under his chin, it was only a matter of moments until Ryan was forced into his other body. 

Ryan lurched forwards, panting hard through his nose. Gavin crouched low to try and support him but the change was over as quickly as it began, leaving Ryan whining on the floor. 

Gavin knew it couldn’t have been easy, changing this soon after his 6 month stint as a wolf. It was only for one night, and Gavin wasn’t going to make Ryan hunt for them. He could handle that. 

He nudged Ryan’s shoulder with his nose and set off at a walk. He’d find somewhere comfortable for Ryan to rest before he left him to hunt. 

Ryan ended up being satisfied with a secluded patch of dirt, surrounded by hedges and grass. He flopped down onto his side and heaved a sigh, pawing at an itch on his face. Gavin lapped at Ryan’s muzzle a few times before pushing himself off. 

The first scent he caught was a bear, but Gavin wasn’t in the mood for a fight, and bears needed a few wolves to take down if you wanted to get away unscathed. Ryan could probably do it, and the both of them could take it down no problem, but Ryan wasn’t in any state to hunt tonight and Gavin had promised him an easy moon. Something with less claws and muscle mass would have to do. 

Gavin made his way past the scent of the bear and continued on, taking a break from sprinting to wander. He turned, pausing. Bringing a bear back to Ryan would be impressive, and would show Ryan that he was in good hands. Ryan deserved an Alpha who could take down a bear. 

Gavin followed the scent, sighting the lumbering beast through the grasses. He leapt, sinking his teeth into the back leg of the animal and locking his jaw down. The bear turned, falling and rolling, trying to claw at Gavin. It roared, catching Gavin’s muzzle with its claws. He yelped and leapt back, steadying himself as the bear lumbered towards him, slowed by its injured leg. 

Gavin’s lips pulled back from his teeth, blood dribbling into his mouth. He snarled, the sound ripping through him. Gavin pounced, sinking his claws into the shoulder of the beast and closing his jaws around its throat. All he had to do was crush the bone, or tear it’s throat and let the thing bleed out. 

The spine was resistance against his teeth, and Gavin didn’t like the way it felt. The meat, on the other hand, was warm and inviting, though the fur in his mouth would have made him gag if he were human. 

He closed his jaws and pulled back, dropping the chunk to the floor with a thud and waiting for the gaping wound on the beast’s neck to finish the job. Ryan was likely worried. 

Gavin dragged the limp kill back, with slow uneven steps. He dropped the bear halfway and tried to wriggle under it so the weight of it rested across his back. Gavin hobbled back to his omega, who’d stretched out on his side to huff impatient breaths into the grass. He whined a little half howl when he was close enough, and dropped his front legs, letting the bear slide off from his back. 

Ryan sat up. He cocked his head, nudging his nose against the bears side, watching it flop back to its original position. Satisfied it was dead, he pounced on Gavin, stumbling only slightly. Gavin yipped, rolling them over and lapping under Ryan’s chin. He clambered off, helping Ryan up with a nudge. 

He shouldered his omega towards the bear. Ryan needed to eat, he needed the strength. Gavin could eat whatever part Ryan didn’t want. There wasn’t anyone around tonight to challenge his status, and Gavin didn’t think his omega should take second place. Ryan was the most important thing in the world to him, he deserved the best. 

Ryan looked back for confirmation, but Gavin just gave him another shove towards the bear. Ryan relented, gripping the fur with his teeth and tearing it away from the shoulder. He buried his muzzle in the bloody flesh and devoured each chunk as desperately as the one before. 

Gavin let him eat for a few moments before tearing the fur from a hind leg, taking his meal quite a bit slower than his omega. As it turned out, a bear was more than enough for two wolves to handle, and both of them were comfortably full without even finishing half of the beast. Gavin was the first to wander away and curl up, shutting his eyes and stretching his legs out before hunkering down for the night. Ryan curled around his Alpha, being the bigger wolf, he felt it was his job to keep them both warm. Besides, Gavin barely had any meat on him, his lack of insulation was a little troubling to the omega. 

With one last huff, tickling the hairs at the back of Gavin’s neck, he drifted off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Come on, let’s get you home before the heat hits.” Gavin said, hooking his arm under Ryan’s and taking some of his weight. Ryan whined in return, rolling his neck and making it crack.   
“I know, I know, Rye, but you haven’t got to do it for another month now. And Geoff gave us the next few days off. It’s just you and me, love.”  
“Thank fuck.” Ryan said, turning his head and kissing Gavin’s cheek, “We need it.”  
Gavin smiled, taking a little more of Ryan’s weight and speeding up.   
“Nearly there.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“That’s the longest I’ve ever knotted, that’s gotta be a good sign, right Rye-Bread?” Gavin asked, shoving pillows under Ryan’s hips to raise them, having just pulled out.   
“Mm-hmm.” Ryan hummed, shutting his eyes and turning his head into the pillow. 

Gavin sighed, flopping down next to Ryan on the bed. He rested his head on Ryan’s chest, holding Ryan’s hand over his omega’s heart.   
“How long until the heat kicks in again?”  
“About half an hour.”  
“Fucking hell, Ryan.”

Ryan smiled tiredly, turning his head and kissing the top of Gavin’s. He rubbed his Alpha’s back, a fully blown heat was a lot for an Alpha to manage alone, and Gavin had done so well already. 

“Just a few more, Gav. It’ll give up soon.” Ryan said, hopeful now that the end of his heat was near.   
“Yeah, just wake me up when you need me.”

Ryan wrapped Gavin up tightly in his arms, letting him drift off into a light nap. His Alpha had tried so hard already, Ryan had such a good feeling about it this month. Ryan looked up at the ceiling, noticing a cobweb in the corner, almost reached by the shadow the light-shade made along the white surface. Already the sun was setting on their first day of trying, his heat would likely wind to a close after their next try, and then they had two days to rest up and continue trying outside the heat. Two days to give it their best shot, no pun intended, and then a two week wait. 

Ryan sighed heavily, watching his Alpha’s head rise and fall with his chest. Gavin was so changed in sleep, his face so much softer without his bright grins or odd expressions. Ryan brought his hand up and ran his fingertips over Gavin’s cheek, laughing quietly to himself when Gavin’s hand came up to swat him away. When Ryan had dreamt of what Alpha he might ever fall for, he’d never landed on a gangly young man with a British accent and a head full of eccentric questions. 

Ryan stood, displacing Gavin to let him curl up with a pillow. He went through to their living room, picking up a pair of boxer briefs to slip on, in case anyone happened to be walking by. He stood in their window, looking out over their yard, bathed in soft sunlight. Their lawn was destroyed from the last bout of SlowMo Guys experiments, but Ryan had never cared much for a pristine lawn anyway. What he did care about was seeing Gavin as the technical and knowledgeable one in the group. It was a side of Gavin Ryan didn’t usually see in the flesh, and a side he loved just as dearly as the others. 

He could imagine Gavin in their ruined yard with a gaggle of their children. Tiny human toddlers with sandy hair and half-and-half accents, fascinated while Gavin tries to explain to them the intricacies of shooting with a Phantom. He thought about the thousands of hours of footage Gavin would shoot, documenting every moment of their children’s lives, for them to relive when they’re old and grey and their children have gone. He sighed again, a heavy, somber breath. Ryan looked down at his regrettably flat body, a little soft around the edges now, but still flat. He turned away from the window and cleared his throat, walking through to the kitchen and grabbing a can of diet coke for himself, and a redbull for Gavin. 

Ryan felt hopelessness settle like a weight on his chest. If it kept failing, how were they supposed to keep trying? Ryan didn’t want their relationship torn apart by something Gavin couldn’t help, especially now they knew the issue was all on Gavin’s end. Ryan couldn’t let resentment breed between them, once resentment set in there was no going back. 

Ryan walked back through to the bedroom, sitting beside Gavin on the edge of the bed and running splayed fingers through his hair.   
“We’ll do this, Gav, it’ll happen.” He promised, kissing Gavin’s temple and laying down to spoon him, enjoying the peace and quiet before his heat struck again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment please to tell me what you thought!


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. I'm so so grateful for all of you who've read, all of you who've left kudos and comments. I'm so grateful to everyone for keeping me going. It's been almost two years but it's done now. Thank you to Geo, just thank you all really. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Dad, can I have a burger?” Vanessa asked, clambering up onto the chair beside Michael and stealing a piece of chicken off his plate.   
“Go ask your Uncle Geoff, he’s over by the barbecue.” Michael said through a mouthful of ribs, grabbing his daughter’s hand and eating the chicken straight out of her hand before she had a chance to pop it into her mouth. “Go.” He said, nodding towards Geoff.   
Vanessa pouted at the disappearing chicken and ran off to bother Geoff for a burger.   
“Ey! Ey, David, do not shoot your brother with the nerf gun, shoot Gavin instead!” Michael yelled down the garden, sitting back and grinning when he heard the accompanying squawk and Jack’s deep laughter.   
“No, no, James, you don’t understand. Edgar is the one in the hole.” Ryan said, turning James’ phone around to show the little boy the hole he’d put in the bottom of the boy’s house on his Minecraft Pocket Edition.   
James giggled, nodding, “Edgar is the one in the hole. But what’s the chicken for?”   
“It’s always good to have an emergency chicken on hand, James.” Ryan said, shifting slightly so James could settle more comfortably on his lap. 

Gavin ran back up the garden, nerf bullets flying past him. “Truce, truce, bloody truce!” He yelled, picking up a paper plate to try and defend himself.   
“Come on, David, let him eat in peace.” Lindsay said, rolling her eyes and holding her arm out for her son.   
“Yeah, David, let me eat in peace.” Gavin said, poking his tongue out and grabbing a hot dog. 

Burnie pulled Gavin aside, wrapping an arm around him and him off, hotdog hanging out of Gavin’s mouth.   
“You and Ryan are good, right?”   
“Yeah, why do you ask?”   
“You know, you had a bit of a rocky start, but you’ve been quiet lately.”   
“Things have calmed right down. We’re just settling into life. We’ve even stopped trying. It doesn’t look like it’s gonna happen any time soon.” Gavin said, looking over to Ryan and giving him a shy smile.   
“I’m sure Ryan doesn’t mind, Gav, I mean, you’ve obviously strong together.”   
“I’m worried he does, Burnie. He’s so good with Michael’s...I just want to give him that.”   
“You want to give him that or you want that?”  
“Both.” Gavin said.  
Burnie dragged him into a hug, pressing his face into Gavin’s hair and wrapping himself around the younger lad. Ryan stood and walked over, giving Burnie a nod. 

“I’m fine.” Gavin said, turning himself loose and straight into Ryan’s arms. “Just hits me sometimes, y’know.” He said, leaning up and kissing Ryan softly. He pulled away with a frown. “You changed aftershave, Ry?”   
Ryan shook his head, “No, why?”   
“You smell weird.” Gavin said, “Good, but wei-EY” He shrieked as a nerf dart hit him in the side of the head. 

“Dad told me to tell you to stop being gross!” David yelled, firing a few more nerf darts their way.   
“Stop being gross?” Ryan said, cuddling closer to Gavin and snuggling and smooching at his neck, breaking away every so often, “Like this, is this too gross, David?” Ryan teased, Gavin giggling and batting at Ryan’s chest. David grimaced and ran back off to Michael, wailing about gross Uncle Ryan. 

Ryan looked back over to Gavin, taking his hand and leading him further down the garden. Burnie’s eyes followed the two of them, but he strayed back to Geoff, nodding towards the two of them. 

“You might be onto something with the smell thing, Gavin.” Ryan admitted, taking his Alpha’s hands. “I lied to you yesterday, when I said I was filming The Know. It was Ashley and John this week. I was at the doctors, Gav.” Ryan said. 

Gavin shook his head slowly, a strangled sob clawing it’s way out from his chest. Ryan nodded, pulling Gav into a clinging hug, pressing his face into his Alpha’s neck. 

“We’re having a baby, Gav. More than one if everything goes well.” Ryan laughed, pulling back and cupping Gavin’s face firmly.   
“I better clean my shit out of the nursery then.” Gavin snorted, wiping his eyes and trying to stop himself crying like a mug in front of all of his best friends. 

He headed back to the others, arm tight around Ryan’s shoulders. Burnie pressed a beer into Gavin’s hand, clapping him on the back. 

“About time, am I right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment? One last time? For old times sake?


End file.
